Die neue Seite
by Beenie
Summary: Nach Chase' schwerem Kletterunfall in "Erschütterungen" beschließt House, ihm ein halbwegs normales Leben zu ermöglichen und Verantwortung für ihn zu übernehmen. Dabei stellt er fest, dass nicht alle Veränderungen schlecht sind. HousexChase.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Pallada ~ I couldn't resist the cherry... so here's the second part. I hope you enjoy it as much as the former stories, and all you other readers, too. (O;_**

Das Empfangskomitee, bestehend aus der Klinikchefin, Wilson und seinem restlichen Team, hatte sich im Foyer des Krankenhauses versammelt. Marco, der Apotheker, und der Verkäufer vom Geschenkeshop rundeten das grausige Bild ab.

Um Chase' willen hatte House die leise Hoffnung gehegt, Wilson hätte die Neuigkeiten diskret verbreitet und es ihm überlassen, seine Untergebenen aufzuklären. Doch sobald etwas zu ihm oder Cuddy durchdrang, zerriss sich bald die gesamte Belegschaft darüber den Mund.

Mütterlich hockte sich Cuddy vor den Rollstuhl und rahmte ihn ein, womit sie jeglichen Fluchtversuch seitens House vereitelte. Ihre Hände umklammerten Chase' Unterarme. Die Mienen der anderen verrieten unterdrückten Abscheu (Foreman, dessen verschränkte Arme Bände sprachen) und Mitleid (Cameron, die in ihrer bevorstehenden Rolle als Florence Nightingale mit hochroten Wangen erbötig und doch alarmiert ob Chase' Zustand aufblühte).

Wilson hatte unbehaglich die Schultern hochgezogen und die Fäuste in die Kitteltaschen gebohrt. Ehe er das Wort ergriff, sprachen die Frauen vor Verlegenheit durcheinander; von Cameron hagelte es Mitleidsbezeugungen für House. Das fand er erstaunlich. Bisher hatte sie erfolglos versucht, einen Keil zwischen ihn und Chase zu treiben. Die Absicht dahinter wurde ihm nie ganz klar, aber er machte sich schon lange nicht mehr die Mühe, ihre edlen Motive zu entschleiern.

Trotz aller geheuchelter Gleichgültigkeit oder bestenfalls Anteilnahme angesichts Chase' Veränderung merkte man allen ihr Unbehagen deutlich an. Einzig Cuddy zeigte sich unerschrocken.

„Guten Morgen, Chase. Verlieren Sie nicht den Mut. Dr. House hat mehr als einmal-… "

„Dr. House checkt als Patient ein", verblüffte House alle. „Ich nehme Chase nur mit, weil er vorhatte, die Wohnung in einen Parcours zu verwandeln und ich mit dem Stock in der Carrerabahn hängen geblieben bin und zu Fall gebracht wurde."

„Als Patient?" echote Wilson. „Wozu? Du bist nicht krank."

„Wolltest du nicht immer, dass ich mein Rehabilitationsprogramm in Angriff nehme? Du bist am Ziel deiner Wünsche. Ich denke, das ist die beste Gelegenheit dafür."

„Du willst ... entziehen?"

„Mein Bein kräftigen. Wenn die Therapie erfolgreich war und der Muskel nachwächst, erübrigt sich die Entgiftung."

„Du weißt, dass das utopisch-... House ..."

„ ... ist schon weg."

Das kollektiv entrüstete Kopfschütteln in seinem Rücken amüsierte ihn, als er den Lift anpeilte, um mit Chase das Untergeschoss aufzusuchen.

Es gab einen Pool dort, der wirkte wie ein städtisches Hallenbad. Eigentlich mied er den Raum, weil er für Rehabilitationspatienten reserviert war und merkwürdigerweise an Dinge seiner Kindheit gemahnte, die sich unschön, aber einprägsam in sein Erinnerungsvermögen gebrannt hatten.

Er hasste Wasser, aber Chase liebte es. Außerdem entspannte es seine Muskeln. Als er ihn bei seiner Mutter gebadet und den Effekt konstatiert hatte, hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, ihn täglich damit zu konfrontieren, und anders als eine herkömmliche Therapie wäre es keine Strafe für Chase.

Sicher bevorzugte er eine halbe Stunde im Pool den entkrampfenden Medikamenten, die seine Schmerzen zwar betäubt, aber nicht beseitigt hätten. Das Letzte, was er erleben wollte, war ein von Tabletten und Spritzen abhängiger Lebensgefährte.

Zu dem bewussten Zeitpunkt, den er gewählt hatte, war das Schwimmbecken leer; die ersten greisen Patienten, meist aus der Stroke Unit, tauchten erst gegen Mittag auf. Denen wollte er jetzt nicht begegnen.

oOo

Er ließ Chase am Rand nieder, wobei er dessen Beine ins Wasser tauchte. Vergnügt begann er, die Unterschenkel leicht kreisen zu lassen und schob die Handflächen unter die Sitzbeinhöcker, um lächelnd und ein wenig aufgeregt zu schaukeln. Das Wasser, sein Freund aus Kindertagen. Es weckte etwas in ihm, das nicht einmal er – House – in ihm wach zu kitzeln vermochte. Es war schön, zu sehen, dass er sich wohl fühlte, wohltuend, eine Euphorie an ihm zu erkennen, die er selbst ganz und gar nicht empfand, als er mit gutem Beispiel vorangehend in den Pool glitt. Wenigstens war die Temperatur verhältnismäßig angenehm, da sie auf Arthritis- und Gischtgeplagte ausgerichtet war.

„Sie sind der Erste und wahrscheinlich der Letzte, für den ich ins Wasser gehe", scherzte er, paddelte probehalber ein paar Züge und kehrte dann zu Chase zurück, der sich trotz seiner offenbaren Freude über das nasse Element nicht vom Fleck rührte.

Die außerordentliche Tatsache, dass er selbst noch fähig war, sich über Wasser zu halten, hatte Chase ihn in Melbourne gelehrt. Vorher war er seit dem Muskelinfarkt erfolgreich Gewässern und Badeanstalten ferngeblieben.

Um ihm die Beine ruhig zu halten, umschlang er seine Oberschenkel, die sich so kräftig und muskulös an seine Arme schmiegten, dass er schlucken musste, um den Kloß im Hals loszuwerden. Er war nicht neidisch auf diese wohlgeformten Beine, doch absolut von Missgunst freisprechen konnte er sich an manchen Tagen nicht, und dann hasste er sich für seine Selbstsucht. Es wäre keinem geholfen, wenn Chase ein Krüppel wäre wie er, und jetzt war er sogar schlimmer dran als er und von seiner Gnade abhängig. Doch mitunter hatte er gefürchtet, dass ihn ihm seine Behinderung irgendwann lästig würde wie seinerzeit Stacy. Es war dumm, da er tief in sich wusste, dass der Junge nie dazu fähig wäre, aber ein Rest Unsicherheit blieb. Vor allem deshalb, weil Chase unglaublich körperbetont war. Die Sportarten, denen er vor seiner Ausbildung als Intensivist Down Under gefrönt hatte, waren kaum an einer Hand abzuzählen.

Lachend kreuzte Chase die Schienbeine über seinem Rücken, sein Vorstoß gefiel ihm. Es war ein perlendes, selbstsicheres Lachen, fast wie das alte, und House fühlte sich wie im Himmel, weil er es ausgelöst hatte.

Nach einem kurzen, sich überzeugenden Blick, dass keiner der Kollegen voyeuristisch an der Glaswand klebte, zog er sich höher und stupste Chase' Nase mit seiner an; es gelang ihm sogar, die Spitze flüchtig mit der Zunge zu liebkosen.

Wie ein Überbleibsel aus glücklichen Zeiten kräuselte sich der Nasenrücken verblüfft, geradezu indigniert, aber Chase blies ihm belustigt prustend und ohne Anzeichen von Befremdung oder Befangenheit seinen Atem in den Mund. Mild und doch so würzig, dass er nicht mehr genau abschätzte, was er tat vor Glück und nach ihm schnappte. Er wich zurück, doch sein Lächeln blieb. Neugierig und abwartend musterte er ihn.

_Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?_

„Ihr Liebhaber", gab er unverblümt Auskunft. „Ich will es Ihnen zeigen. Bald. Lassen Sie mich nicht so lange zappeln wie das letzte Mal." Er zappelte schon viel zu lange. Erzählen würde er es Chase nicht, doch während der Zeit, in der er fort gewesen war und bei seiner Mutter seine Kindheit wieder entdeckt hatte, hatte er sich ihn jeden Tag nackt unter der Dusche vorgestellt.

Er umfing seine Mitte und ließ die Wange genießerisch auf den glatten Bauchmuskeln ruhen, während er sich sachte mit ihm wiegte. Sie fingen ein nervöses Zucken an, er spürte das Herz rascher schlagen, als ein erster Schluckser Chase' Zwerchfell erschütterte, und beschwichtigte ihn mit leisen, universell verständlichen Lauten und einer sanften Massage des Zwerchfells, ehe er sich wagemutig höher zog. Sofort verebbte der Schluckauf. Chase' Lachen, mit dem der die Aktion anerkannte, klang wie Sphärenmusik, und er hätte ihn gerne geküsst, begnügte sich jedoch mit einem spielerischen Zupfen an der breiten Oberlippe und ließ sich dann in einem Bogen über Chase' ihn frei lassende Beine rücklings fallen.

Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm, das war ein großer Schritt. Wie er dieses Phänomen bewerkstelligt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, nachdem er gestern die Wüstlingsnummer gefahren hatte, aber es war nicht weiter wichtig. Wichtig war, dass der Junge ihm wieder vertraute, denn jemand anderen hatte er hier nicht. Cameron würde ihn nicht kriegen, und wenn er sie Chase mit dem Stock vom Leib halten musste.

Permanent auf Chase fokussiert, indem er über die Schulter schaute, schwamm er zur Mitte des Beckens, wo er sich endlich wieder sicher fühlte mit dem Boden unter den Füßen.

„Kommen Sie zu Daddy", forderte er ihn freundlich auf. Chase blieb sitzen, doch er bewegte sich unruhiger, nahm den wippenden Rhythmus abermals auf und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als würde er einer weit entfernten Stimme lauschen. Schließlich bahnte sich das erste verständliche Wort seinen Weg durch die Kehle über die Lippen.

„Daddy ... ?"

Die Wassertemperatur sank um gefühlte zehn Grad, und mit ihr sein Herz, als er den leisen, beinahe verzweifelten Ruf vernahm.

„Daddy ist hier", würgte er hervor, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Sie müssen nur rüber schwimmen zu mir. Es ist nicht weit."

Als er einladend die Arme ausbreitete, leuchtete es in seinem Gesicht auf, und er strahlte. Als ginge die Sonne auf. So wie früher, dachte er, während er einen Stich in der Brust niederrang.

Kurz schien er seine Alternativen abzuwägen, ehe er sich vom Beckenrand abstemmte und mit weit ausholenden, beneidenswert zuversichtlichen Zügen zwischen Brustschwimmen und Kraulen auf ihn zusteuerte. Die Muskeln blieben angespannt unter der anerlernten Bewegung, aber unverkrampft, und er pflügte sicher und empört schnaubend, wenn das eingeatmete Wasser in der Nase piekte, durch die Längsseite des Pools. Wie seidige, goldene Bänder pressten sich seine Arme Besitz ergreifend um ihn, als er ihn erreicht hatte.

Unter seiner Leidenschaftlichkeit schwankend, die ihm schmeichelte, ließ er sich zurücksinken und strich ihm mit beiden Händen unablässig übers Haar, worauf Chase ein seliges Schluchzen ausstieß; ein Laut, den er nur zu gut kannte und der zwiespältige Gefühle aufrüttelte.

„Gut gemacht", wisperte er brummelnd in sein Ohr, wobei er sich nicht versagen konnte, es leicht zu beknabbern. „Das war gut. Ich bin stolz auf Sie."

„Mmm..." Chase schaukelte sich mit ihm in einen sanften Rhythmus, der sie weiter rückwärts trieb. Seine Seufzer verrieten völlige Zufriedenheit. „Daddy-..."

„Ich war ein bisschen mehr und bin es hoffentlich noch", korrigierte er, jedoch keinesfalls erbost oder tadelnd. Absichtlich zog er ihn auf sich, weil es so erregend und beruhigend zugleich war, ihn zu spüren. Wie leicht er war. Oder lag das an der Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers? „Aber es ist gut, wenn Sie es so sehen. Für den Anfang."

Das glückliche Gurgeln, das er in seine Schulter schickte, war neben seinem Lachen das Kostbarste, was er seit langem hatte hören dürfen.

oOo

Ein fester Bestandteil ihres Therapieplanes war das Anschauen von Hollywoodklassikern aus den 1940er und 1950er Jahren. Chase' Mutter hatte darin gelebt, sich ihre Traumwelt aufgebaut und sie mit dem Sohn geteilt, der nur allzu bereitwillig für ein paar vergnügliche Stunden der Tristesse seines beschwerlichen Alltags entflohen war. Meist schauten sie Musicals mehrmals hintereinander, _Ein Amerikaner in Paris_, _Der Zauberer von Oz_.

Doch Chase blieb apathisch, nichts rief irgendetwas hervor; keine Szene, kein Lied. Selbst der Glücksstern sank.

Gelegentlich lehnte er den Kopf an House' Schulter und schlief so nach einer Zeit ein, wobei er leise schnarchte und sein Hemd versabberte. Es machte ihm nichts aus, und er saß den Film bis zum Ende durch, während ein fiebernder Gene Kelly vor seinem inneren Auge sorglos im Regen tanzte. Erst Casablanca bewirkte ein Schlüsselerlebnis. Wieder einmal war Chase auf dem Sofa eingenickt, doch gegen Schluss wurde er wach und verfolgte den legendären Abschied von Humphrey Bogart und Ingrid Bergman am Flughafen mit wachsamem, beinahe angespanntem Interesse, wie er es nicht mehr erlebt hatte seit dem Unfall. Atemlos beobachtete House ihn von der Seite.

„Ha-ben ... noch - Paris", schnaufte er, Bogarts markige Abschiedsrede wiederholend, die Filmgeschichte geschrieben hatte. Von einer Verwirrung erfasst, die er bisher nicht gezeigt hatte, kniete er sich seitlich auf das Polster und drückte House einen nassen Kuss auf den Jochbogen.

„Erinnern Sie sich?" flüsterte er atemlos vor Überraschung und Aufruhr. „An Paris? Als wir dort waren und ich Sie – wir uns geliebt haben?"

„Lie-be mmm...", sagte er an seiner Wange und stieß mit der Zunge an seine Kehle; ein Schauer lief über seine Kopfhaut. Allein die Tatsache, dass seine Worte noch da waren, wenn auch recht abenteuerlich ausgesprochen, versetzte ihn in helle Aufregung.

_Liebe mich. Liebe machen._

„Wollen Sie–…?" Gott, er verlangte hoffentlich nicht zuviel von ihm. Er musste schlucken, um sich verständlich zu artikulieren und konnte sein unvermutetes Glück nicht fassen. Sein Leben lang würde er vor einem eindimensionalen Humphrey Bogart dankbar auf die Knie fallen, wenn Chase seinem draufgängerischen Vorschlag zustimmte. „Darf ich Sie lieben?"

„Mmm..."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Was ihm an Eloquenz fehlte, machte er durch viel sagende Gesten wett. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, eifrig und sehnsüchtig, fast ein bisschen schamhaft mit gesenkten Lidern, während seine Hände am Kragen des T-Shirts nestelten und schließlich darunter fuhren. House meinte, sein Herz höre zu schlagen auf. Nur durch seine Berührung, sein zaghaftes Streicheln, das ihn neu kennen lernte. Außer den Shorts trug Chase nichts am begehrenswerten Leib. Die Glätte und feuchte Kühle, den berückenden Duft seiner Haut wollte er ganz, ihn aufessen, sein Entgegenkommen belohnen, obwohl er so ausgehungert war nach seiner Sinnlichkeit, dass er glaubte, allein durch seine unvermittelte Nähe zu platzen. Aber es sollte nicht so über die Bühne gehen, so übereilt, explosiv und nur auf Triebe ausgerichtet, denn es war viel mehr, war es immer gewesen.

Zeit war kein Faktor in ihrer Beziehung. Er wollte es genießen, sich ihm allmählich geben und das Schönste für seinen unerschrockenen Liebhaber herausholen. Es unvergesslich machen.

Chase begriff, als er ihn ein Stück von sich weg schob. Er streifte ihm das Hemd über den Kopf, aufreizend zögernd, um sich anschließend wieder an ihn zu neigen und ihn zu spüren, während seine Hände über seine Hüften hinab glitten, dann nach vorne wanderten und ihn vorsichtig und behutsam liebkosten. Noch war es ein Spiel, nicht ganz ernst, doch er wurde härter und von dem Bedürfnis beseelt, die Hose zu öffnen. Doch vielleicht würde er ihn mit voreiligen Aktivitäten vergraulen. Ihr schneller Atem geriet zu einem, als House über Chase' Hals und Nacken strich, die Vertiefung zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen küsste und ihn unter den Achselhöhlen packend auf die Füße stellte. Das Sofa schien ihm zu profan für ihre körperliche Wiedervereinigung. Außerdem würden sie wahrscheinlich herunterfallen.

Kurzerhand dirigierte er ihn Richtung Flur, und sie wankten in einem kleinen Umweg zur Stereoanlage wie in einem trunkenen, bedächtigen Balztanz, bei dem dennoch keiner von ihnen beiden die Balance verlor. Der Junge bettete sich an ihn; er spürte die Hitze zwischen ihnen aufsteigen und kräftige Finger an seinen Jeans; knurrend zerrte er an der Knopfleiste. Es war kein ungehaltenes Knurren, sondern eines, das seine Bereitschaft anfachte und Gier offenbarte. Gier nach ihm, nach seinen Berührungen, seiner Intimität. Die Reaktion darauf hatte er bereits geerntet, hatte sie in dem Augenblick erhalten, als er sich an Paris erinnert hatte. Nicht nur er brauchte wenig, um in seinem ungestümen Liebhaber etwas zu wecken, für das er mit den Nutten manchmal eine halbe Stunde zugange war. Nein, er dachte nicht an sie, verschwendete keine Sekunde mehr an die Vergangenheit. Chase ließ sich nicht mit ihnen vergleichen. Er musste den jungen Australier nur anschauen, seine samtige Haut und das helle Haar berühren, und schon war er derart verwirrt, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte, was zwei und zwei ergab.

Blind tastete er hinter sich nach der CD-Anlage. Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihm, die Platte darauf einzuschalten und die Lautstärke aufzudrehen. _Nights in white Satin_. Wenn das nicht ein Wink des Schicksals war.

Plötzlich zappelte Chase herum, senkte das Gesicht mit einem halb nervösen, halb angsterfüllten Schluchzen an seine Schulter. Seine Hand legte sich auf seinen Schritt, krabbelte weiter nach unten, nachdem er den Hosenverschluss bewältigt hatte. Zwischen seinen Fingern und House befand sich nur der dünne Baumwollstoff der Boxershorts. Tief Luft holend bog er einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken, ehe er sich wieder an Chase wandte, der so mutig und kühn einen Vorstoß gewagt hatte. Wie im Traum, von dem er wünschte, er möge nie enden, verlangsamte er den Rhythmus ihres Tanzes, fuhr ihm mit trockenen Lippen federnd über das Auge und die feine, sichelförmige Narbe darunter, während er in seinem seidigen Haar wühlte und daran zerrte ohne es zu wollen. Chase bog den Nacken. Tränen sprangen in seine Unterlider, aber er ließ nicht von ihm ab.

„Whoa. Sie haben nicht viel von mir, wenn Sie zu eifrig sind ..." murmelte er belegt an seinem Ohr. „Schscht ... haben Sie keine Angst. Ganz ruhig. Vertrauen Sie mir. Es wird schön. Wir spielen ein bisschen."

Instinktiv drängte er sich an ihn, als gedachte er schon jetzt mit ihm zu verschmelzen, klemmte sein Schulterblatt zwischen Brustbein und Kinn und streichelte und ertastete seinen nackten Rücken mit einer Inbrunst, die seine Sicht für einen Moment verschleierte.

Trotz des geöffneten Fensters war das Klima im Schlafzimmer noch drückender, als sie tanzend eintraten, aber mittlerweile konnte er nicht mehr beurteilen, ob die Hitze von draußen oder ihren aneinander geschlungenen Körpern herrührte, die durch Schweiß zusammenklebten. Mit seiner süßen, quirligen Last, um die er den Arm gelegt hatte und seinen Nacken umfasste, lavierte er auf das Bett zu, das in der Tat mit Satinbettwäsche bezogen war, aber wenigstens keiner weißen. Von grimmiger Vorfreude ergriffen, hätte er beinahe aufgelacht.

Lange wäre sie nicht mehr blütenrein, dabei hatte er das Bett erst frisch bezogen. Als er den erregt keuchenden Chase darauf absetzte und mit kitzelnden Fingern seinen Fuß umfasste, um ihn ein wenig von seiner ursprünglichen Aufgeregtheit abzulenken, kreischte er übermütig, winkelte das Bein an und trat verspielt nach ihm.

Dann verharrte er und taxierte ihn schwer atmend und aufmerksam, nachdem er rückwärts in die Mitte der quietschenden Matratze gerobbt war. Seine Augen funkelten vor Freude und Erwartung, eine Haarsträhne betonte schweißdunkel den Verlauf seines Backenknochens. Hinter den halbgeöffneten, vollen Lippen schimmerten seine Zähne, mit denen er zubeißen konnte wie ein kleines Wildtier und sich auch nicht scheute, es zu tun, wenn er sich bedroht fühlte oder in Ekstase versank.

Er näherte sich ihm auf allen Vieren wie ein Jäger der Beute; sein Bein und mit ihm die Schmerzen waren vergessen. Nur Chase hatte Bedeutung, der wartete, der ihn wollte und liebte und nie enttäuschte, weder auf freundschaftlicher noch sexueller Basis.

In der Absicht, der Situation ein wenig die erotisch aufgeladene Spannung zu nehmen und sie gleichzeitig spielerisch anzuschüren, fingierte er ein paar Angriffe auf ihn, die jedes Mal mit einem lauten, ungehemmten Lachen quittiert wurden und dem Strampeln seiner perfekten Glieder, mit denen er ihn nur halbherzig abwehrte und sich erhitzte wie ein kleiner Junge beim selbstvergessenen Toben. Mit dem Unterschied, dass es gerade erst begann.

_Du darfst. _

Schwindelig von seinem vollkommenen Anblick, der Feuchtigkeit seiner Haut und dem Duft aus Moschus, Sex und Hingabe schloss er kurz die Augen und griff schließlich nach ihm, doch er wich wieder zur Seite, und er ließ ihn. Wenn er Zeit benötigte, sollte er soviel haben, wie er brauchte. Soviel er ihm erlauben konnte.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte Chase sich auf den Bauch gedreht, war unter ihn geglitten und hob in einem unmissverständlichen Angebot die Hüften. Er konnte nicht anders als ihn den Shorts zu entledigen, obwohl er immer noch entschlossen war, es so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, ihre Lust zu verlängern.

Bei Chase war Vorsicht geboten; aufgrund seines geringen Alters tendierte er zu einer Impulsivität, die bisweilen viel zu plötzlich mit ihm durchging. Andererseits fand er gerade diese Komponente besonders reizvoll, da sie ihn herausforderte.

Mit der Zunge streichelte er die unglaublich süßen, mit ihm flirtenden Lendengrübchen, und der Junge stöhnte auf, seine Finger verkrampften und entspannten sich, zerknitterten das Laken und zerrten es unmotiviert von der Matratze, während er wieder zu trampeln anfing. Zu seiner Freude stellte er keinen pathologischen Tonus oder Spasmus fest, was ihn zu der tolldreisten, nicht ganz ernsten Überlegung verleitete, jeden Abend mit ihm auf diese Art ausklingen zu lassen.

Unter den rhythmischen, wechselseitigen und dennoch harmonischen Bewegungen der Flanken und seiner Liebkosung vertieften sich die Grübchen, was ihn rasend machte und viel zu euphorisch, um den Reiz der seltenen physischen Merkmale voll auszukosten. Daher verabschiedete er sich widerwillig von ihnen mit einem letzten, besinnlichen Kuss, um sich dem nächsten Wunder auf der Landkarte von Robert Chase zu widmen, dem verlockenden festen, rosigen Hügel, der sich verführerisch zu ihm emporhob, um sich von ihm herunterdrücken zu lassen, was Chase einen weiteren Ton der Schamlosigkeit stahl. Wie unübertrefflich, wie hemmungslos er ungeachtet seiner Passivität mit ihm spielte.

Es war neu, dass er so ausschweifend agierte, ohne die übliche Verspieltheit, auf die er gerne einging, um ihrem Zusammensein eine Atmosphäre zu geben, in der Chase sich wohl und sicher fühlte. Dass er sich auch ohne dieses Kriterium so bedingungslos gehen lassen konnte, hatte er nicht geahnt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruhiger als ihm zumute war bedeckte er die schmalen Hüften und den Po mit Küssen, knabberte und leckte am Ansatz der Furche und berauschte sich an dem scharfen, salzigen Aroma seiner Haut, das sich mit seinem eigenen herberen zu einem individuellen, ungefilterten Duft nach Sex vermengte, den kein anderer je riechen würde. Wenn er ihn irgendwie konservieren könnte, wäre er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, falls er ihm irgendwann entsagen musste.

Die Vorstellung wühlte ihn auf und ließ ihn die Nasenflügel blähen.

Unruhig rutschte Chase herum, er hörte ihn auf einmal leise winseln. Ein Laut, unter den sich die Angst vor dem Unbekannten schlich, weil er ihn nicht mehr im Sichtfeld hatte. Es war eigenartig, doch vermutlich war es für ihn so, wie es jetzt war, das erste Mal, fremder als für ihn. Einen Beweis dafür, dass er sich tatsächlich an ihren Parisaufenthalt erinnerte, hatte er genauso wenig wie die Gewissheit, dass Chase ihn erkannte. Er hatte ihn noch kein einziges Mal beim Namen genannt. Umso mehr Grund gab es, behutsam vorzugehen, ihn langsam zu führen.

Er war so heiß und brodelnd und scharf auf ihn, dass er mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht zu explodieren. Doch es ging nicht um ihn, nicht ausschließlich. Er musste Chase die Angst nehmen, wenn es unvergesslich sein sollte, wie er es geplant hatte.

Die fast feminin runde, gebräunte Schulter, die er umfasste, wandte sich fügsam in der Drehung, der der schlanke Körper folgte. Aber sein blinzelnder Blick fragte auf eine Art, die eine unerklärliche Melancholie in ihm hervorrief und ganz kurz seinen Enthusiasmus trübte. Möglicherweise war es ihm gar nicht recht, angesehen zu werden bei etwas, das nur zwischen Mann und Frau natürlich schien. Im Inneren war er immer noch der schüchterne, scheue Chorknabe. Aber auch das Missbrauchsopfer, das lange keine Nähe hatte ertragen können und Blickkontakt mied.

„Ich will Sie ansehen. Es Ihnen schön machen. Schöner als bisher", erklärte er, wobei seine Stimme beinahe versagte vor Ergriffenheit. Die Pupillen in den grünblauen Augen vergrößerten sich überrascht. „Sie sind wundervoll. Ich möchte sehen, was Sie fühlen. Sie dürfen mir schlimme Worte in Ihrem Outbackdialekt zuflüstern, dann werde ich superheiß."

Als ob er es nicht schon wäre und Chase seine Sprache noch hätte. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr Bastard nennen, obwohl er einer war. Aber er hatte ihm dieses Angebot gemacht, damit er nicht glaubte, es handle sich um eine Schikane. Daran, dass er jedes Wort verstand, zweifelte er nicht mehr.

Anstatt zu antworten, legte Chase die Arme um ihn und dämpfte ein dunkles Lachen an seinem Hals. Offenbar verstand er doch nicht. Aber seine Hüften stießen in unzweifelhafter Absicht an seine, während er seine Beine mit seinem linken fesselte und ihn in den Rhythmus seines Beckens lenkte, der so überwältigend war, dass er meinte, auf natürliche Art eins mit ihm zu werden, ohne irgendetwas tun zu müssen. Es gab nichts, das ihm ein Verbot auferlegte, wenn er mit Chase zusammen war, weil der ihre besonderen Momente stets als Spiel betrachtete, aus dem mit der Zeit mehr wurde, sofern es sich ergab. Er wollte nicht erobert werden, sondern Vertrauen und Liebe erfahren und in vielfachem Maß zurückgeben.

Das Einzige, zu dem er imstande war in diesen Minuten des schwingenden Wogens, war ein Angriff auf seinen ihn unbeherrscht aufnehmenden Mund, der ihm seinen durch die Einschränkung der Hirnareale unkontrolliert laufenden Speichel schenkte und ihn damit schier ertränkte. Auch das brachte ihn um den Verstand, weil es originell und primitiv und unanständig war. Am liebsten hätte er ihm jeden überflüssigen Tropfen aus der weichen, wohlschmeckenden Schleimhaut geküsst.

Schließlich löste Chase zu seinem leisen Bedauern die Umarmung, aber es wurde fast besser, denn er gestattete ihm endlich, ihn zu erforschen, bot ihm das Wunder seines Körpers, und er keuchte erregt und voller Dankbarkeit auf, während er tiefer rutschte, mit Tast- und Geschmacksinn ihre Leidenschaftlichkeit aufeinander steigerte. Chase bewegte fahrig die Hüften, er konnte nicht still liegen und wimmerte leise. Als House die süße, glatte Brust hinunter zum Nabel schmeckte und gierig einatmete, schnappte er jäh nach Luft und stieß ihn kurz von sich, bevor er ihn wieder herzog und ein zitterndes Lächeln versuchte, das ihm völlig den Atem nahm.

Inzwischen pulsierte er unterhalb der Gürtellinie zum Zerreißen, aber er wollte sicher sein, dass es gut war für Chase, dass er ihm kein Unbehagen bereitete, wenn schon die Schmerzen unausweichlich waren, die er jedes Mal so tapfer ertrug.

Und dann fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass er das lindernde Gel im Badezimmerschrank vergessen hatte. Verdammt! Noch einmal wäre er nicht imstande, es zu holen, erst recht nicht im Moment. Er würde nicht mehr viel länger warten können, und auch Chase demonstrierte Anzeichen hochgradiger Erregung. Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes, als sein großspuriges Versprechen, es schön sein zu lassen, ohne Erleichterung für ihn einzuhalten. Hoffentlich gelang es ihm, er hatte noch nie so große Lust und einen so starken Druck empfunden, wenngleich er das jedes Mal glaubte, während und nachdem er ihn gehabt hatte.

Gezwungen ruhig, hungrig und doch verzückt umschmeichelte er Chase' Nabel, die schweißfeuchte, sich so zart anfühlende Haarlinie zum Schambereich, die ihm den Weg wies. Dort schmeckte er nach dem Zucker und Zimt seiner Schultern und dem Brustbein nach Curry und betäubend schwerem Wein; er war ein Festessen, das er mit allen Sinnen genoss, ohne sich daran je satt zu essen. Den Kopf zu heben, schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er wollte ihn atmen und anfassen, ihn lieben bis er vor Erschöpfung auf seiner schwankenden Bauchdecke einschlief.

Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, führte er die Hand unter das Becken, das Chase wieder unterstützend anhob, und weitete ihn behutsam, bis er keinerlei Zeichen von Beklemmung mehr in der sich allmählich entspannenden Miene las und spürte, dass es ihn erregte. Er war aufregend eng und gleichzeitig so einladend weich, bereit und fordernd, dass es ihm schwer fiel, Feingefühl zu sammeln, vor allem in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

_Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir leid, dass du es nicht wie ich empfinden kannst. Ich bin vorsichtig, ganz bestimmt. Du musst mir sagen, wenn es dir unangenehm ist._

Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen übers Gesicht, doch er schob sich höher über die hinreißend konvulsivischen Bauchmuskeln, und Chase folgte automatisch dem, was sein Körper, aber nicht sein distanzierter Geist ergründete, während er Laute von sich gab, die in ihrer abgehackten Atemlosigkeit seine Befriedigung und den Höhepunkt ankündigten. Er kannte es gut. Hinhalten würde er ihn jetzt nicht mehr, zumal es ihn selbst wie eine Folter ankam, sich angesichts der fleischgewordenen Versuchung in seinen Laken bändigen zu müssen. Aber es war schön und spannend, mehr noch. Worte für das, was er fühlte, auf was er zusteuerte, mussten erst erfunden werden.

Über seine Schultern zog sich Chase höher, ließ dann die Beine an ihm herabsinken und umklammerte seinen Brustkorb in einer ungestümen Welle der Begeisterung, als er sich weiter vorwagte und behutsam in ihn stieß. Der Druck der ihn unschlingenden Gliedmaßen wurde dermaßen fest, dass er fürchtete, er bräche ihm sämtliche Knochen. Nichtsdestoweniger beschwingte es ihn, es steigerte seine Leidenschaft, das pulsierende Empfinden, das beinahe seinen Höhepunkt beeinflusste, als er in einer kurzen Entspannungsphase des Jüngeren ohne Vorwarnung tiefer in ihn drang.

Verblüfft und erlöst zugleich stöhnte Chase auf und erhaschte sein Haar, ließ ihn wieder los und wand sich unter ihm, bevor er rückwärts fassend nach irgendetwas suchte, das Kissen fand und es mit einem entzückten Aufheulen kraftvoll durch den Raum schleuderte.

Oh, es war großartig. Ekstatisch. Zügellos. Unbeschreiblich. Noch nie hatte er gleich zu Beginn einen derart lustvollen Schrei aus Chase' Kehle vernommen, ihn so hitzig erlebt. Abwechselnd fließend und hart umwarben ihn die beispiellos elastischen und glatten Muskeln, rissen ihn hinab in einen Strudel aus purem Begehren und Glückseligkeit. Nirgendwo anders wäre er gerade willkommener. Er konnte ihn in dem jungen, betörend hübschen Gesicht erspähen, seinen verlangenden, wollüstigen Schmerz, der trotzdem dermaßen herrlich und begierig über ihn kam, dass er sich nicht bremste, in den Bewegungen mitschwang, in die Chase ihn beanspruchend und unersättlich trieb und dabei keuchte und stöhnte, mehr aus Lust denn aus Qual, die er ihm trotz aller Erregung nicht ersparen konnte.

Sein Vorsatz, es ruhig und sanft zu gestalten, wurde von Chase mit einer Vehemenz verhindert, die ihm die Besinnung raubte und ihn sich völlig vergessen ließ. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er die Rolle an ihn abgegeben hatte, wer von ihnen die führende Position übernahm.

Sich nach ihm ausstreckend wölbte Chase bebend den Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz und rang darum, ihn nicht zu verlieren, als ob er damit rechnete. Kleine, verlangende Töne vibrierten in seinem Kehlkopf.

Geh nicht.

_Wie könnte ich? Du musst nicht kämpfen. Ich bin da. Ich bin immer bei dir._

Da er einen temperamentvolleren, stetigen Takt anschlug, tat ihm House den Gefallen. Als er sich in eben jener Absicht vorbeugte, warf sich Chase ihm erneut ungeduldig und begeistert entgegen, ohne sich zurückzunehmen, ohne Bedenken, etwas falsch zu machen. Dynamisch rieben sich seine Beckenknochen an ihm, stimulierten ihn, und er stöhnte unter der Anstrengung, ihn gründlich zu spüren. In eine neue, ihn überspülende Welle der Ekstase eintauchend wälzte er sich mit Chase zur Seite, wo er ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllte, da es ihm nun möglich war, tiefer zu gehen, ihn energischer zu reizen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er auf die Gefühlspalette verzichten wollen, die Chase ihm offenbarte, wenngleich er die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Tonlos die Lippen bewegend, entfuhr ihm schließlich ein tiefes Stöhnen, als er ihn dichter zu sich rücken ließ und an sich presste. Das bisherige Versäumnis, ihn während dem Sex selten angeschaut zu haben, klaffte tief, und er schwor sich, ihn in Zukunft immer beobachten zu wollen, wenn er ihm so nahe und so begehrenswert war. Das attraktive, durch den Wechsel von Schmerz und Lust bewegte Gesicht dicht vor seinem glänzte von Schweiß und gab eine Leidenschaft preis, die fast zu überirdisch schien, um das Recht zu beanspruchen, allein durch ihn verwirklicht worden zu sein.

Seine zarten, geraden Brauen hoben sich, während er laut ausatmend am ganzen Körper zitterte und seine kräftigen und doch so sensiblen Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

House küsste ihn beschwichtigend, voller Endorphine, die es ihm schwer machten, ihn zu treffen, und sein Mund schnappte nach ihm, saugte ihn ein und hüllte ihn in den aphrodisischen Wohlgeruch von reifen Früchten. Unter dem Kuss schlossen sich Chase' starke Beine um seine Mitte, wodurch er wieder enger wurde, ihn fest umringte. Als er begierig, beinahe rücksichtslos tiefer glitt, peitschte das gesunde Bein auf ihn ein, die Ferse grub sich tief in seinen Lendenwirbel, während er seine Fingernägel in House' Rücken bohrte und ihn zerkratzte. Der unvermittelt brennende Schmerz auf seiner Rückseite wurde von einer überschäumenden Liebkosung gemildert, mit der er ihn suchte, wie um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, die überhaupt nicht erforderlich war.

Fieberhaft drängten die Muskeln ihn seiner Idylle entgegen, der er weder ausweichen konnte noch wollte; geradezu fanatisch, wie zwei lang Getrennte fanden sie sich, und er taumelte unbeirrt seinem Ziel entgegen wie ein Verdurstender seiner Oase, geschützt in einem versteckten Gewölbe, das kein anderer je betreten durfte und das für ihn reserviert war.

Außer sich und scharf Luft holend riss Chase die Augen auf. Ekstase darin löschte die Anstrengung des unermüdlichen Körpereinsatzes aus, mit dem er ihn zu sich geholt hatte. Ihre Unbeherrschtheit, mit der sie dem Höhepunkt entgegenjagten, dröhnte in den Ohren, Chase' immer lauter werdende Freudenschreie schraken wahrscheinlich die allzeit hellhörigen Nachbarn aus den Federn und sorgten für Gerede, und trotzdem gebot er ihm keinen Einhalt, weil er faszinierend und sensationell war in seiner Wildheit, aufwühlender als alles, was er ihm bis dato geboten hatte. Nicht das Beste, nicht die Glanzleistung - denn es gab hoffentlich noch viele Male mit ihm - aber das mit Abstand verrückteste Erlebnis, das sie bislang geteilt hatten.

Der stürmische Ausbruch des Jüngeren überraschte ihn, obwohl er selbst nicht mehr klar denken konnte, geschweige denn sich in der Gewalt hatte und ein lautes Keuchen ausstieß, das eher wie ein euphorisches Brüllen klang, als er sich in ihn ergoss. Parallel dazu spannte Chase jede Faser seines Körpers, bäumte sich auf und schrie gellend und dennoch tief vor Befreiung und Behagen.

Hätte Chase sich nicht weiter an ihn geklammert und wäre damit nicht so ungeheuer präsent, hätte er sich auf einem psychedelischen Trip gemutmaßt. Sein Kätzchen war ein Tiger.

Versonnen lächelnd und schwer atmend strich er ihm die feuchten Strähnen zurück, während er sachte an seiner Nase und dem nach ihm verlangenden Mund leckte. Abrupt fließender Speichel fing sich an seinen Bartstoppeln. Mit beiden Händen, die noch leicht zuckten, rahmte Chase sein Gesicht ein, versuchte seine Zärtlichkeit zu vergelten. Seine Augen schillerten verräterisch, blickten unstet und trotzdem ein wenig stier, und House streifte jedes Lid voller Triumph und gleichzeitiger Sorge, stärker zitternd als Chase. Die Laken fühlten sich nass und dämpfig an, er versank mit Chase darin wie in einem Liebesnest und wollte es um keinen Preis der Welt mehr verlassen oder gegen die Presidental Suite eintauschen. Ihre hormonellen Absonderungen berauschten ihn mit einer Nachhaltigkeit, in der er gedanklich ihr Abenteuer noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf durchlebte. Vergleichbares war ihm noch nie passiert.

„Chase ... ich heirate Sie morgen, Sie dürfen nicht ablehnen. Verlobt waren wir lange genug. Sie sind derjenige, den ich immer gesucht habe. Wenn Sie wollen, konvertiere ich. Sie müssen mir nur sagen, ob zum Katholizismus oder Judentum."

Er lachte ein wenig, bevor er plötzlich still zu weinen begann und sich auf die Seite drehte. Es war kein schamhaftes Weinen, auch keines, das von Schmerzen zeugte, sondern sein Versuch, die angestauten Emotionen zu unterdrücken und Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Geflissentlich nahm House ihn wieder in die Arme, zog ihn auf seine Brust, um sich mit ihm zurücksinken zu lassen und kämmte sein Haar mit den Fingern. Vielleicht hatte er ihn zu sehr aufgeregt.

„ War ... Liebe ..." hauchte er in seinen Mund, woraufhin er ebenfalls ein Lachen ausstieß und ihn nochmals küsste. Er konnte nicht anders, es war wie ein Geheimzeichen, ein Signal, das der sinnliche Mund an ihn sandte.

„Verdammt noch mal, das war sie. Sie haben sie gut gemacht. Viel zu gut für einen alten Mann wie mich."

„Ja", stimmte er rührend kindlich zu. „Mmm ..."

Etwas ungeschickt machte er Anstalten, von ihm herunterzukrabbeln, aber er hinderte ihn daran, indem er seine Taille umfasste und leicht das Kreuzbein und das sich willig gegen ihn drückende Gesäß bis unter die Pobacken knetete, wo er den zarten, kaum fühlbaren Flaum gegen den Verlauf strich.

Chase seufzte und schloss wohlig ermattet von ihrem unvergleichlichen Rendezvous die Augen, doch er dachte nicht daran, einzuschlafen. Vermutlich ging es ihm wie House, und er war über sich selbst verblüfft. Dass er mit Mädchen und Cameron so herrlich ungezähmt durch die Laken tollte, konnte House sich nicht vorstellen. Es hätte ihn sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig gemacht.

Seine schimmernde Nacktheit, die feuchten Schenkel und sein erschöpftes, entspanntes Gesicht waren zum Anbeißen, wie ein Garten voller Wohlgerüche und köstlichen Früchten. So lange wie möglich wollte er in ihren Genuss kommen, ihn streicheln und anfassen, und Chase ließ ihn gewähren. Ohne Berührungsängste räkelte er sich auf ihm, schob die Hände unter seine Schulterblätter, wo er sie verschränkte und gähnte, bevor er das spitze Kinn auf seinem Brustbein ruhen ließ und ihn verklärt durch schwere Lider anschaute wie ein satter, zufriedener Kater. In aufwallendem Wohlwollen wühlte er das zuvor sorgsam zurückgekämmte Haar gegen den Strich in seine Stirn, was ihn noch jungenhafter erscheinen ließ. So jung, dass ihn fast Gewissensbisse plagten. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen in seiner Erscheinung sah er noch so aus wie am Tag seines Bewerbungsgespräches vor etwa vier Jahren. Und doch hatte er sich verändert. Unmerklich, selbst für House.

Schwärmerisch zog er ihn näher zu sich, bis sich ihre Nasen berührten, packte ihn an den Hüften und legte die Hand dann unter den Po. Flaumig zart wie ein Pfirsich war er. Chase gab ein glucksendes, amüsiertes Lachen von sich, während er genussvoll ein Bein hochzog und sich wieder höher arbeitete.

„Mmm ..." Lippen und Zähne stießen fordernd an seinen Mund, seine Zunge zwang ihn weiter auf, doch er musste ihm mitteilen, was ihn beschäftigte. Vielleicht würde das eine oder andere Wort auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen.

„Ich will Sie immer. Wenn ich Sie ansehe, möchte ich lachen und weinen und Sie auf der Stelle haben. Keiner hat mich so geliebt wie Sie das tun. Ich glaube, dass ich viel zuviel Glück habe mit Ihnen. Ich habe es herausgefordert, und Sie haben dafür bezahlt", sagte er rauh, ließ die vollen, samtigen Lippen sich mit seinen vereinigen. Schlagartig, wie um seine romantische Ader zu betonen, fühlte er Tränen hochschießen, die er rasch fortblinzelte.

Er würde nicht immer gut genug sein für ihn, und in ein paar Jahren, wenn er physisch nicht mehr in der Lage war, für ihn zu sorgen, bot sich als einzige Alternative ein Sanatorium. Und der Abschied von ihm wäre umso schmerzhafter. Cameron war eine Närrin, dass sie ihn hatte gehen lassen, sein Potential einzig auf das Körperliche reduziert hatte, das, wie er zugeben musste, all seine einschlägigen Erfahrungen in den Schatten stellte. Obwohl die Trennung von ihr im Nachhinein besser für alle Beteiligten gewesen war, am allerbesten für ihn.

Versunken in den Anblick seiner Mundpartie, völlig abgekapselt von seinen pessimistischen Gedanken, die er ihm nicht mitteilte und nach denen er nicht fragte, spielte Chase mit ihm, beknabberte innig Kinn und Kiefer. Den Speichel wischte er nicht ab. Er war wie eine Trophäe für das lustvolle Spiel, die er ihm überreichte, und das rührte ihn wieder zu Tränen. Sanft erwiderte er seine Zuneigungsbekundungen und fuhr fort.

„Was ich sagen will-... Gott, ich bin nicht gut darin - ich weiß nicht, ob ich richtig bin für Sie. Natürlich will ich Sie behalten, aber vielleicht tue ich Ihnen weh. Ich bin nicht einfach, manchmal unberechenbar (vor einem geistig regen Chase hätte er das nie eingestanden) und nur auf meinen Vorteil aus. Sie sind meiner, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch. Sie können mir nicht einmal sagen, ob es gut war, was wir getan haben, gerade eben (aber er konnte es sehen. Es war gut gewesen, sogar sehr gut). Ich muss Sie vielleicht fortschicken, ehe ich Sie verletze, ohne dass ich es will oder bemerke. Bevor es soweit kommt, müssen wir eine Lösung finden."

„Lie-be", sagte Chase bekräftigend, stolz auf das neue Wort, das einigermaßen flüssig über die Lippen kam, und küsste ihm die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen fort, an denen er würgte; er konnte sie einfach nicht stoppen, und es war ihm auf einmal gleichgültig, dass Chase ihn so sehen musste. Die aufwühlende Nähe seines Australiers, seine Verwandlung und das eben Erlebte, auf das er nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte, forderten ihren Tribut.

Seufzend schlang House die Arme um ihn und barg das Gesicht an seiner Schulterbeuge, wo er sich zu einem melodramatischen Bekenntnis hinreißen ließ, das ihm unter normalen Umständen peinlich gewesen wäre. Allein, mit Chase gab es weder Peinlichkeit noch Schamgefühl. Vor ihm hätte er bedenkenlos all seine Geheimnisse gelüftet, wenn er sie hätte wissen wollen.

„Ich liebe Sie, nicht nur in meinem Bett oder in Paris oder sonst irgendwo, obwohl Sie in dem Bezug das Beste sind, was ich je erlebt habe. Aber es hat nicht so angefangen, Chase. Was wir uns geben konnten, ist viel mehr als das. Ich möchte Sie nicht hergeben. Sie sind mein Gefühl, und wir haben uns gut ergänzt. Aber vielleicht ist es besser für mich, ohne Gefühl zu sein, so wie früher, bevor wir uns näher gekommen sind. Sie machen mich verwundbar, und das ist etwas, das ich mir nicht leisten kann, nicht mehr. Sie hatten mich im Griff, als Sie noch gesund waren, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, wie ich mit Ihnen umgehen kann oder soll. Was Sie mögen oder was Sie ängstigt. Ich glaube, an einem Ort, wo man Fälle wie Ihren kennt, sich darauf spezialisiert, wäre besser für Sie gesorgt. Es wäre vernünftig und in Ihrem eigenen Interesse. Verstehen Sie das?"

Fern von jeglicher Regung starrte er durch ihn hindurch, stellte sein sinnliches Geplänkel ein. Das desillusionierende Ende wurde dem Abend nicht gerecht, nachdem sie soviel Spaß miteinander gehabt hatten. Besser, er hätte der Erschöpfung nachgegeben und wäre mit Chase in den Armen eingeschlafen statt nüchtern philosophisch zu werden und ihnen beiden somit einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

Er hätte sich die Zunge abbeißen mögen angesichts Chase' geistiger Flucht, nachdem er die ganze Zeit so herrlich _da _gewesen war. Unweigerlich folgte der physische Rückzug, doch House hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Chase grunzte protestierend und riss an seinen Brusthaaren, grub die Finger wütend ins Fleisch. Diesmal tat es weh, und er atmete zischend aus, um nicht aufzujaulen. Stattdessen nahm er sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und verlangte absolute Konzentration. Als er glaubte, ihn einigermaßen auf sich forciert zu haben, sprach er weiter. Es war ihm wichtig, und er sollte es verstehen.

„Es ist nicht um meinetwillen. Sie sind keine Last für mich, das werden Sie nie sein. Aber wenn ich Ihnen wehtue, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Wenn ich eine Maßnahme ergreife, die Ihnen nicht gefällt, dann nur aus Sorge um Sie. Ich möchte, dass Sie das begreifen."

„Mmm." Es klang trotzig, oder doch eher traurig. Resigniert. Dennoch blieb er bei ihm, die ganze Nacht, in der er kein Auge zutat. Irgendwann schmiegte Chase sich an ihn, die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen.


	3. Chapter 3

Irgendwann musste er trotz aller Aufregung und Kummer doch eingeschlafen sein; als der Morgen dämmerte, war das Bett neben ihm leer, die Wärme des Anderen jedoch noch fühlbar.

Ein verräterischer Geruch bootete den ersten Gedanken aus, der darin bestand, Chase habe nach der harschen Rede von heute Nacht das Weite gesucht. Schnuppernd richtete er sich auf. Täuschte er sich, qualmte es in der Wohnung? Alarmiert hinkte er durch den Flur, um den Jungen in der Küche vorzufinden. In der Pfanne verbrannte rohe Pasta, und der Kaffee oder irgendetwas, das danach aussah, köchelte im Wassererhitzer vor sich hin, während ein paar Teller aus Chase' Händen rutschten und auf dem Boden zerschellten, als ihn das Sirren des Rauchmelders erschreckte. Rasch riss er die Fenster auf, hinkte zum Türsturz, um seinen Gehstock zu holen und den ohrenbetäubenden Rauchmelder schachmatt zu setzen.

Wie versteinert stand Chase da, bis er sein Werk vollendet und auch die Herdplatte und den Wasserkocher ausgeschaltet hatte. Er schien nichts von dem Chaos um sich herum aufzunehmen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos; sein Körper verharrte in der Haltung, in der er das Geschirr hatte fahren lassen, die Arme leicht erhoben, einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Nur sein Zittern verriet den Aufruhr, der in ihm tobte.

Den Scherben ausweichend trat House an ihn heran, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen, in die er sich sinken ließ und sich allmählich entspannte. Er hatte ihm zeigen wollen, dass er es wert war, hier zu bleiben, indem er das Frühstück richtete wie er es vor dem Unfall fast jeden Morgen getan hatte. Beruhigend wiegte er sich mit ihm, strich über seinen Rücken.

Er war immer noch splitternackt und schwitzte ein bisschen, und er fingerte nach einem Küchentuch über der Spüle und rubbelte ihn trocken. Es belustigte und gefiel ihm, dass er seine diesbezüglichen Hemmungen am Fuß des Felsens in San Diego gelassen hatte, wenn der Unfall auch sonst nichts Positives bewirkt hatte.

Nackt durch die Wohnung zu laufen hätte sich Chase vorher zweifellos in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zugetraut. Aber der Anblick seiner kompakten, knabenhaften Statur war anziehend süß und die sommerlichen Temperaturen viel zu schwül für einen Morgenmantel, und er ließ ihn einfach so, wie er sich an ihn lehnte.

Gott, es war großartig, ihn zu spüren, viel zu gut, um ihn wegzuschicken. Seine Worte von heute Nacht bereute er spätestens jetzt. Insgeheim hoffte er, er habe sie geträumt, so wie die letzten Stunden insgesamt einem Traum entsprungen sein könnten. Dass sie es nicht waren, bezeugte Chase' Tumult, als er ihn sehnsuchtsvoll umfasste und sich an ihn drängte. Sein Atem fuhr heiß und schluchzend an seine Schulter.

„Was machen Sie denn? Es ist viel zu früh zum Aufstehen."

„Mmm-... Reich ..."

Er hob seinen Kopf mit dem Nasenrücken an, weil er die Hände nicht freihatte, und säuberte ihn vom Schleim zwischen Nase und Oberlippe. „Ich weiß. Es nimmt Ihnen keiner weg. Aber Sie sollten mich das machen lassen, solange Sie nicht auf dem Damm sind. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie bei Mom ein neues Lieblingsgericht entdeckt haben. Knusprige Spaghetti kannte ich noch nicht. Lassen Sie uns trotzdem bei Cheerios und Erdnussbutter bleiben und uns die Pasta für heute Abend aufheben, okay? Aufgewärmt schmeckt sie am besten."

Beschämt über die zerbrochenen Teller drückte er das Gesicht an ihn. Damit er seine Fußsohlen nicht an den Scherben zerschnitt, setzte er ihn auf die Tischplatte, wo er mit gesenktem Kopf und heruntersackenden Schultern vor sich hinstarrte, während House die Überreste der Teller wegfegte, wobei er ihn ständig im Auge behielt.

„Sie haben nichts Schlimmes getan. Im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie es versucht haben. Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Das war dumm. Ich will Sie nicht loswerden. Erst recht nicht nach heute Nacht. Und auch sonst nicht. Sie und ich, wir sind füreinander gemacht", beteuerte er, aber Chase beruhigte sich erst, als alles seine Ordnung hatte und House ihn wieder in die Arme nahm, bis der Kaffee durch die Maschine gelaufen war.

Er hatte es ihm zugesichert, und er würde sein Versprechen einhalten.

oOo

Wilson fing sie im Foyer der Klinik ab, obwohl sie durch das außerplanmäßige Frühstück überpünktlich eintrafen. Mist. Im Allgemeinen zeigten sich die Kollegen im Umgang mit Chase bemerkenswert zurückhaltend, beinahe gehemmt. Wenngleich er darauf gehofft hatte, enttäuschte ihn sein Team doch ein wenig. Immerhin gehörte Chase nach wie vor dazu, und er hatte nicht vor, ihn in absehbarer Zeit zu ersetzen, wenngleich Cuddy und auch Foreman ihm damit im Nacken saßen. Das Büro, in dem er nach der Schwimmstunde meist vor sich hindöste oder blicklos vor sich hinstarrte, suchten sie seltener auf als üblich. Foreman als vorübergehender Boss sowieso, doch auch die sonst so barmherzige Cameron überraschte ihn. Erstaunlich kühl informierte sie ihn über einen neuen Fall, ohne Chase auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hütete sich, sie darauf anzusprechen. Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken.

„Hör mal", begann Wilson gewichtig und beeilte sich, Schritt mit ihm zu halten, als er auf den Lift zustrebte. „Ich habe mir Chase' Akte vorgenommen. Ich weiß nicht, was du oder die kalifornischen Kollegen herausgefunden haben, aber für mich sieht es nicht so hoffnungslos aus. Hast du schon mal von Henry Gustav Molaison gehört? Ihm wurden in den Fünfziger Jahren aufgrund einer heftigen Epilepsie beide mediale Temporallappen entfernt, er verlor dabei etwa zwei Drittel seines Hippocampus, den parahippokampischen Gyrus und die Amygdala und konnte trotzdem ein fast normales Leben führen. Eingeschränkt schlechterdings, aber seine Krankheit ist nie mehr aufgetreten; trotz fehlender Gehirnfunktionen war er in der Lage, neue motorische Abläufe zu erlernen und sich an bestimmte Dinge zu erinnern –"

„Ich frage mich rein theoretisch, was das mit Chase zu tun hat." Nicht dass er es wirklich wissen wollte. Seiner Orientierung und des Angstempfindens beraubt, wäre Chase nicht mehr als ein Roboter. Schmerzfrei, aber nie mehr fähig, zu äußern, was er fühlte oder sich an Dinge zu erinnern, die für sie beide von Bedeutung waren. Dass er es konnte, hatte er ihm bereits mehrmals bewiesen. Sein ergreifender Versuch, das Frühstück zuzubereiten, war nur eines davon.

Der Lift war zu seinem Leidwesen groß genug, um neben ihm und Chase im Rollstuhl auch noch den quengeligen Wilson aufzunehmen.

„Na ja. Ich dachte, wenn wir es probieren, leidet er wenigstens nicht mehr an motorischen Störungen und den Krämpfen. Mach dir nichts vor, House. Sei Realist. Du kannst ihn nicht heilen, aber wir würden ihm immerhin seine Schmerzen nehmen können. Sprechen wird er vermutlich nie mehr."

„Er spricht mit mir von Liebe. Und Frühstück", widerlegte er und wuschelte Chase' Haar, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte. „Und dann machen wir beides."

Hektisch trat Wilson von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Oh, natürlich. Ihr habt einen Code entwickelt, wie das unter Liebenden üblich ist. Und so wie ich dich kenne, hast du bereits eine völlig neuartige, aber durchschlagende Therapie gegen die Kontraktionen ausgeheckt, ähnlich der, mit dem du ihn von seinem Trauma kuriert hast. (_In der Tat, mein Lieber_.) Ich will ihm helfen, geht das nicht in deinen Sturkopf? In einem Sanatorium kann man sich anschließend besser um ihn kümmern. Wenigstens wäre er nicht auf Schmerzmittel angewiesen; ich dachte, das wäre in deinem Sinn. Ich habe ein paar Adressen ganz in der Nähe rausgesucht. Es stünde dir frei, ihn jederzeit zu besuchen."

„Ich will nicht, dass an ihm herumgeschnippelt wird", knurrte er. „Das haben die Ärzte in Kalifornien schon hervorragend hingekriegt."

„Schön, eine Operation birgt gewisse Risiken, aber sei doch mal ehrlich: viel mehr können wir nicht zerstören; Gemüse ist er ohnehin schon. Außerdem erstaunt es mich, dass du so einfach aufgibst, gerade wenn es um Chase geht. Und was soll das mit einer Rehamaßnahme für dich, jetzt plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, nachdem du dich jahrelang dagegen gesträubt hast? Warum darf Chase dann keine haben? Hast du Angst, er lernt schneller als du?"

Er stieß ein geringschätziges Schnauben aus.

„Weil das vergeudete Zeit wäre. Und da wir gerade darüber reden: hör auf, mit mir zu streiten. Du ziehst ohnehin den Kürzeren. Operieren darfst du nur mit meinem Einverständnis, da Chase nicht fähig ist, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich werde keinem Eingriff oder einer Behandlungsmethode zustimmen, von der ich nicht völlig überzeugt bin. Auch keinem Heim. Deinen Eifer, ihn möglichst schnell loszuwerden, finde ich ziemlich übertrieben, wenn nicht sogar äußerst fragwürdig. Du bist eifersüchtig, gib es zu. Endlich tut sich eine Gelegenheit auf, ihn auf elegante Art und Weise von mir zu trennen."

Zwar gab Wilson kopfschüttelnd klein bei, was ihre Auseinandersetzung betraf, aber er begleitete ihn wie ein zweiter Schatten hinunter in die Umkleide des Schwimmraumes.

„Ich habe erst heute Nachmittag einen Termin", erklärte er auf House' pikiert hochgezogene Augenbrauen. „Dachte, ich sehe dir mal über die Schulter und applaudiere zu deinen Fortschritten. Du legst da eine verdächtig atypische Disziplin an den Tag, die mir nicht ganz geheuer ist."

„Du_ bist_ eifersüchtig."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Nur nicht so, wie du dir das einbildest. Ich will Chase. Er und ich haben mehr gemeinsam als du und er. Oder du und ich. Ich würde gern herausfinden, was an ihm so besonders ist, dass du nicht von ihm lassen kannst. Aus rein medizinischer Neugier, selbstverständlich."

Seine sarkastische, ihn tatsächlich frappierende Parade entlockte ihm ein widerwillig anerkennendes Grinsen, obwohl es dem biederen Onkologen nicht stand, Anzüglichkeiten zu verspritzen.

„Pech für dich. Ich war schneller."

„Ich komme trotzdem mit."

Verbieten konnte er ihm den Zutritt zum Bad kaum, und so verzog er sich mit Chase zähneknirschend in eine der Kabinen. Wilsons zweiter Name lautete definitiv Spielverderber und nicht Evan. Den hatte er sich aus Verlegenheit in den Führerschein drucken lassen.

Am Beckenrand wartete er bereits auf sie; die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, kräuselte er leichte Wellen auf. An House' Hand drängte Chase ungestüm zu ihm hin. Das Wasser übte denselben Zauber auf ihn aus wie vor einer Woche. Auf sein übermütiges Jauchzen hin fuhr Wilson herum; sein Mund bog sich zu einem respektvollen, überraschten Lächeln. Gefühle auszudrücken war etwas, das Chase nur hier oder bei House tat.

„Hey hey. Da ist ja einer völlig aus dem Häuschen."

Artig und doch zappelig vor Ungeduld wartete er, bis House ins Becken gewatet war, wobei er die Aufregung nicht kaschieren konnte und ihm zulachte. Ganz Unschuld und reizend wie ein unruhiges Kind in seinen bis zum Knie reichenden Hosen, war er unwiderstehlich. Es wunderte ihn, dass Wilson so stoisch neben ihm sitzen konnte und stattdessen sein Augenmerk auf ihn richtete.

„Du hast Kratzer auf dem Rücken."

„Neurodermitis", wiegelte er schnell ab. „Der Grund meiner Therapie."

Sie brannten wie Feuer in dem verflixten Solebad. Trotzdem war er lächerlich stolz auf sie. Sie waren der Beweis dafür, dass er keiner Halluzination oder einer geheimen Phantasie erlegen war.

„Davon wusste ich gar nichts. Sieht böse aus. Lass mich das ansehen."

Chase enthob ihn einer heiklen Inspizierung, indem er plötzlich ins Wasser glitt. Wilson, halb im Aufstehen begriffen, ließ einen erschrockenen Laut fahren, konnte ihn jedoch nicht mehr erreichen. „House! Du kannst ihn doch nicht-..-"

„Australier sind im Wasser flinker als an Land. Regelrechte Amphibien. Du solltest öfter mal über den Tellerrand schauen, Jimmy, dann müsstest du dich nicht permanent von Klügeren belehren lassen."

Mit einem ausgelassenen Prusten schnellte Chase in einer Welle in seine Arme, und er wirbelte ihn glücklich um die eigene Achse, zog ihn zu sich und musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um ihn in Wilsons Gegenwart nicht zu küssen. Seit Beginn ihrer Therapie war das zu einem kleinen Ritual geworden; zusammen mit Chase' Nähe versüßte es ihm die immer noch unangenehme Zeit im Wasser. Es gab vieles, was er Chase zuliebe aufgegeben hatte; die Scheu vor Wasser würde es nie sein.

Ein wenig verdutzt und fragend schaute Chase ihn an, während ihn seine Beine schmiegsam umfingen. Er verstand nicht, weshalb sie heute davon abwichen.

„Zuhause kuscheln wir", raunte er ihm zu und wehrte die Hand ab, die grobmotorisch und nichtsdestoweniger bemüht liebevoll und darum umso anrührender über sein Gesicht fuhr. „Richtige Männer machen das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Dr. Wilson sieht zu. Die Genugtuung, sein nichtvorhandenes Sexleben zu beflügeln, werden wir ihm nicht gönnen. Da drüben sitzt der Erbarmungswürdige. Sagen Sie Hallo zu ihm, wenn er sonst nichts von Ihnen haben kann."

Die Erklärung genügte. Er folgte seinem Wink, um den Onkologen nachdenklich und mit dem impertinenten Nachdruck eines entrückten Geistes zu betrachten, wobei er vertrauensvoll die Wange auf House' Schulter legte, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Sein Haar, glatt und nass und jetzt dunkel glänzend, umschmiegte seine Halsseite ebenso wie seine Hände die Schulterblätter, als er ihn sachte von sich weg schob, bis er bäuchlings auf der Oberfläche schlingerte und sich zutraulich seiner Führung überantwortete. Er liebte seine schlichten, arglosen Berührungen genauso wie seine erwachsenen. „Mmm ..."

„Hi. Ich bin Dr. Wilson. House' und Ihr Freund", sagte Wilson plump und winkte, um seine Tapsigkeit komplett zu machen.

Chase brüskierte ihn, indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf House zentralisierte. Wonniglich ließ er sich hin und her treiben, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen, während er die Arme ausbreitete, eine Hand an House' Taille. Sobald er ihn losließ, wurde er nervös und verkrampfte sich, daher achtete House darauf, Körperkontakt zu halten, was seltsamerweise von ihnen beiden angestrebt wurde. Nur die Strecke hin zu ihm bewältigte er alleine, weil er wusste, dass er belohnt wurde mit seiner Umarmung und ungeteiltem Interesse. Doch es war gut so. Es zeigte ihm, dass er gebraucht wurde. Manchmal, wenn er ihn nur ganz kurz losließ, er seine Hände nicht mehr an sich spürte, griff er verlangend und den Tränen nah nach ihm, obwohl er nicht in Panik geriet und ein besserer Schwimmer war als House. Abgesehen davon bewegten sie sich in dem Teil des Bassins, in dem beide noch stehen konnten.

Unaufhörlich wackelte Wilsons Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung, und er lief rastlos am Beckenrand auf und ab.

„Großer Gott, House. Ich durchschaue dich. Du machst das alles seinetwegen. Du willst nur nicht dabei ertappt werden, weil es dir peinlich wäre. Und sieh ihn dir an! Er ist völlig gelöst. Keine Symptome von Anspannung oder Angst. Und es scheint ihm tatsächlich Spaß zu machen. Ich habe ihn selbst vorher nie wirklich lachen gehört. Ich glaube, du schläfst doch mit ihm."

„In der modernen Medizin werden altbewährte Methoden und individuelle Bedürfnisse häufig unterschätzt. Und nicht zuletzt das Unterbewusstsein. Wasser entspannt ihn, weil er positive Erinnerungen damit verbindet." _Und an Humphrey Bogart und Paris_.

„Hm. Da könnte etwas dran sein. Mr. Molaison konnte gewisse Vorkommnisse in seiner Kindheit abrufen. Nicht alles, aber doch solche, die ihn geprägt haben. Lass uns den Eingriff durchführen. Vielleicht entpuppt sich Chase als lernwilliger als Molaison. Der hat im Alter sogar noch das Golfspielen angefangen. War ein ziemlich lebenslustiger Typ. Überleg dir das noch mal. Eine Operation ist die einzige Chance, die er hat. Ich habe mich bereits mit Foreman kurzgeschlossen; er würde verschiedene Tests und auch den Eingriff durchführen. Obwohl ich dir den Erfolg deiner Methode nicht absprechen möchte, kannst du ihn doch nicht Tag und Nacht durchs Wasser ziehen, bis euch beiden Schwimmhäute wachsen."

„Wieso nicht? Wir tun Dinge, die Spaß machen. Wenn er Spaß hat, verkrampft er nicht. Angst löst die Kontraktionen aus. "

„Ja, das glaube ich dir sofort. Du bist der Meister im Spaßhaben."

„Ich bin die geborene Stimmungskanone. Wenn du nicht immer die Einladungen zu meinen mittlerweile legendären Hauspartys absagen würdest, wüsstest du das."

„Hausorgien vielleicht eher", konnte sich Wilson nicht verkneifen.

„Die sind auf einen auserwählten Besucherkreis begrenzt und finden nicht an Sonntagen statt."

Ermutigend lächelte er Chase zu, der seinen Blick suchte und die Mimik scheu erwiderte. Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagten, wenn er denn überhaupt mitbekam, dass Wilson noch anwesend war. Er hielt House' Unterarm umklammert und ließ sich ein Stück von ihm weg und wieder herschieben, wobei er leise, glucksende Töne hervorsprudelte, die seine Heiterkeit verdeutlichten, als sich durch die Bewegung leichte Wogen bildeten.

„Okay?" fragte er, ein befriedigtes Lachen in der Stimme. „Ist es gut?"

„Hmm."

Unbeeindruckt von Chase' naiver Freude rang Wilson die Hände. „Du bist Arzt. Der Leiter einer medizinischen Abteilung hier im Haus. Das heißt, du hast Verantwortung gegenüber deinen Patienten."

„Chase ist mein Patient. Foreman hat meinen Posten übernommen, und er wird es solange tun, bis Chase wiederhergestellt ist. Wahrscheinlich will er ihn gar nicht mehr abgeben. Und weißt du was? Es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Ich habe mein Rätsel."

„Nicht nur Chase hat sich verändert", resümierte Wilson, bevor er seinen Kittel überstreifte und davon rauschte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaum war Wilson gegangen, schwang House Chase auf den Beckenrand und drückte ihm mehrere stürmische Küsse auf den Bauchnabel, nahm gespielt gefährlich brummend den Saum der Shorts zwischen die Zähne und zerrte sie ein Stück herunter, ehe er sich den Darmbeinmuskel vorknöpfte und ihn sanft knabbernd bearbeitete.

Vor Verwunderung und ihn plötzlich überkommenes Entzücken zog Chase derb an seinem Haar. Er konnte die Situation trotz House' gespielter Raserei und seiner Reaktion darauf abschätzen. Und er fühlte sich sicher mit ihm. Das war viel mehr als das, was er forderte.

Sein Fuß schlug unbeherrscht ins Wasser, bevor er sich mit beiden Händen abstützte, zurückrutschte und die Beine über House' Schultern positionierte, sie viel sagend an ihm herab streichen ließ und seine Haut sinnlich mit den Unterschenkeln massierte, während die beweglichen Zehen an der Hose zupften und dann neckend über seinen Hintern fuhren.

Ein wenig fassungslos blinzelte House hoch in sein breites, spitzbübisches Lächeln, ehe er erneut an seinen Bauch sank, das Gesicht hineinpresste und in ihm vergehen, tiefer gleiten und ihn befriedigen wollte. Oder ihn verzückt hinunter ins Becken auf seinen Schoß zerren. Der Gedanke, es hier zu tun, hatte etwas so Erregendes, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachsann. Chase wollte es genauso wie er, das sagte ihm sein freudiger Gesichtsausdruck, der sich in aufflammender Begeisterung erhellte, als er ihn tonlos danach fragte.

_Sollen wir? Möchtest du?_

Ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen entwich den sanft geschwungenen Lippen, als er damit anfing, über seine Wirbelsäule zu tasten, jeden kleinen, hervorstehenden Knochen betonend, während er Brust und Bauch mit mal energischen, mal federleichten Küssen bedeckte, Kreise auf sein Steißbein und die Flanke malte und mit der anderen Hand unter den Beinausschnitt der Shorts tastete, ihm Dinge sagte, die er nicht verstehen musste. Auf eine eindeutige Reaktion musste er nicht lange warten. Seine Berührungen und seine Stimme in einer ihm vorbehaltenen Tonlage, halb brummend, halb wispernd, hatten seit jeher einen ungeheuerlichen Effekt auf ihn.

Bald vibrierte er am ganzen Körper wie die Saite eines Flügels mit tiefem Resonanzboden, und genauso dunkel und melodiös klang der sinnliche Laut, den er ihm widmete und mit dem er seine Zustimmung äußerte. Zusätzlich verriet ihm das sacht einsetzende konvulsivische Zucken der Bauchmuskeln, dass er den Kontakt genoss, als er die Shorts über seinen Po streifte, nur um ihn ein wenig zu reizen, sein Vertrauen anzuerkennen. Und er fragte sich auf einmal, was dagegen sprach, da Chase sich nicht sträubte. Niemand würde sie sehen, keiner etwas bemerken. Frühestens in einer Stunde kreuzten die ersten Patienten auf. Außerdem brachen sie damit ein Tabu, und das war etwas, das die Sache umso interessanter machte.

Über das verdutzte Gesicht von dem zurückkehrenden Wilson oder über Cuddys Nervenzusammenbruch würde er sich diebisch freuen. Möglicherweise wurde er suspendiert, dann hätte er nur noch Zeit für Chase.

Bedächtig holte er ihn zu sich ins Wasser, wo er ihn sofort mehr als willig umfing. Der unmissverständliche, verführerische Druck seiner Leisten an seinem Unterleib erregte ihn derart, dass ihm für einen Moment entschlüpfte, wo sie sich befanden und er von seinem Eifer überrascht aufkeuchte. Heftig strampelnd befreite sich Chase vollständig von den Schwimmshorts; er fühlte seine Erektion an sich und drängte ihn impulsiv zu sich her. Auf Augenhöhe vollführte die Drosselgrube einen stummen Trommelwirbel, und er bearbeitete sanft die feinen Sehnen des Kopfhalters, wanderte hinunter zur den empfänglich reagierenden Brustwarzen und hob ihn in dieser Bewegung über sich. Hoffentlich war es richtig, er wirkte gehetzt und auf einmal nicht mehr so zuversichtlich. Obwohl er ihm nicht in die Augen sah, kommunizierte sein Körper, spannte sich und offenbarte neben sexueller Erregung Unbehagen und Angst.

Er strich ihm übers Haar und streifte seinen Hals mit den Lippen, um ihn ein wenig zurückzuholen, was ihm nicht glückte. Chase stöhnte, wusste nicht wohin mit sich und seinen Armen und riss abermals an seinem Haar, während House mit der Badehose kämpfte, um sie abzuschütteln. Über den Knöcheln blieb sie glücklicherweise hängen, bevor sie wie Chase' verräterisch an die Oberfläche getrieben wäre. Dessen spitzes Kinn ruhte jetzt auf seinem Kopf, wechselte in genießerischer, nervöser Begierde mal auf die eine und die andere Seite, erstaunlicherweise im Takt mit den wundervoll selbsttätig schwingenden Hüften, die ihn näher zu ihm brachten und einen drängenden Tanz begannen.

Trotz des Chlors konnte er sie riechen und schmecken, die Vorboten seiner hormonellen Ausschüttung, das scharfe Aroma seines Körpers und die zitternde Ungeduld auf der samtigen, von Wasser überfluteten Haut, als er die Hand unter ihn schob und ihn fand, um ihn sanft vorzubereiten auf ihre physische Verbundenheit.

So weich, eng, fühlbar, feucht und geschmeidig war er, dass ihm fast die Sinne schwanden. Er erreichte ihn schon und hätte sie um ein Haar um ihr gemeinsames Vergnügen gebracht. Unter einem wollüstigen Schauer erbebend und trotzdem verblüfft ob seines Vorgehens und jäh zusammenzuckend kreuzte Chase die Beine hinter ihm, hob die Hüften in einem eindeutigen Angebot, nur um kurz darauf über House' Schenkel erneut ein Stück zurückzurutschen, indem er den Schwerpunkt verlagerte, sich ihm jedoch nicht entzog. Ganz überzeugt schien er demnach noch nicht zu sein, oder aber er kokettierte mit ihm, so wie er es häufig getan hatte. Manchmal zückte er raffinierter die Register als eine Femme fatale. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, in der er offenbar Mut gefasst hatte, neigte er sich wieder vor, schnappte nach seinem Haaransatz und züngelte spontan und entzückend ungeschickt über seine Stirn.

Ungehinderter Speichel sickerte über sein Gesicht, und er lachte wie betrunken, obwohl er wusste, dass es Chase war, der ihn in einen Rausch versetzte; kein noch so hochprozentiger Wodka hätte je diesen Zustand bewerkstelligen können, in dem er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten und es ihm letztendlich gleichgültig war. Er durfte alles mit ihm machen, alles, was er wollte, denn alles das wollte er auch.

„Will ... mmm ... Lie-be ..."

„Die bekommen Sie", garantierte er heiser an seiner Brust; etappenweise verleibte er sich seine duftende Haut zum Schlüsselbein über die glänzende Rinne des Halsansatzes zur dezent gebräunten Kehle ein, aus der hungrige, wundersame Töne stiegen, die ihn in ihrer Mannigfaltigkeit aufpeitschten und die wie das dunkle, männliche Lachen nur Chase gehörten.

Mit trügerischer Selbstbeherrschung nahm er ihn frontal auf den Schoß und ließ ihn das Tempo bestimmen. Er kompensierte den jugendlichen Ungestüm, indem er Chase anhob und mit nonverbalen Lauten beschwichtigte, sowie in seiner Miene Angst oder das kleinste Anzeichen von Schmerz aufflackerte. Allerdings manövrierte die Freude darüber, ihm so nahe zu sein, sämtliche negativen Empfindungen aus.

Es war angenehm, ihn ruhig anzutreiben und mit ihm etwas anzuvisieren, dem sie beide nicht ausweichen wollten und sich dabei wechselseitig und ohne Hast erforschten. Feinfühlig vorzugehen nach der Wildheit, die er ihm das letzte Mal bekundet und ihn mit sich in eine verzehrende Leidenschaft hineingezogen hatte, die sich nun in einer achtsamen und doch aufreizenden Umarmung manifestierte und in der sie sich zärtlich, sich beobachtend und einander umwerbend näher kamen.

Lange hielt sich Chase nicht an die ungesagten Vorschriften, was seiner jugendlichen Verspieltheit geschuldet sei. Ihr Zusammenkommen hatte er nie als feierliche Angelegenheit oder einen Machtkampf bestritten, und er tat es auch jetzt nicht, hielt nichts von sich zurück oder versuchte House zuliebe, sich zu zügeln. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe, weshalb er und die verbissene Immunologin Schluss gemacht hatten, bei der er sich Ausgelassenheit nicht vorstellen konnte, schon gar nicht im Bett oder – in ihrem Fall – in einem Swimmingpool. Doch dass er sich, anders als sonst, so herrlich schutzlos und dennoch einfallsreich zeigen konnte in seiner Gegenwart, die ihm zweifellos in den ersten Jahren gehörig Respekt eingeflößt hatte, bereicherte nicht nur den Australier. Der kühle, vor Kollegen oft arrogant erscheinende Robert Chase versteckte hinter seinem Gleichmut langfristig angestaute Emotionen, die er einzig vor ihm darzulegen wagte, und das gelegentlich mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn nicht mehr beunruhigte.

Voller Erregung, der er nicht Herr wurde trotz House' Besonnenheit, krallte er sich an ihn, dämpfte ein Stöhnen an seiner Schulter, als er ihm entgegen fieberte und ihn seinen kostbaren, engen Muskeln überantwortete, die ihn belagerten und mit ihm spielten, ihn jählings kommen und gehen ließen. Er machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung mit seiner Aufregung, aber es war in Ordnung, wenn er es so beabsichtigte. Schmerz fühlte er offensichtlich keinen mehr, und nur darauf kam es ihm an neben dem Bedürfnis, ihm Lust zu verschaffen. Liebe zu machen. Er hatte soviel verpasst, bevor er Chase kennen gelernt hatte, und nun tat sich etwas auf, das neu und beglückend war und ihm erlaubte, seinen jungen Liebhaber so zu behandeln, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ohne dass er oder Chase ein Gefühl der Demütigung hinnehmen mussten. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, und er hatte sich damit begnügt, an seinen Spielen teilzunehmen, sie dann und wann fortzuführen, doch intim waren sie stets unter House' Bedingungen gewesen, weil er nicht imstande gewesen war, Chase das Zepter zu übergeben, der es unter normalen Umständen nie angenommen hätte. Wie sehr er jetzt die ungewohnte Erfahrung, das vorsichtigere Miteinander anerkannte, drückte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dessen Einsatz und den traumhaften Tönen aus, von denen ein paar aus ihm heraus brachen, als er ihn abrupt von sich wegstieß.

Er wusste, dass es nicht böse gemeint war, sondern aus äußerstem Aufruhr erfolgte und diesmal vielleicht sogar aus der Besorgnis heraus, ihn mit seinen unkontrollierten Bewegungen zu verletzen. Dennoch wagte er sich wieder in ihn und bestaunte euphorisch und verzückt die Veränderung, die ihn ergriff. Sein rosiger, frischer Teint durchblutete sich rasch, und in seinen verträumt verschleierten Blick mischten sich schlagartig entfesselte Begeisterung und sexuelle Überreizung, als er kurz wie vorm Weinen den Mund verzog und die Brauen wölbte. Es tat ihm fast ein bisschen leid, ihn dermaßen zu beanspruchen, doch er wollte ihn so sehen, weit weg von Zwängen, in einer Woge aus purer Glückseligkeit und Enthemmung, die er dem Unfall und seinen Genen oder der vernachlässigten Kindheit zu verdanken hatte, die ihn für taktile Reize hypersensibilisierten.

Unter den Wassertropfen perlte Schweiß, der von seiner Oberlippe aufgefangen wurde, aber er keuchte leise und glücklich, während er sich zunächst ein wenig widerwillig und dann fügsam dem von ihm vorgegebenen Rhythmus anglich, nun nicht mehr gar so aufgebracht, aber mit einer Lebhaftigkeit, die ihnen beiden gut tat nach den langen Phasen seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit. Er liebte ihn so wie er jetzt war, offen, sinnlich und unbändig in seiner Gier, heiß auf ihn, überall und zu jeder Zeit, losgelöst von Anstand und Moral. Anfangs hatte er davon geträumt. Die Realität indes übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen.

Beharrlich schloss Chase ihn ein, als er tiefer glitt und ließ ihn nicht mehr gehen, fuhr ihm haltlos und grob durchs Haar und über die Schultern und schlug spielerisch auf ihn ein, um dann unbekümmert ein triumphierendes, atemloses Lachen hören zu lassen und Fontänen aufzuspritzen, indem er mit den schlanken Beinen an seinen Seiten auf die Wasseroberfläche eindrosch. Atem und Puls beschleunigten sich, verflochten zu einem einzigen pulsierenden Herzschlag, als sie sich im Kreis drehten und ihm schwindelig wurde vor Verlangen, das er Chase wortlos mitteilte.

Immer würde er ihn so in Erinnerung haben, das feuchte Haar, die feste, sich zart anfühlende Struktur der Haut und der Glieder, die an seinen in einer erfrischenden Burschikosität erstrahlten. Und nicht zuletzt sein Gesicht, das vor Leidenschaft glühte.

Aufsteigende Ekstase und Schwerelosigkeit überwältigten ihn mit einer solchen Kraft, dass er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und mit einem aufgewühlten Chase in den Armen zur Mitte des Pools wirbelte. Ihre Umarmung wurde fordernder, wilder, verschlingender und fast verzweifelt, als sie sich ineinander pressten, sich fanden und House den Aufschrei, der Chase entfuhr, mit einem stürmischen Kuss mäßigte und zugleich sein eigenes Entzücken, in das er kopfüber stürzte.

Die treibenden Bewegungen ihrer erschöpften Muskeln ließen sie in einer Intimität versinken, in der es nur noch Chase und ihn und das Gefühl der Befriedigung gab, das sie vereinte. Bis sie sich beruhigt hatten, wieder zu Atem kamen und die Endorphine allmählich zum Erliegen, verging eine Weile, in der sie sich dem tragenden Element überließen, während House den Jüngeren streichelte und immer wieder an sich drückte.

„Gut ..." flüsterte Chase schließlich und platzierte einen keuschen Kuss auf House' Ohr.

„Gut ist kein Superlativ. Ich schwöre Ihnen, keiner macht es besser als Sie, und ich habe viel erlebt. Sie bekommen einen Orden von mir. Die Prostata am goldenen Band. Erinnern Sie mich daran, wenn wir das nächste Mal baden gehen."

Seine Hand ruhte plötzlich auf seinem Oberschenkel, fuhr erstaunlich vorsichtig die Konturen des vernarbten Gewebes nach. Die Badehose hatte es verdeckt. Jetzt nicht mehr. Er sagte nichts, küsste ihn noch einmal, aber seine Hand ließ nicht von ihm ab. Als er Anstalten machte, sich abweisend von ihm zu lösen, verringerte er den Abstand, ein flehendes Geräusch in der Kehle, das ihm verdeutlichte, wie bitter und tatsächlich neu die Erkenntnis für ihn war, dass er einen Krüppel begehrte.

„Schmerz..." Seine Stimme erstarb, und sie klang nicht wirklich nach Chase, doch das eine Wort reichte aus, in das er all sein Mitgefühl und seine Trauer legte, gemeinsam mit der federleichten Berührung des Oberschenkels, die er vermisst hatte.

Gerührt hob er das schmale, verzweifelte Gesicht zu sich empor und vergalt seine Zärtlichkeit auf etwas rohe Art, die seine Melancholie verbergen sollte. „Nein. Es tut nicht weh. Nicht jetzt, nicht wenn Sie da sind. Schon deshalb kann ich nicht ohne Sie sein. Sie sind mein Arzt. Mein Baby und mein Wunderheiler. Sie müssen nichts tun dafür. Nicht einmal mich lieben. Das habe ich nie verlangt. Nur hier sein."

Völlig niedergeschmettert warf er die Arme um ihn. Sein Rücken bebte unter einem qualvollen Schluchzen, und House kraulte seinen Nacken, linderte seinen Kummer.

„Ich leide nicht. Es gibt Medikamente, die den Schmerz erträglich machen. Aber Sie brauche ich viel mehr."

Gestern erst hatte Wilson ihm ein neues Rezept ausgeschrieben. Er hatte ihn angelogen, weil er ihn nicht wissen lassen wollte, wie schwer er mit dem veränderten Chase zurechtkam, der zwar durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, sich ihn aber nach dem Witz und der Aufgewecktheit des alten verzehren ließ. Erotische Ausschweifungen ersetzten auf Dauer kein gutes Gespräch bei einem Glas Wein oder einen vergnüglichen Fernsehabend, obwohl er sich bisher nicht beklagte. Und wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn er die neue Facette in ihrem Leben mit einem geistig wachen Chase hätte teilen können. In den letzten Tagen hatte er wieder heimlich zum Alkohol gegriffen, obwohl er ihm vor längerem versprochen hatte, die Finger davon zu lassen. Es war Chase' Bedingung gewesen, weiter mit ihm zusammenzuleben.

Als er ihn zum Beckenrand gebracht hatte und die herrenlosen Badeshorts einsammelte, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten an der Glaswand vorbeihuschen. Er wünschte, dass es nur die Putzfrau gewesen war und erschauderte dann doch wohlig beim Gedanken, Cuddy könnte sie in flagranti ertappt haben.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Warnung: Dieses Kapitel ist nichts für Chamerons. Für mich war Cameron nie das, was sie vorgibt zu sein. Außerdem sagt sie später selbst, dass sie Chase nie geliebt hat, was in den vorigen Staffeln auch deutlich zum Ausdruck kommt. Ich finde es immer wieder befremdend, wie sehr manche Fans darauf beharren, dass sie und Chase das ideale Paar seien... und sie sich zum Finale tatsächlich zurück wünschen, um mit Chase in den Sonnenuntergang zu reiten.  
><strong>_

Cameron saß mit kämpferisch übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und gerunzelter Stirn im Büro und klatschte geräuschvoll die Patientenunterlagen auf den Tisch, als sie es an diesem Morgen betraten. Es hatte sich eingebürgert, dass er und Chase später eintrafen. Die Therapie hatte Vorrang, und da Foreman ihn ohnehin am liebsten nutzlos an den Schreibtisch gefesselt und geknebelt hätte, drängte er nicht darauf, in den aktuellen Patientenfall involviert zu werden. Chase war spannender. Unglücklicherweise schien das auch Cameron zu denken. Eine ganze Woche hatte sie sich immerhin zurückgehalten.

„Sollten Sie nicht woanders sein? Im Labor oder wo immer ich nicht bin?"

„Die Serologie wurde bereits ausgewertet. Foreman macht gerade eine Leberbiopsie." Sie klang aggressiv und eröffnete ohne Umschweife das Gefecht, wobei sie die Hände auf die Hüften stemmte. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Über Chase."

„Ja", sagte er und ging zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich und Chase einen Becher einzulassen. „Das scheint unumgänglich. Schade, dass Sie es nicht fertig bringen, mich nur ein einziges Mal zu überraschen, indem Sie das tun, was ich nicht von Ihnen vermute. Seit wann ist Chase eigentlich so interessant, dass plötzlich jeder über ihn reden will?"

„Wir machen uns Sorgen, das wissen Sie."

Lässig zog er den Rollstuhl zu sich heran und stellte den Kaffee vor Chase, der unbeholfen danach tastete und verärgert grunzte. Cameron fuhr zusammen, als House den Becher aufgriff, den Dampf wegpustete, Milch hineinschüttete und die Tasse sorgfältig an Chase' Lippen führte. Andächtig nippte er einen Schluck, seine Finger über denen von House. Der brühend heiße Kaffee lief über dessen Finger, als Chase seine schnell zurückzog.

Er blies die Backen auf, kniff die Augen zu und ließ die Luft langsam entweichen. „_Süßer Schmerz._ Schießen Sie los. Ich schieße zurück, sobald der Kaffee kalt ist."

Den eindringlichen, sonderbar harten Blick auf Chase gerichtet, dem eine noch feuchte Haarsträhne vom Duschen über den Nasenrücken fiel, druckste sie herum. „Draußen."

„Okay. Begleiten Sie uns zur Cafeteria. Chase hat heute Morgen das fliegende Spaghettimonster vernichtet, das wir uns reinziehen wollten. Zwei Reuben Sandwichs auf Ihre Rechnung sollen mir recht sein."

Humorlos wie immer und mit verkniffenen Lippen starrte sie ihn an. Eigenartig, dass sie und sein Australier der gleiche Jahrgang sein sollten, noch eigenartiger, dass sie eine Affäre miteinander gehabt hatten. Was Mädchen anging, bewies er nicht wirklich Fingerspitzengefühl. „Chase mag kein Reuben's."

„Sie würden staunen."

„Als ich sagte _draußen_, meinte ich damit außerhalb der Klinik. Im Park", wand sie sich heraus.

Sie wollte mit Chase nicht essen, nicht Zeuge davon werden, wie halb zerkaute Speisen über sein Kinn liefen.

Die Aura des saloppen, adretten Collegeboys, in dessen Körper sie sich verliebt hatte, und seine Wohlerzogenheit waren mit seiner Behinderung passé, seine motorischen Störungen kaum zu ertragen. Nicht etwa, weil sie Mitleid empfand. Konsterniert stellte er fest, dass sie sich Chase wegen schämte. Er rief eindeutigen Widerwillen in ihr hervor, und dafür verabscheute sie ihn und letztlich sich selbst, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn auf das Niveau eines dreijährigen Kindes herabzuwürdigen. Vermutlich war das, was sie jetzt an Geschützen auffuhr, der verzweifelte Versuch, ihre Integrität und ihren Ruf als Mutter Teresa wiederherzustellen, um ihn auf Lebenszeit zu betreuen und sich dabei als Übermutter zu fühlen. Ein sprunghaftes Wesen war sie, die nach außen hin duldsame und verzeihende Dr. Allison Cameron, doch jetzt witterte sie ihre Chance.

Beinahe hätte er von seinen überragenden Qualitäten als Bettgespiele geprahlt. Doch das hätte ihn verletzt, so oder so. Chase verstand nicht alles, aber das Wichtigste.

Und er wollte ihm Cameron ersparen, die mit pikierter Miene und grausiger Faszination jeden seiner Versuche, gesittet zu essen, analysiert hätte. Obwohl es inzwischen recht gut funktionierte mit seiner Hilfe und er ihm versicherte, dass er es gern tat, war es für Chase' noch vorhandenes Selbstwertgefühl demütigend, sich füttern zu lassen. Unter vielen Leuten und den Augen von Cameron würde es ihn noch unangenehmer berühren.

„Ihr voriger Boss hätte keinen Freigang genehmigt. Ziemlich lax, der gute Foreman. Muss ihm mal auf die Finger klopfen, damit das nicht einreißt, wenn ich wieder am Ruder bin. Na schön, wir haben nichts Besseres vor. Ich hoffe nur, Sie planen nicht, mich hinter einen Busch zu zerren. Das könnte eine große Enttäuschung werden."

Wider Erwarten nahm sie ihm den Rollstuhl im Freien nicht ab, um sich für jedermann als sichtbare Barmherzigkeit in Person zu produzieren. Die Hände feindselig in den Kitteltaschen, schlenderte sie neben ihnen her und rüstete sich für den großen Schlag. Als ob er nicht schon wüsste, worauf sie aus war. Allerdings erstaunte ihn, wie ängstlich darauf bedacht sie mit ihren einstigen Wochenendliebhaber und Mitarbeiter auf Distanz ging.

Chase erkannte sie nicht; er ließ nicht einmal durchblicken, ob er ihre Anwesenheit wahrnahm, was jedoch kein Grund war, nicht einmal flüchtig Kontakt aufzunehmen, ihn kurz zu berühren oder ein Wort an ihn zu richten. Er freute sich selbst über Foremans tägliches albernes Zwinkern, mit dem er ihn begrüßte und auch wieder verabschiedete. Sein ehrliches Lächeln wog die Überwindung auf, die Foreman diese Gebärde mit Sicherheit kostete. Aber Chase wusste, dass sie ihm galt und fühlte sich akzeptiert.

„Es gibt keinen Busch", sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern ins Blaue hinein. „Sie werden reden müssen. Zu dumm. Jetzt entgeht mir Ihr saueres Gesicht, wenn ich keinen hochkriege."

Hörbar schöpfte sie Atem und warf Chase einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Einen Moment lang dachte und fürchtete er, sie nähme seine Hand, aber sie strich nur ihr Haar zurück, obwohl es vollkommen windstill war und wieder sehr heiß, so dass er Chase nur in Jeans und sein heiß geliebtes T-Shirt gesteckt hatte. Die Geste hatte er noch nie an ihr bemerkt. Sie schien in der Tat nervös zu sein.

„Wilson sagt, Sie haben Ihre Medikation erhöht. Und Sie holen sich wieder-..." Verlegen räusperte sie sich in die Faust. „Sie haben wieder Damenbesuch."

Damit setzte sie ihn erst einmal – wenn auch nur eine Sekunde lang - schachmatt. Sollten das ihre Champions sein, die sie als Argumente gegen Chase' Aufenthalt bei ihm ins Rennen schickte? Clever. Wilson hatte ihr natürlich brühwarm von den Striemen auf seinem Rücken erzählt und sie für das Souvenir einer heißblütigen Professionellen gehalten. Vor ihm war wirklich nichts sicher, nicht einmal ein Geheimnis, das keines war. Wenn er es Cuddy aus Rücksicht nicht anvertrauen wollte oder konnte, musste er seine Seelenverwandte damit belästigen.

Äußerlich gleichmütig karrte er den Rollstuhl weiter. Die Wahrheit wäre ihm jetzt plump erschienen und hätte sie in ihrem Entschluss bestärkt, ihm Chase zu entreißen. Außerdem versprach das Gespräch, interessant zu werden. Mal sehen, wohin sie ihn lotste. Einen Kommentar auf die verbrämt angeführten Nutten ließ er dennoch vom Stapel. Es würde sie nicht über die Maßen schockieren, aber ein wenig schon, wenn er Glück hatte.

„Was ist schon dabei? Er schaut gern zu. Ich setze ihn dann ans Ende des Bettes, damit er mitschaukeln kann."

Er hatte.

Empört schnaufend langte sie nach den Griffen des Rollstuhls, drängte ihn jetzt doch ab und übernahm rigoros die Führung. Ohne Halt und seinen Stock fühlte er sich auf einmal gebrechlich. In seinem Bein zuckten und brannten die verbliebenen Nerven, als er schwerfällig hinter ihr herstolperte, sie einholte und mit ihr stumm und verbissen und metaphorisch um den Rollstuhl kämpfte. Schließlich gab sie als die körperlich Unterlegene nach, ließ sich jedoch nicht abhängen. Wie ein Terrier, der sich in seine Wade verbissen hatte, tänzelte sie um ihn herum. Er wusste, dass sie noch lange nicht fertig war, und dass er im Kampf um Chase die schlechteren Karten hatte; allein schon aus dem Grund, weil ihn keiner als zuverlässig, fürsorglich und geduldig bezeichnet hätte. Nicht einmal Wilson, der Chase vermutlich ohnehin lieber in Camerons Obhut geben würde und somit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen hätte: er wäre besser versorgt, zumindest oberflächlich, erdrückt von ihrer kranken Art von Zuneigung, und ihm – House – bliebe nicht anderes übrig, als Wilson wieder die erste Geige spielen zu lassen.

„Ist das wahr? Sie lassen Chase dabei zusehen? Oder sperren ihn aus, bis die Stunde voll ist? Das ist grob fahrlässig, House! Sehen Sie ihn sich doch an. Er kann keine Minute unbeaufsichtigt sein. Und er gehört nicht in die Obhut eines... eines Junkies. Verzeihen Sie, aber so ist es doch. Die letzten Monate haben Sie ohne das Vicodin hervorragend durchgehalten, Wilson und ich waren so stolz auf Sie."

_Und mein Junge erst. Irgendwie scheint das niemandem von euch Moralaposteln aufgefallen zu sein_.

Weil er nichts an die große Glocke hängte, kein Aufheben um seine Verdienste machte, die er subtil und leise ausübte. Nun nicht mehr ganz so leise, dachte er amüsiert. Aber mit umso mehr Verve.

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt", sagte er barsch. Je eher er es hinter sich hatte, desto besser.

„Ich will nicht drum herumreden. Sie sind kein Umgang für ihn. Das waren Sie nie. Ich habe immer versucht, ihm das klar zu machen. Und nicht nur ich. Foreman ebenfalls, sogar Wilson. Was nun geschehen ist, war abzusehen. All die Zeit haben Sie ihm geschadet, und nun kassieren Sie die Quittung dafür. Es war für ihn nie einfach, sich selbst zu sein; er hat immer jemanden gesucht, dem er nacheifern konnte, und das waren nun mal leider Sie. Sie haben sich seine Vergötterung zunutze gemacht, um ihn immer mehr sich selbst entgleiten lassen und zu werden wie Sie. Er war so durcheinander, immer unter Anspannung, seit er mit Ihnen zusammenwohnt. Reden wollte er nie, obwohl es ihn wahrscheinlich erleichtert hätte. Und ich glaube, es lag daran, dass er sich geschämt hat. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was Sie ihm angetan haben…"

Er hatte ruhig bleiben, sich nicht von ihr provozieren lassen wollen, aber sie reizte ihn aufs Blut, zumal sie ihn nach der aufwühlenden Lustbarkeit mit Chase in einer verletzlichen Lage erwischt hatte. Seitdem hatte der nämlich mit keinem Wimperzucken zu erkennen gegeben, dass er geistig noch bei ihm war, was ihn noch wütender kontern ließ. Vielleicht hatte er ihn nur müde gemacht, sein Kopf sank immer wieder zur Seite, die Lider waren geschlossen. Dennoch bot sich Camerons Dreistigkeit als willkommenes Ventil an.

„Ich habe ihm geholfen. Ich war gut für ihn, als es ihm schlecht ging, und ich bin es jetzt wieder. Wenn Sie ihn mir wegnehmen wollen und mir nicht zutrauen, dass ich für ihn sorgen kann, werde ich alles daran setzen, ihn zurückzuholen und Ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen. Sie kennen ihn und mich nicht und maßen sich an, Richter zu spielen über eine Sache, von der Sie keine Ahnung haben. Fragen Sie ihn, bei wem er bleiben möchte."

Sie schnaubte wieder, nachdem sie erschrocken ob seines Ausbruchs zurückgezuckt war.

„Sie wissen genau, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, und wenn er es doch auf irgendeine Weise tut, dann nur zu Ihren Gunsten. Aus Angst vor Ihnen. Sie dürfen ihn nicht halten, auch wenn es schwer fällt, loszulassen." Begütigend umfasste sie seinen vor Wut zitternden Arm, verwandelte sich von der rachsüchtigen Furie zur verständnisvollen Gleichgesinnten. „Ich kann das nachempfinden, glauben Sie mir. Aber Sie sollten im Blick haben, was das Beste für ihn ist, wenn Sie wirklich Gefühle für ihn hegen. Selbst Wilson meint-… "

„Zum Teufel mit Wilson. Er notiert sich sämtliche Adressen von Sanatorien in und um Jersey... er will ihn irgendwo in eines dieser Irrenhäuser einmauern, nachdem Foreman und er ihm das restliche Hirn weg geschnitten haben."

Allein der Gedanke war unerträglich. Seine Gefühle gingen mit ihm durch. So hatte er es nicht geplant. Schwer atmend hielt er inne, knirschte mit den Zähnen und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Die Schmerzen im Bein brachten ihn schier um, und er angelte nach einer Tablette in seinem über die Lehne des Stuhls gehängten Jackett, schluckte sie hastig und klammerte sich an die Griffe, während Übelkeit in seinen Rachen stieg.

„House!"

Allmählich gewann sie ihre Selbstgerechtigkeit zurück und wurde nun ihrerseits laut. Verwunderte Spaziergänger und Studenten im Park drehten sich nach ihnen um. Nur Chase nicht. Er sehnte sich in seine lethargische, still stehende, ruhige Welt, in der ihn nichts tangieren würde, am wenigsten Cameron. Ihre scharfe, schrille Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren und verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen.

„Das ist das Vernünftigste, was er tun kann. Er ist Ihr Freund, er will Ihnen helfen. Auf Dauer werden Sie für Chase nicht sorgen können ..."

„Aber Sie können es." Wie gern hätte er jetzt seinen Stock gehabt, um damit den Boden umzugraben oder sie zu verscheuchen.

Er nickte vor zu Chase und redete sich in Rage in der Absicht, ihren angriffslustigen Ton zu übertrumpfen.

„Die Welpennummer zieht bei mir nicht. Sie empfinden nichts für ihn, nicht einmal ehrliches Mitleid, mit dem ihm genauso wenig geholfen ist wie mit Ihrer Heuchelei. Alles, was Sie sehen, ist ein erbarmungswürdiger Schwachsinniger, der keiner Aufmerksamkeit außer Ihrer zwangsläufigen wert ist. Keine gute Basis, um den Bund des Lebens zu schließen. Sie hätten ihn nur, um Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, sich als Heilige aufzuspielen. Sie würden ihn gut behandeln, das ganz sicher, aber warum kann ich Ihrer Meinung dazu nicht in der Lage sein? Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, er sei ein unmündiges Kind, eine Last für mich oder ich nicht dazu fähig, Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Ich habe mich geändert, seit er bei mir wohnt, und ich will es dabei belassen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie. Mehr habe ich zu dem Thema nicht zu sagen."

Die ungewohnte Emotionalität des Streitgesprächs hatte ihn aufgerieben; mit dem gesamten Gewicht stützte er sich auf die Griffe und hielt inne, das rechte Bein entlastend, die Schultern hochgezogen. An den Schläfen fühlte er Schweiß herab rinnen, während er den Kiefer fest aufeinander presste. Vor niemandem hatte er bisher den Kern ihrer Beziehung enthüllt, und dass er ausgerechnet vor Cameron die Contenance verlor, die glaubte, er vergehe sich aus Prestigegründen an seinem Assistenzarzt, machte die Angelegenheit nicht weniger peinsam.

Sie trat an ihn heran, bleich und zögernd und doch irgendwie mit ihm flirtend. Vor keinem seiner Untergebenen außer Chase hatte er sich je Verwundbarkeit geleistet, und sie fiel darüber her wie die Geier auf einen verendenden Kadaver. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich so, als würde sie ihm die Augen auspicken wollen. Schützend stellte er sich mit dem Rücken zum Rollstuhl, als sie erneut nach seinem Arm fasste und ihre Finger zum Handgelenk krabbelten. Angesichts seiner bloßen Arme war das eine recht forsche Geste. Die Härchen darauf stellten sich auf. Vor Grauen, sagte er sich. Die Frau war kalt wie Eis. Abgebrühter als er.

„Dr. House", begann sie einschmeichelnd. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie es ehrlich meinen und vielleicht tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfinden, tief im Inneren ... Aber Sie sind mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Chase hat sich ebenfalls verändert. Sehen Sie ihn sich doch an."

Ja, das tat er. Seit Wochen, in denen er zwischen Verzweiflung und Freude über sein verblüffend naives und freimütiges Verhalten schwankte. Er war nicht hoffnungslos, weder abgedriftet im Stupor, noch geistesgestört, auch wenn er derzeit den gegenteiligen Eindruck machte. Über sein Kinn zog sich Speichel auf das T-Shirt, das er seit der Abreise von San Diego nicht gewechselt hatte. Nur zum Schwimmen und in der Wohnung ließ er es sich ausziehen.

„Foreman wird Ihnen keinen Mutterschaftsurlaub zugestehen", sagte er zynisch. „Und ob Sie oder ich Chase in die Klinik mitschleppen, macht keinen Unterschied."

Sie ließ den Knoten platzen und nahm ihm gleichzeitig den Wind aus den Segeln, wobei sie sich genüsslich vor ihm aufbaute, die Hände auf die Hüften stützte und das Kinn reckte.

„Ich will ihn nicht." Um ihren vor Triumphgefühl zitternden Mund nahe an seinem spielte ein siegesgewisses Lächeln, als sie seine konsterniert gewölbten Brauen bemerkte. „Was ich Ihnen versuche, beizubringen, ist die Tatsache, dass er in einem Sanatorium sehr viel besser aufgehoben wäre. Nicht bei Ihnen, nicht bei mir. Er ist schwer geschädigt, ein Pflegefall für Menschen, die sich damit auskennen. Ich habe mit Wilson gesprochen, und er hat auf meinen Wunsch die Adressen herausgesucht. Sie sollten auf sein Angebot eingehen. Er meint es gut. Nicht nur Ihnen wäre geholfen, es geht vor allem um Chase. Und dann sollten Sie sich nach einem neuen Assistenten umsehen, sonst sind Foreman und ich auch bald weg."

„Gehen Sie", murmelte er und rieb sich die Stirn. „Bitte."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie um etwas bat statt zu fordern, und so war sie zu verdutzt, um Einspruch zu erheben. Er sah ihr nach, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld geriet, den Rücken kerzengerade, den Kopf erhoben. Sie schien zufrieden mit sich. Was man von ihm nicht behaupten konnte. Ein Karateschlag gegen seine Kehle hätte nicht verheerender sein können. Sie planten, ihn ihm wegzunehmen. Seinen Liebhaber, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass das Leben sich lohnte, wenn man es miteinander teilte, ohne zu fordern und dafür alles zu bekommen. In tiefes Grübeln versunken flanierte er weiter, bis Chase auf einmal die Hand ausstreckte und er seinen Fingern mit dem Blick folgte. Vor ihnen lag hinter einer sacht abfallenden Böschung ein See, in dem sich Stockenten und ein Schwanenpaar tummelten.

„Enten", erklärte er heiser vor Zärtlichkeit, die ihn zuweilen mit einer Macht ergriff, die in ihm den Wunsch weckte, ihn zu berühren und mit ungestümen Küssen zuzudecken und nie mehr loszulassen. Auch in ihm hatten sich jahrelang Gefühle aufgestaut. Gefühle, die er für Chase gehütet hatte, um sie ihm zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt im Überfluss zu schenken. Er würde ihn nicht in ein Heim geben. Niemals. „Erinnern Sie sich an die Enten?"

Kurz vor dem flachen Ufer bremste er den Rollstuhl und hockte sich daneben. Chase wirkte gut gelaunt und glücklich, beinahe aufgeregt, als er sich erstaunlich behende erhob, sich dichter am algengrünen Wasser nieder ließ und mit seinem intensiven Blick die Enten regelrecht durchbohrte. Von Camerons Eröffnung hatte er offenbar nichts mitbekommen. Behutsam umfasste er seine Schulter, und er wandte den Kopf und sah House forschend an, ehe er wieder abstumpfte und das Leuchten der Augen verlosch. Plötzlich schnürte ihm die Angst, dass er für immer in den Tiefen einer unergründlichen Krankheit verloren ging, die Kehle zu.

„Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht hergeben", sagte er, doch es hörte sich an wie ein hohler Trost für sich selbst.

Sie saßen lange nebeneinander und sahen auf den See hinaus. Später gingen sie einkaufen; er hatte nicht vor, noch einmal in die Klinik zurückzukehren, höchstens um den Wagen zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie an einer Tierhandlung vorbei, und er hatte eine Idee.

Eine übereifrige, junge Verkäuferin schoss auf sie zu, um sich nach ihren Wünschen zu erkundigen.

„Mein Junge sucht sich etwas aus", erwiderte er. „Vielleicht können wir später Ihre Hilfe brauchen."

Zweifelnd blickte sie von House zu Chase, der seit dem Besuch des Sees keine Regung mehr vorgewiesen hatte und stumm vor sich hinstarrte. „Wenn Sie meinen ..."

Langsam, um Chase Zeit zu geben, alles aufzunehmen, ging er die Gänge auf und ab. Sie waren schmal, besonders für einen Rollstuhl, und es roch beißend nach Tier und Heu und Stallmist. Vor allem nach der durchdringenden Witterung von Nagern, die ihnen mit zuckenden Schnauzen entgegenglotzen, wenn sie überhaupt Notiz nahmen und nicht wie mechanisches Spielzeug schlapp über die Käfigecken fielen oder sich zu unbeweglichen Rudeln zusammengerottet hatten. Einige rotierten psychotisch-neurotisch in Hamsterrädern, andere rissen sich Fellbüschel aus oder befanden sich gerade im Haarwechsel, er kannte sich da nicht aus und hoffte, Chase würde sich für ein weniger kapriziöses und pflegeleichteres Tier entscheiden. Doch er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er Ratten und Meerschweinchen nichts abgewann. Die Unterwasserabteilung mit den exotischen Fischen und bunten Pflanzen hingegen bezauberte ihn; er bemerkte es an einem Flackern, das zaghaft in seinen Augen aufglomm und dem unruhigen Hin und Her auf der Sitzfläche, seinem rascher gehenden Atem. Darauf hatte er gehofft.

Als Junge hatte Chase einen Goldfisch geschenkt bekommen, mit schicksalhaften Folgen. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich dumpf. Vor einem Aquarium mit Goldfischen verharrte er unbewusst manipulierend. Chase beobachtete sie angespannt. Sein Finger zog sich am Glas entlang, in dem er sich spiegelte. Süß und goldig wie der elfjährige Bub sah er aus, den der damalige Freund der Mutter mit einem verantwortungsvollen Geschenk überrascht hatte.

„Gold ..." sagte er aufgeregt und tippte auf das hässlichste Exemplar, dem etwas aus dem Kopf wuchs, das House an einen tödlichen Gehirntumor denken ließ.

„Möchten Sie ihn haben? Er ist Ihrer. Das heißt, wenn er nicht krank ist und demnächst krepiert. Ich werde die nette Frau an der Kasse fragen."

„Eine gute Wahl", meinte die Verkäuferin und kicherte auf House' Beanstandung, der Goldfisch sei deformiert. „Das ist ein japanischer Ranchu, ein so genannter Büffelkopf. Es gibt verschiedene Zuchtarten, wissen Sie. Diese muss so aussehen. Sie ist sehr geeignet für Einsteiger in die Aquaristik. Das sind Sie beide doch? Na ja, jeder fängt mal klein an. Und für Ihren Sohn scheint er mir optimal zu sein. Ranchus sind nicht anspruchsvoll, aber ansprechend. Unkompliziert. Sie werden viel Freude mit ihm haben."

„Schon gut, ich nehme ihn", kürzte er ihre Vermessenheit ab, mit der sie in der Tat nicht nur den Fisch charakterisierte. „Ein Aquarium und ein Handbuch über die Pflege dieses Monsters werden Sie mir auch noch aufnötigen, oder?"

Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Alles zum Wohl des Tieres."


	6. Chapter 6

Chase' Augen strahlten, als House die Adresse aufgab, an die das Aquarium geliefert werden sollte. Er hätte es gleich mit nach Hause genommen, aber der Wagen stand zu weit entfernt, um mit dem sperrigen Ding und dem Rollstuhl durch die Stadt zu balancieren. Falls Chase es versehentlich fallenlassen würde, wäre das Drama vorprogrammiert.

„Wollen wir ihn taufen?" fragte House, als der neue Mitbewohner am nächsten Tag im Wohnzimmer Einzug hielt.

Ins Hospital war er nicht mehr gegangen. Sie kamen recht gut ohne ihn zurecht, und falls sie Müßiggang schoben, würde Cuddy ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern machen. Allerdings konnte er sich weder einen Däumchen drehenden Foreman noch eine untätig in Modemagazinen blätternde Cameron vorstellen.

Er hatte die Stereoanlage ins Schlafzimmer verfrachtet und den Platz im Regal leer geräumt, weil er fand, dass Tiere – gleich welcher Art - in Schlafzimmern nichts verloren hatten. „Es ist ein Junge. Nicht dass das eine Rolle spielen würde. Sie können ihn auch Daisy oder Madeleine nennen. Hören wird er ohnehin auf nichts."

Wie erwartet reagierte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sein erster Goldfisch war namenlos geblieben. Ehrfürchtig schaute er dem abstoßenden Koloss zu, der sich mit wenig Grazie durch Schlingpflanzen und Korallen wälzte. House ließ die Finger durch Chase' Haar rinnen und versuchte vergeblich die Faszination zu ergründen. „Ein sonderbarer Mensch sind Sie. Ich hoffe, Ihre Vorliebe für missgestaltete Dinge beschränkt sich auf Fische. Es wäre kein besonders schmeichelhafter Gedanke, nur durch mein kaputtes Bein bei Ihnen zu punkten."

Stunden verbrachte er vor dem Aquarium ohne sich zu langweilen, fütterte den Ranchu und klopfte aufmunternd und dennoch behutsam an die Scheibe, wenn sich der Kerl im Gestrüpp verkrochen hatte vor Scham über seine Deformation. House studierte indessen den Ratgeber über artgerechte Zierfischhaltung.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er am Abend, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, ihn vom Aquarium loszueisen und ihn zu sich aufs Sofa zu ziehen. Er lächelte ihn an, so verträumt und charmant, dass House ihn mutwillig in die Nasenspitze biss und Chase sich herumdrehte, wobei er halb auf ihm und völlig sorglos zwischen seinen Beinen zu liegen kam und es sich dort ganz selbstverständlich bequem machte. Tief einatmend schloss House die Arme um ihn, massierte ihn sanft und spielte mit dem Saum des T-Shirts, das er ihm gern übergestülpt hätte. Demnächst sollte er es in die Waschmaschine stopfen, sofern Chase es erlaubte.

Unter seinen ihm mittlerweile bekannten, streichelnden Berührungen seufzte der Jüngere ein bisschen. Oh Gott, wie er ihn anbetete, dieses vertrauensvoll Kindhafte an ihm, seine erregenden Laute. Fast mehr als den vorsichtigen, bedachten Chase von früher.

„Ich habe Ihnen das Ungetüm nicht aus Nettigkeit gekauft oder damit Sie ein Spielzeug haben. Ich schließe einen Deal mit Ihnen. Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen und mir ein Buch vorlesen, verwandle ich das Aquarium in ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel. Wechselnde Beleuchtung, mehr Fische, eine Wasserpumpe, Filter ... pro Kapitel und Gespräch eine Erneuerung. Ranchu wird Ihnen dankbar sein. Je mehr Sie sich anstrengen, desto größer werden sein Harem und sein Komfort."

Unruhig wand er sich auf ihm, und er verschränkte die Finger über seinem Bauch in der Absicht, ihn festzuhalten, umkreiste die Nabelgegend, nachdem er ihm das Hemd nun doch ein wenig hochgekrempelt hatte. Die gebräunte Haut darunter, wohlriechend wie Milch und Honig, fühlte sich in der Vertiefung des Nabels feucht an.

„Will ... ihn ... nicht."

Seine Stimme klang immer noch außergewöhnlich fremd und schleppend, aber es überraschte House, wie klar und mit welch großer Gefühlsbetontheit er sich ausdrückte.

„Warum nicht?" Vorgetäuscht desinteressiert an seiner verführerischen Gestalt und seinen aufreizenden Aromen turtelte er weiter mit ihm, drückte ergeben die Nase an der leicht verschwitzten Schläfe platt und die Lippen an seinen Wangenknochen. Wie ein vom Spielen ermatteter Junge ließ er sich herzen, blieb jedoch passiv, ohne ihn abzuwehren oder Unmut zu demonstrieren. Stillschweigend lobte er ihn dafür. Er wollte ihn nicht aufregen, wenngleich ihm selbst Zurückhaltung schwer fiel. Es sollte einfach ein gemütlicher Abend werden.

„Bis heute Nachmittag waren Sie Feuer und Flamme für ihn. Geben Sie ihm einen Namen, wenn es hilft, die Bindung zu festigen."

„Mmm ..."

Verzweiflung über den Fisch verknüpfte sich mit Freude ob seiner Berührungen in einem einzigen Laut. Währenddessen hielt er ihn umschlungen und wiegte sich in eine Position, die für sie beide angenehm und in der es ihm weiterhin möglich war, die Arme um seine Mitte zu legen, ihn an sich zu spüren, seine gleichmäßige Haut, das Haar, das sein Kinn kitzelte. Und ihn ohne Hintergedanken ein bisschen vom Hals über die Brust und den Bauch zu streicheln, was ihm anscheinend behagte. Sich auch durch unverfänglichen, beiläufigen Kontakt neu kennen zu lernen, war wichtig. Es hatte ihn gefreut, als Chase diesbezüglich als Erster einen Anlauf unternommen hatte. Gut, der hatte zum Vorspiel gezählt, aber dennoch hatte er dabei das Gefühl gehabt, dass Chase auf diese Weise den Großteil der Angst vor ihm losgeworden war, er House an gewissen Merkmalen wieder entdeckt hatte wie sein Geruch und die Art, wie er sich anfühlte. Plötzlich hätte er ihn gerne gefragt, was er empfunden hatte. Sonderbar, dass sie nie darüber sprachen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich je nach seinen Vorlieben erkundigt zu haben, was ihm am meisten gefiel, wo er am liebsten berührt werden wollte. Vielleicht weil er von sich ausgegangen war. Ausnahmslos jeder Körperkontakt von Chase, gleich ob kokett oder schüchtern zaghaft oder ungebärdig heiß und gewagt, regte ihn im positiven Sinn auf.

Im Fernsehen lief eine Dokumentation über den Amazonas. Die grellen Farben, die an das Aquarium erinnerten, fesselten Chase' Interesse, soweit man das von ihm behaupten konnte. House lehnte sich vor, beobachtete ihn. Gebannt sah der Junge auf den Bildschirm und vergaß dabei, zu blinzeln. Er strich ihm das Haar zurück und brachte ihn in der Bewegung dazu, sich wieder an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

„Warum mögen Sie ihn nicht mehr? Weil Sie für ihn arbeiten müssen? Für mich haben Sie das auch getan. Im Leben gibt es nichts umsonst."

„Gefangen ..." murmelte er bekümmert, während er den Couchtisch mit einem Bein weg schob und die Augen schloss.

Schillernde Diskusfische bevölkerten in einem nicht enden wollenden Schwarm den Monitor. Freie Kreaturen in ihrem natürlichen Umfeld. Es erstaunte ihn, dass Chase fähig war, den für einen Hirngeschädigten vermeintlich recht verzwickten Kontext zum Goldfisch herzustellen, ganz zu schweigen von der Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er die Sendung verfolgt hatte. Vor einer Woche hatten keinerlei Anzeichen dafür existiert, dass er überhaupt etwas wahrnahm, und immer noch waren die Momente seiner geistigen Gegenwart selten.

Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit wie eine Hitzewelle, die ihn beinahe die Ursache vergessen ließ, als die Versunkenheit in den Anblick des an ihn Geschmiegten und das Geplänkel seinerseits ihn körperlich erregten. Seinen Blick erwiderte er nicht, da er die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen hielt, aber er wartete auf eine Antwort.

Er war so lieb, jugendlich und anmutig, selbst in dem schmuddeligen T-Shirt, wie er in selbstvergessener Vertrautheit auf ihm ruhte. Und ganz besonders in den knappen Shorts, die er ihm nachher mitsamt dem Oberteil ausziehen würde. Er bewunderte die neckisch altmodische Knopfleiste der Hosen, die lediglich zu Dekorationszwecken angenäht worden war, und fummelte spaßeshalber ein wenig daran herum, um verblüfft festzustellen, dass die Knöpfe doch eine Funktion besaßen. Nur Chase konnte so etwas tragen, ohne lächerlich zu wirken. Der Abstand vom Nabel bis zum Saum der Shorts war verlockend lang, da sie sehr tief saß. Er mochte die Tatsache, dass Chase zwar kompakt, aber nicht gedrungen gebaut war. Dann wiederum fragte er sich, was er an ihm nicht mochte oder wenigstens nicht vollkommen war in seinen Augen. Es gab nichts.

Als modisches Accessoire blitzte unter der Naht ein Stück andersfarbiger Stoff hervor, das den Anschein erweckte, er trug noch etwas darunter, was nicht der Fall war. Sie war absichtlich so angefertigt, um seine Phantasien zu beflügeln. Es war ihm fast peinlich, es einzugestehen, doch es machte ihn tatsächlich an.

„Es ist nicht schlimm für ihn. Eigentlich ist er sogar besser dran als die Kollegen im Amazonas. Hat keine Feinde und keine Aufregung, kriegt seine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten und Ihre Zuwendung. Er kennt es nicht anders", sagte er und schluckte, weil er ahnte, dass Chase sich nicht ausschließlich auf den Bullenkopf bezog. „Wissen Sie was? Vielleicht sollten wir ihm doch einen Namen geben. Das wird ihm helfen, sich einzuleben bei uns. Wir nennen ihn Ed. Ich hatte einen Onkel Ed, der ihm verflucht ähnlich sah. Hässlich wie die Nacht."

oOo

Vom Klingeln des Telefons schreckte er hoch. Chase lag noch auf ihm und schlief. Seine Augäpfel zitterten in einer heftigen REM-Phase, der zufolge er träumte. Rasch griff er nach dem Hörer, um ihn nicht zu stören. Das Gewicht auf ihm empfand er als unerhört sinnlich, er wollte es jetzt nicht entbehren.

„House. Warum kommst du nicht mehr zur Klinik? Foreman war fuchsteufelswild. Er wollte mit dir die Vorbereitungen für Chase' Eingriff klären, und dann seid ihr beide wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und seit zwei Tagen nicht mal erreichbar. Wo zum Henker warst du? Du machst dir keine Freunde, wenn du dich abkapselst und im Verborgenen deine Wunden leckst."

„Ich will keinen Eingriff und keine Freunde. Davon habe ich einen zuviel."

„Du solltest dir das wirklich überlegen. Hat Cameron nicht mit dir gesprochen?"

„Sie hat mich darin bestätigt, Chase nicht zu operieren. Oder operieren zu lassen. Ihr konspiriert gegen mich. Du und mein Team."

„Sei nicht kindisch. Wir wollen nur das Beste für Chase. Und für dich. Wenn es so weitergeht und du nur noch als australisches Kindermädchen fungierst, wird Cuddy dich feuern. Worauf Foreman mit fliegenden Fahnen deinen Job übernimmt, und glaub mir, er wird in Windeseile ein neues Team zusammengetrommelt haben. Dann kannst du der Diagnostik Adieu sagen. Ist es das wert? Die Arbeit war dir immer wichtiger als dein Privatleben."

_Weil ich vor ihm keines hatte._

„Ich kündige nicht. Das könnte Foreman so passen. Er muss erst mal vor der höchsten Instanz zu Kreuze kriechen. An Cuddy wird er scheitern."

„Er ist ehrgeizig, vergiss das nicht. Wenn einer aus deinem Team dir zur ernsthaften Konkurrenz werden kann, dann ist das Foreman. Er hat am fleißigsten von dir gelernt, indem er nicht müde wird, dir Paroli zu bieten."

„Foreman ist ein Stümper", sagte er verächtlich. „Und Cuddy wird mich nicht entlassen. Sie liebt mich."

„Unterschätze ihn nicht. Und vor allem: überschätz' du dich nicht. In der letzten Zeit hast du Cuddy wenig Grund dazu gegeben, dich zu lieben. Du fehlst unentschuldigt, bist nicht bei der Sache und lässt dein Team im Stich."

Gähnend langte er nach der Whiskykaraffe, die schon halb leer war. Er trank eindeutig zuviel seit Chase' Veränderung. Hatte er nicht geschworen, sich zusammenzureißen?

„Es ist spät. Ich lege auf. Gute Nacht, Wilson."

„Hast du etwas gegessen? Die Küche bleibt kalt, wenn Chase nicht kocht, oder? Ich bin gerade unterwegs zum Take-away. Macht keine Umstände, drei Portionen zu bestellen. Ich nehme an, ein kleiner Snack könnte euch beiden nicht schaden."

Die Warnung war deutlich. Obwohl der besorgte Freund es nicht sehen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wir liegen schon im Bett. So spät vertrage ich den Fraß nicht. Chase behauptet, ich bekäme Blähungen, wenn ich nach Mitternacht eine Portion Glasnudeln verdrücken muss. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mein Schönheitsschlaf darunter leidet."

Die letzte Bemerkung verklang ungehört; Wilson hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Ächzend stemmte er sie beide hoch, darauf bedacht, den Jüngeren nicht grob anzufassen. Mit einem müden, quengeligen Wimmern folgte Chase schlafwandlerisch ins Schlafzimmer, doch er ließ ihn nicht an sich heran und verteidigte seine Shorts, als er sie ihm abstreifen wollte. Aus seinem Mund drang ein undefinierbares, fast kummervolles Stöhnen, und er küsste ihn auf die Stirn, wie ein Vater seinem Sohn eine gute Nacht gewünscht hätte.

„Keine Angst. Wir sind heute brav."

Unvermittelt überlegte Chase es sich anders. Jäh packte er sein Haar, zwang ihn, sich über ihn zu beugen, ließ die Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, nachdem er sich wieder auf die Decke hatte hinsinken lassen und leicht die Beine spreizte, um ihn näher herankommen zu lassen. „Liebe ..."

„Es gibt viele Arten davon. Man muss nicht immer die Laken nass schwitzen, wenn man sie sich zeigt. Manchmal ist sie genauso gut, wenn man nur weiß, dass der andere da ist. Sogar besser."

„Will ..." drängte Chase unempfänglich für seine beschwichtigenden Worte.

Annähernd gewaltsam holte er ihn zu sich her, kettete ihn mit einem Bein an sich, und ebenso gewaltsam erwehrte House sich seiner Sehnsucht, indem er ihn auf das Bett zurückdrückte und sich schwer atmend von ihm löste. Nicht nur dass es erst einmal genug war, er konnte nicht. Der Alkohol war schuld. Schon jetzt drehte sich alles um ihn. Oder lag es doch an dem Jungen? Ein Aphrodisiakum hätte nicht wirkungsvoller fleischliche Gelüste in ihm entfacht als der bettelnde Blick es tat. Bereits halbwegs überredet lächelte er und fuhr die Kontur seines Profils zum Brustbein nach, worauf Chase zufrieden und am ganzen Körper zitternd aufseufzte.

„Ein Wilder sind Sie. Unersättlich. Habe ich Sie so schändlich kurz gehalten, als Sie noch bei Sinnen waren?"

Er ließ nicht locker, richtete sich auf und umhalste ihn Besitz ergreifend und stürmisch, bevor er ihm umständlich das Hemd über den Kopf wendete. Die intensiver einsetzenden Kontraktionen vereitelten einen motorisch einwandfreien Bewegungsablauf, und es tat ihm weh, zu erkennen, wie sehr er darunter litt. Heftige, schluchzende Laute offenbarten Erregung, aber vornehmlich Schmerz. Vielleicht tat er den Schritt aus dem Verlangen heraus, letzteren zu vermindern. Der Gedanke erweichte ihn, zumal er ihm nie etwas abschlagen konnte und es auf einmal selbst wollte.

Sorgfältig half er ihm, das T-Shirt komplett auszuziehen, um dann desgleichen mit ihm zu verfahren, was ihn einer Euphorie anheim fallen ließ, die er in seiner Betrunkenheit nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Nichts wog den Anblick der runden, seidig schimmernden Schultern auf, bis er den glitzernden Schweiß in der ausgeprägten Drosselgrube auffing und dann in das verzückte, unwahrscheinlich schöne Gesicht sah. Sein Engel.

„Himmel", schnaufte er. „Sie sind schön. Ich möchte Sie-... ich weiß nicht, was. Ich will Sie lieben und in Ihnen sterben."

Chase lachte tief und genießerisch auf, als er ihn am Nacken mit beiden Händen herziehend an sich neigte und den Halswirbel streichelte, ihm den Schweiß dort vergebens von der Haut küsste.

Obwohl die Tatsache House oft eigentümlich berührte, war es nicht zu leugnen, dass Chase seinen Körper liebte, der ganz anders beschaffen war als sein eigener, makelloser. Er zeigte es ihm deutlich, strich begeistert über seine Brust und stimulierte ihn, als er tiefer ging, aber sachte und wie im Traum handelte, bevor House bedächtig den Gürtel öffnete und Chase für seine Initiative mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn belohnte.

Unterdessen verweilten die kräftigen Finger fordernd und ungeduldig kreisend auf seinen Hüften. Sein sinnlich geformter Mund drückte seine Kinnlade nach oben, als er sich erneut zu den Lenden vorwagte und durch eine zielgerichtete Berührung ein Gefühl in ihm auslöste, das so machtvoll und berauschend über ihn kam, dass er nur mühsam einen Schrei erstickte und Chase rücklings auf die Matratze warf, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat. Sofort und unwillkürlich wie im Fieber oder wie eine Naturgewalt folgte er, drückte ihn mit dem Oberkörper hinunter und setzte sich vorgelehnt auf Chase' Bein, wobei sein Knie in eindeutigem Auf und Ab dessen Schritt berührte. Von schierer, hektischer Ausgelassenheit ergriffen wand sich Chase berauscht weg von ihm und wieder her, um sich gespielt ergeben mehrmalig gegen ihn zu drängen, die Hüften zu erhöhen und ein verlangendes Stöhnen auszustoßen, das er erwiderte und nun in seine Shorts fasste, während die Zunge seinen aufnahmebereiten, von Speichel getränkten Mund auskundschaftete. Und nicht nur der war aufnahmebereit.

Er war herrlich, wie er ihm mit leisen, nichtsdestoweniger verlangenden Tönen seine Willigkeit mitteilte, die von seinen Bewegungen und seinem einmaligen Duft unterstützt wurden, in den er versank. Seine Hand wanderte weiter nach unten, wo er ihn streichelte und die Liebkosungen energischer ausführte, ehe er sein Gesäß anhob und sachte über seinen Eingang strich.

Vor Überraschung über seine Tollkühnheit erbebte Chase und japste erschrocken auf, doch er ließ ihn mit erst skeptischer Miene gewähren, wölbte die Brauen, nachdem er sich ihm nach kurzer Beklemmung völlig hingeben konnte und krallte die Finger wonnevoll in das Betttuch. Sein hübscher, kräftiger und jungenhafter Körper schwang auf der ächzenden Matratze und krümmte sich unter kleinen, wiederkehrenden Wellen einer Verzückung, die House sich momentan noch versagte, wenngleich es ihm schwer fiel. Allein ihn zu berühren, ihn zu reizen und ihn dabei zu beobachten, seine tiefen Empfindungen auszuloten, für die er verantwortlich war und Zeuge davon zu werden, löste eine Flut von Glückshormonen in seinem Gehirn aus. Ein überwältigtes Schluchzen drang aus Chase' Kehle, als er versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen. Es war faszinierend, dass er in dieser Verfassung häufig nicht mehr Herr über seine Handlungen war. Dass er es genoss, konnte er in seinem Gesicht lesen, und doch hatte es hin und wieder den Anschein, als würde er House' Nähe und die damit verbundenen Gefühle nicht ertragen können, die ihn übermannten.

„Alles gut. Es ist nicht falsch, wenn es Ihnen gefällt."

„Uh ..." keuchte er und trat in aufbrausender Erregung nach ihm, um ihn dann mit demselben Bein zu sich herzuziehen und den Druck verstärkte, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Manchmal war ihm seine Sensibilität, seine Myriaden an erogenen Zonen nicht geheuer. Und doch hätte er sich keinen devoteren, zärtlicheren Partner vorstellen können und wusste, dass er begünstigt war. Keine Frau hatte ihm das geboten, was Chase für ihn bereithielt, wenn er sich ohne Vorbehalte auslieferte. Verrückter, raffinierter Bengel. Vermutlich war ihm nicht einmal bewusst, welche Wirkung er auf ihn ausübte, wenn er sich so ungewohnt freimütig gab. Er war so scharf auf ihn, ihm blieb gar keine andere Wahl, als ihn in dem Sinn zu lieben, wie es Chase jetzt verstand. Er verführte ihn, und er ließ es geschehen, weil er ahnte, dass es für ihn mehr bedeutete als einzig die Lust an Intimität. War er nicht erst gestern Morgen gewesen, ihr Flirt im Pool, aus dem mehr geworden war? Die geschlechtliche Anziehung war nicht das Ausschlaggebende in ihrer Verbindung, auch wenn sie zweifellos vorhanden war, doch es schien, als wollte Chase auf diese Art seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, weil er verbal eingeschränkt war und sie auf herkömmliche Weise nicht mehr äußern konnte.

Ohne Hast befreite er sich, indem er seine Handgelenke umfing, zu seinen Händen hinunter fuhr, die seine kurz und heftig umkrampften, ehe es ihm gestattet war, sich rückwärts zum Plattenspieler zu entfernen.

„Ich gehe nicht weg", beruhigte er Chase, der an seinen Lippen hing und enttäuscht nach ihm griff, ihn aber nicht mehr erreichte. „Ich mach' es uns ein bisschen romantisch."

In den Augen des Anderen funkelte es verheißungsvoll und beglückt zugleich auf. Keine Sekunde ließ er den magischen Kontakt abreißen, sie tauchten einander ein in ihre begehrlichen und doch respektvollen Blicke. Ein einladendes, impulsives Geräusch schwang in Chase' Kehle, das er hinreißend ausdehnte und das ihn für den Moment fast rasender machte als seine prickelnden Berührungen.

Komm.

_Oh du erfährst früh genug, wie sehr. _

Als er die Plattennadel aufsetzte und die Scheibe knisternd rotierte, meinte er, vom Blitz getroffen zu werden. Das Lied, das gespielt wurde, traf mitten ins Herz und zerriss ihn innerlich. Es spiegelte Chase' und seine Situation mit einer melancholischen Weisheit wider, die ihn nicht an einen Zufall glauben ließ und ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

_When the world is ready to fall  
>On your little shoulders<br>And when you're feelin' lonely and small  
>You need somebody there to hold you<br>So don't you ever be ashamed  
>When you're only lonely<br>Darling call out my name  
>When you're only lonely<em>

When you're only lonely

_Oh, it's no crime  
>Darlin' we got lots of time<em>

_No, there's nothin' wrong with you_  
><em>Darlin', I get lonely too<em>

_So if you need me_

_All you gotta do is call me_

„Kommen Sie her zu mir", bedeutete er mit entsprechender Geste, und Chase gehorchte wie hypnotisiert, trat zu ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich bin Greg", sagte er und nagte an seiner Ohrmuschel. Sie schmeckte nach salzigem Popcorn und unwiderstehlicher Verlockung. „Wenn Ihnen die Welt zu schwer wird und Sie einsam sind, dürfen Sie auch House rufen. Das ist Ihr Kosename für mich."

„Mmm..."

Er passte sich ihm an, als ob er ein Puzzleteil wäre, das ihn ergänzte. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand mit einer so gefühlvollen Hingabe umarmt wie Chase. Was er tat, war niemals affektiert oder halbherzig. Allmählich ließ die Muskelverspannung nach, sein Atem ging freier, dafür House' schneller. Eng aneinander geschmiegt begannen sie zu tanzen, sich gegenseitig einatmend und ertastend.

„Ich will Dinge tun mit Ihnen", ließ er ihn wissen, als Chase seine Hüften umklammerte und ihn an seinen Unterleib presste. „Erwachsene Dinge. Kindische Dinge. Alles, was Spaß macht."

„Liebe ... mmm ... Uns - lieben ..."

„Ja", sagte er, verblüfft, dass er im Plural sprach und ihrem intimen Zusammensein einen Namen geben konnte.

Chase bohrte das Gesicht an seine Schulter, über die sein Speichel ungehemmt hinunter über seine Rippen zum Hosenbund floss. Irgendwie fand er die unkonventionelle Art der Zuneigung besonders reizend. Es war etwas, das gewiss wenige Liebespaare auf der Welt mit ihnen teilten.

Erschaudernd steckte er die Nase in das zerzauste, von Schweiß dunkler scheinende Haar und wühlte es auf. Inzwischen hatte sich der nervöse Enthusiasmus des Jüngeren ein wenig gelegt; die langsamen, aneinander reibenden Bewegungen ihres Tanzes hielten sie in konstanter, dezenter, aber wirksamer Erregung, und der Junge begann ein bisschen zu weinen. Merkwürdigerweise tat er das oft vor und nachdem sie zusammen waren, mitunter auch dabei, ohne einen diesbezüglichen Laut wie ein Jammern von sich zu geben. Mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass er es nicht aus Demütigung oder Schmerz tat, sondern aus ungezügelter Begeisterung, und es erschreckte ihn nicht mehr.


	7. Chapter 7

Er hob sein Kinn an, strich über seine Lider und die Wangen, um sie zu trocknen und über die straffen Muskeln in der Absicht, sie zu entspannen, sobald er die Anzeichen eines sich verkrampfenden Tonus feststellte.

Chase' Bein blieb zwischen seinen, bot dem kranken somit unaufdringlich Halt und ließ ihn die physische Beeinträchtigung rundweg vergessen. Auf Wolken schweben könnte nicht schöner sein. Auch das nach den beiden letzten Malen vergleichsweise beschauliche Tempo behagte ihm, doch er wusste, dass sich das ändern konnte, wenn er sich auf Chase einließ, und das würde er, um ihm Sicherheit zu geben, nach seinen Regeln zu spielen. Im Augenblick ließen sie sich Zeit, und es war gut so.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr; seine Finger unter den Shorts bogen sich schamlos beschwingt um und in die Rundung des Pos. Heute sollte es perfekter sein als perfekt, nicht nur für ihn. Das Gel würde Chase und ihn im selben Maß befriedigen, das wusste er. Für ausgefallenes Spielzeug hatten sie beide etwas übrig, und einen ausgeprägten Forscherdrang sowieso. „Ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich nicht wieder käme. Rühren Sie sich nicht vom Fleck. Wenn Sie es doch tun, kann ich Sie riechen. Sogar im Kleiderschrank."

Er lachte übermütig – es klang süß und heiß - und nestelte in einer so ungebärdigen Weise am Verschluss der Jeans herum, dass er das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Mit einem sensationell kühnen und ausgiebigen Kuss, der Lust auf mehr und House noch schwummriger im Kopf machte, verabschiedete ihn der Jüngere. Ein Speichelfaden zog sich von Chase' Lippen zu seinen, nachdem er sich anschickte, sich von ihm zu trennen. Er schaffte es kaum, die Wand zu fixieren und sich abzustützen, als er davon torkelte.

Rasch hinkte er zum Bad. Seine geöffnete Jeans rutschte über die Hüften, und er entledigte sich ihr, indem er sie achtlos im Flur von den Knöcheln zerrte.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Schlafzimmer ließ ihn das Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Haustürschloss das kochende Blut abrupt in den Adern gefrieren.

Wilson! An ihn und seine Drohung, vorbeizukommen, hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Das K-Y entglitt ihm, sowie Wilson wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen mit schwenkenden Styroporschachteln vor ihm stand. Der Eifer, mit dem er sich nach der Tube bückte und sie ihm nach einem verdutzten Blick mit spitzen Fingern und unmissverständlicher Mimik aushändigte, konnte keineswegs als nichts ahnend bezeichnet werden. Verflixt. Der Abend war ruiniert, Wilson seinem Ruf wieder einmal mehr gerecht geworden.

„Gleitgel?" Sein Ton verriet Abscheu und Entsetzen, aber auch eine Spur unfreiwillige Belustigung.

„Du hast dich angekündigt", entgegnete er und zuckte möglichst harmlos die Achseln, während er das Gel auf der Kommode ablegte. Verwendung würde er vorerst nicht mehr dafür finden. „Kann nicht verkehrt sein, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Schließlich wäre es das erste Mal zwischen uns beiden, richtig? Oder stehst du doch eher auf die harten Sachen? Habe ich vielleicht was verpasst? War ich zu betrunken?"

Die Augen skeptisch zusammengekniffen, schnupperte er dicht vor seinen Lippen und hielt es für klüger, die Anzüglichkeit unkommentiert im Raum stehen zu lassen und stattdessen das Thema zu wechseln. „Jetzt bist du es jedenfalls. Sieh dich nur an. Nein, besser nicht. Du stinkst nach Whisky und... noch etwas und bist vom Kopf bis Fuß versabbert. Wo ist Chase?"

„Im Schlafzimmer." Er klang weniger selbstbewusst als angestrebt, und überdies verdächtig außer Puste. Andererseits hatte es keinen Zweck, Wilson etwas vorzumachen oder ihn abwimmeln zu wollen, der jetzt missbilligend die Brauen zusammenzog, als sein Blick verstohlen zum einzigen Kleidungsstück flog, das er noch am Leib trug.

„Hast du eine ... meine Güte!" Er schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund und wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Bist du - sexuell erregt?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe. Heute ist kein Sabbat, oder? Dann darf ich es sein. Ich habe mir das Foto von dir aus der Brieftasche geholt, um die Ouvertüre abzukürzen. Dachte, du bist einer von der schnellen Truppe. Das sagen zumindest deine Exfrauen."

„Wenn du ihm etwas angetan hast ... dir seine Verfassung zunutze machst ..."

Wilson preschte den Gang entlang und verfing sich in seiner auf dem Boden liegenden Jeans, die er unwirsch von sich schüttelte. Derart in Fahrt hatte er ihn nur bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen erlebt, als er auf einer Konferenz vor Wut über einen Kollegen einen Spiegel zerschlagen hatte. Er spürte, wie die Erregung wieder abflaute.

oOo

Mit überkreuzten Beinen hockte Chase geistesabwesend auf dem Bett, den Oberkörper leicht vor und zurück schaukelnd, seine Hände zerknüllten das T-Shirt. Die verräterisch schwüle, nach regennassem Wald duftende Hitze ihrer zuvor miteinander rangelnden Körper war überdeutlich und stechend zu riechen. Der Impuls, Wilsons wegen das Fenster aufzureißen, wurde übermächtig, als der Freund tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit besaß, die Nase zu rümpfen, sich jedoch entschlossen zu Chase auf die Kante des Bettes setzte und um Aufmerksamkeit heischend mit den Fingern schnalzte, um ihn dann mit seinem allgegenwärtigen Lämpchen zu blenden, wofür er ihm ins Haar griff, um seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten. House erkannte, dass er im Wagen vermutlich seinen Koffer für Notfälle chauffierte, wenn nicht sogar den eifrigen Foreman auf dem Beifahrersitz, der auf ein Signal wartete, mit dem Wilson ihm Bescheid gab, dass sie Chase kidnappen konnten, sobald er – House – eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht hatte er sogar darauf spekuliert und war deshalb zu so später Stunde vorbeigefahren. Dagegen sprach allerdings sein Anruf. Er besaß einen Zweitschlüssel und hätte sich jederzeit unbemerkt Zutritt verschaffen können.

Seine Gedanken kreisten plötzlich darum, wie er ihm den Vertrauensbeweis am elegantesten wieder abnehmen könnte, ohne dass ihm Wilson Knall auf Fall die Freundschaft aufkündigte. Er musste auf alles gefasst sein. Einen freundschaftlichen Schlummertrunk oder eine Aspirin würde er verweigern. Wilson wäre dazu fähig, ihm etwas unterzumischen.

„Chase? Sind Sie da?"

Er barg das Gesicht im T-Shirt und grunzte, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte. Sein strähniges Haar fiel über die Hände und den Stück Stoff, hinter dem er sich versteckte, und er zitterte nicht mehr vor Freude.

Fremde, zu denen jetzt auch der Onkologe gehörte, machten ihm offenbar Angst. Auf weitere Versuche, Kontakt herzustellen, reagierte er nicht, nicht einmal auf House. Anscheinend vertraute er ihm nur, wenn sie unter sich waren. Eigentlich war nichts Lebendiges mehr an ihm bis auf die Feuchtigkeit seiner Haut, die auch von den wenig abkühlenden Nächten herrühren konnte. In New Jersey waren sie selten so unerträglich bleiern wie diesen Sommer. Dennoch zog er die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich leise wimmernd auf die Seite. Seine Muskeln zuckten, als er die Knie anwinkelte und nach einem tiefen Atemzug den Zipfel der Bettdecke zusammenraffte. Er war wunderschön und roch gut. Urwüchsig, in der richtigen Mischung aus scharf und mild. Als ob er nach wie vor auf ihn warten würde. Jäh erfasste House das Bedürfnis, sich neben ihn zu legen und ihm beim Einschlafen zuzusehen und ihn wieder aufzuwecken, sobald er sich genug an seiner Gegenwart berauscht hatte. Doch selbst das war ihm durch Wilson verwehrt.

„Wie soll er da sein? Du sagst selbst, er sei Gemüse. Ihm fehlt nichts, er ist nur müde, was kein Wunder ist, wenn du uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißt. Und jetzt lass ihn in Ruhe. Siehst du nicht, dass du ihn verstörst mit deiner Onkel-Doktor-Masche? Ich habe ihn nicht geschändet oder unter Drogen gesetzt, auch wenn es so aussieht, was ich gar nicht bestreite."

Wilson seufzte. „Lass uns essen, bevor alles kalt wird. Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen."

Das Bier besorgte er persönlich aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ seine Dose keinen Moment unbeaufsichtigt, als er sich auf der Couch niederließ, während der Freund im Sessel Platz nahm und bedeutungsschwanger die Hände im Schoß faltete; sie fühlten sich beide unwohl. Trotz seines biederen Aussehens war Wilson kein Dummkopf. Er täuschte damit ähnlich über seine Scharfsinnigkeit hinweg wie Chase mit seiner bubenhaften, etwas naiv wirkenden Erscheinung.

Die Schachtel vom Take-away rührte er nicht an; Hunger hatte er ohnehin keinen, sah man von dem auf Chase einmal ab, den ihm Wilsons Auftritt nun verleidet hatte.

„Du solltest etwas gegen die Kontraktionen tun, wenn du schon keiner Operation zustimmst. Er hat Schmerzen, und das ist etwas, was dir als Arzt nicht gleichgültig sein darf. Und du solltest aufhören, zu trinken. Das rate ich dir nicht nur, weil du deine verfluchte Vicodin-Dosis erhöht hast. Damit tust du weder dir noch Chase einen Gefallen."

„Ich habe das unter Kontrolle", erwiderte er schroff.

„Ja, natürlich. So wie du alles unter Kontrolle hast, selbst den armen Jungen. Meiner Meinung nach wurde er drüben in San Diego nicht gründlich untersucht. Morgen gehst du mit Chase zu Foreman. Er soll die motorischen Störungen abklären und ihm ein Antikonvulsivum verschreiben. Mit Gabapentin und Clorazepam sind gute Erfolge erzielt worden."

„Damit behandelst du Epilepsie oder Migräne." So lange wie möglich musste er Chase von Medikamenten fernhalten. Zwei Drogenabhängige in einem Haushalt wären einer zuviel. Überdies befürchtete er immer noch eine allergische Reaktion, ähnlich wie der auf die Kontraindikation des Morphinderivats und der Narkose. „Du bekämpfst nicht einmal das Symptom, wenn du die Ursache nicht kennst. Außerdem ist eine Linderung damit nicht garantiert."

Über den Tisch hinweg stupste Wilson ihn an. „House. Was ist los mit dir? Ich verstehe, dass dir die veränderte Situation auf den Magen schlägt, und auch, dass dir Chase nach so vielen gemeinsamen Monaten ans Herz gewachsen ist, aber verschließ dich doch nicht jeder vernünftigen Argumentation, weil du dich selbst bemitleidest. Warum gibst du auf, wenn es um ihn geht? Normalerweise kämpfst du um jeden Preis, das Rätsel der Krankheit zu lösen, die ein dir völlig unbekannter Patient ausbrütet."

„Du gibst jeden Tag auf. Die meisten deiner Patienten sterben, und du findest dich damit ab. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mir das hin und wieder auch passiert. Kognitive Behinderungen sind nicht heilbar. Manchmal muss man sich der Realität stellen, und das tue ich. Abgesehen davon hast du mich zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt für eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung erwischt. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für tiefsinnige Küchenpsychologie."

Wilson stellte die Bierdose auf den Tisch. Foster's. Immer noch. Er quetschte die Nasenwurzel und rülpste, bevor er einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche zog. „Das sehe ich. Wenn du einer Operation und einer Untersuchung so misstrauisch gegenüber stehst, überleg dir diese Alternative." Nachdrücklich tippte er auf die Adresse eines Pflegeheims ganz in der Nähe. „Sieh es dir wenigstens mal an, bevor du den Zettel theatralisch vor meinen Augen in tausend Fetzen reißt. Es hat einen guten Ruf. Und nimm Chase mit. Vielleicht ist er ja imstande, dir zu sagen, ob es ihm gefällt. Eine Bürde wollte er für dich nie sein, und das wird er bald werden, wenn du nichts ändern willst."

Brummelnd wischte er sich den Schaum vom Mund. „Er bleibt bei mir. Und wenn ich überhaupt irgendetwas theatralisch in der Luft zerreiße, bist du das."

„Stur warst du schon immer, aber jetzt auch noch pathetisch? Na ja, ich sehe, es ist hoffnungslos, dir Vernunft eintrichtern zu wollen. War es schon immer. Also tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Sag aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Oh, und übrigens: der Goldfisch braucht Gesellschaft. Sonst geht er früher ein, als dir lieb ist."

Damit ging er.

Wie betäubt blieb er sitzen, trank Wilsons restliches Bier aus und starrte vor sich hin, wobei er das dumpfe Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass der Ranchu ihn beobachtete. Er hatte Fische noch nie schlafen sehen und sich auch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage waren. Irgendwann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Der Kammerton A auf der Klaviatur des Flügels brachte ihn wieder zu sich; er musste eingedöst sein. Als er aufsah, erlebte er ein Déjà-Vu. Auf dem Hocker saß Chase und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Wie in ihrer ersten Nacht, in der er geglaubt hatte, zu halluzinieren. Vielleicht tat er es jetzt wieder. Allerdings war er völlig klar, der Alkohol weitgehend abgebaut, und Chase immer noch bei ihm. Sein Körper schimmerte in einem matten Goldton, der im Zwielicht nur durch die blaugraue Shorts mit dem weißen Bund unterbrochen wurde; die Schatten der Sehnen seiner Waden vertieften sich unter der anmutigen Bewegung, mit der er sich schließlich auf den Flügel stemmte. Lächelnd stützte er die Hände ab und baumelte mit den Beinen.

_Wie konnte ich es vergessen? Halbe Sachen liegen dir nicht._

Er trat auf ihn zu, vorsichtig, als würde er sich in der nächsten Sekunde in Luft auflösen, wenn er zu stürmisch war. In einer behutsamen Geste zauste er ihm das Haar übers Gesicht, bevor Chase es seufzend an seine Brust drückte. Als er ihn am Nacken zurück bog, entschied er, dass er mit Ponyfrisur viel zu jung aussah für das, was sie vorhatten, und er strich es ihm erneut zurück, um ihn in seiner ganzen atemberaubenden Schönheit zu betrachten und seine eigene Erregung zu steigern. Langsam führte er die Hand zu seinem Mund, fuhr die samtigen Konturen der Lippen nach, die sich unter dem Druck seines Daumens öffneten. Sie benetzten seine Finger ebenso wie kurz darauf sein Gesicht mit rasch laufendem Speichel, das er vorwitzig und dennoch andächtig mit der Zunge erkundete, über die Kehle bis hinauf zum Haaransatz.

Er glaubte, dahinzuschmelzen vor Begeisterung. Diesen Coup, das Unanständige, als das Chase es gewiss bezeichnet hätte, hatte der hirngeschädigte Robert dem klugen eindeutig voraus. Überall, selbst um die Nase und auf den Lidern, haftete seine nicht mehr kontrollierbare Mundflüssigkeit.

Ein wenig schockiert von der eigenen Courage und vermutlich vom eingeimpften Fatalismus gepeinigt, etwas Schlimmes getan zu haben, weiteten sich die Pupillen des Jungen, aber das Lächeln kehrte zurück, sowie er sacht seine Wange streichelte und ihm somit versicherte, dass er alles richtig machte. Seit einigen Tagen stand ihm ein dunkler Bartschatten, der ihn so verwegen wirken ließ wie er sich jetzt gab, aber er war fast so federartig wie der Flaum auf seinen Armen und Beinen und störte ihn nicht. Nichts störte ihn an dem neuen Chase, im Gegenteil. Mitunter konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, welchen der beiden er lieber mochte und bekam Angst vor sich selbst, weil der normale Chase von Tag zu Tag mehr in seiner Erinnerung verblasste.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen lehnte Chase sich gegen ihn, schob die Hände unter seinen Achseln hindurch und verschränkte die Finger auf seinem Rücken. Gleichzeitig schlossen seine Beine ihn ein, drängten sich ihre Körper in einem lustvollen Vorgeschmack auf das Kommende ineinander, um in der innigen Umarmung zu vergehen. Ein paar Minuten, die auch Stunden hätten sein können, verharrten sie in trügerischer Ruhe, während sie ihre vertrauten Absonderungen einatmeten, Moschus, klamme Baumwolle, süßlich-herber Schweiß, die den gesamten Raum erfüllten. House' Kinn lag auf dem blonden Schopf. Es war wundervoll, ihn einfach zu spüren, seine Geschmeidigkeit, die Reaktion auf ihn, auf seinen vor Aufruhr schluchzenden Atem zu lauschen, der mit seinem und dem pochenden Herzschlag einer wurde. Sachte wiegte er sich mit ihm, küsste seinen Scheitel und versuchte, ihm ein wenig die Nervosität zu nehmen, die unterschwellig in ihm bebte wie Lava in einem Vulkan.

Chase blieb nicht passiv. Den Kopf zur Seite wendend, traf er mit den Zähnen den Kapuzenmuskel und saugte daran, während er nach vorne über die Rippen entlang tastete, die Brustmuskeln knetete und dann mit dem Mund tiefer über die heftig pulsierende Kehle zum Brustbein wanderte. Mehr brauchte er eigentlich nicht tun. Er war so hart, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Hektisch machte der Jüngere Anstalten, sich die Shorts abzustreifen, nahm House' rechte Hand und legte das Bein mit einer Gelenkigkeit, die ihm den Atem nahm, über seine Armbeuge, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er bereit war. Oh, er war es auch, und wie. Trotzdem bremste er sich.

„Ed schaut zu", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Vielleicht überrascht Sie das, aber ich mag keine Voyeure."

Er begriff nicht, löste die Verbindung und senkte den Blick. Über seine Wangen liefen Tränen der Enttäuschung, die in dem Moment versiegten, als er ihn hochnahm, mit einem Schwung auf die Füße stellte, wieder an sich presste und ihn dabei mit wilden Zärtlichkeiten reizte, wo immer er den flinken Jungen erwischte, der jetzt verstand, dass House noch etwas Besseres in petto hatte als das Piano. Ein drolliges Geräusch von sich gebend quietschte er auf, versuchte ihn spielerisch abzuwehren, doch House ließ ihn nicht gehen, zog ihn zu sich zurück, sobald er sich auf Armeslänge von ihm entfernt hatte und eine Flucht fingierte, nur um wieder aufschluchzend und fast hysterisch in seinen Armen zu landen. Taumelnd vor Verlangen und Schwindel und mit Chase' gierigem, nach ihm schnappenden Mund kämpfend peilte er die Kommode an, tastete nach dem K-Y, wobei er sämtliche anderen Utensilien auf der Fläche zu Boden fegte, und setzte den Weg zum Schlafzimmer fort. In einem unaufhaltsam anschwellenden Rausch wirbelte er mit Chase über den Flur, umkrampfte die Tube und drückte den Unterleib des Anderen beinahe roh an sich. Seine Finger strichen über die Spalte seines Beckens und um die Stelle, wo es in die Oberschenkel überging. Dort war er besonders weich, und er beschloss, dass diese Stelle wie so viele andere einen ganz besonderen Reiz ausübte.

Musik hatten sie keine, aber er fand nicht den Nerv, etwas auszusuchen geschweige denn sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die Play-Taste aufzutreiben. In Chase' Kehle sprudelte ein schwingendes, dunkles Lachen, als er sich auf das Bett legen ließ. Er wollte vorsichtig sein, nicht hitzig, aber Gott, es ging nicht mehr anders. Der Junge machte ihn rasend, völlig willenlos, wie er sich nackt und verführerisch in den Laken räkelte, mit denen er sich halb bedeckte, um sich von ihm entblättern zu lassen. Schweiß troff über seine Schläfen, Speichel über das schmale Kinn, und er lächelte und duftete einladend nach Sex. Die glatte Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. Um sich selbst zu ernüchtern, atmete House tief in den Bauch und begierig den Geruch ihrer baldigen Zusammenkunft ein. Davon konnte er nie genug bekommen; er würde noch die Besinnung verlieren, bevor er überhaupt irgendetwas getan hatte, um sie beide dort hin zu führen.

„Ruhig", murmelte er und meinte dabei sie beide. „Ganz ruhig. Ich habe – etwas für Sie."

Neugierig schwang er die Decke zur Seite, robbte zu ihm hin, nahm ihm die dargebotene Tube ab und musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, gleichsam misstrauisch und wissbegierig, ehe er ratlos darauf herumzukauen begann.

„Nein", sagte House lächelnd. „Keine Zahnpasta. Die kann was viel Besseres. Ich zeige es Ihnen. Sie beißt nicht, keine Angst."

Obwohl er sich nur mit Mühe zügelte und kaum ein verständliches Wort über die Lippen brachte, schraubte er die Tube auf und entnahm eine großzügige Menge Gel. Dann drückte er Chase an der Schulter zurück in die Rückenposition.

Die Sache mit dem K-Y war ihm nicht grün. Zwar blieb er manierlich liegen, doch sein Blick suchte ihn und wirkte auf einmal ängstlich. Er brachte ihn dazu, die Beine auseinander zu nehmen, beschwichtigte ihn mit nonverbalen Lauten und machte ihn ganz allmählich mit dem neuen Spielzeug vertraut. Zuerst massierte er die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel. Ein körperhafter, ursprünglicher Duft ging von ihnen aus, der ihn überwältigte in seiner betörenden Natürlichkeit und ihm alles abverlangte, stark zu bleiben. Dennoch strich er unbeirrt weiter über Damm und Anus. Die Berührung in Kombination mit einem Gleitmittel sowie dass House ihn direkt dort für längere Zeit stimulierte, war neu für Chase, aber er verhielt sich großartig. Mit einem erstaunten Keuchen wand er sich kurz und heftig in aufbrausender Ekstase, um dann still und tief atmend liegen zu bleiben, sich weiter Stück um Stück erforschen zu lassen und die Beine weiter zu spreizen. Unweigerlich schaukelte er sich in eine Phase zwischen Erregung und Entspannung, seine Augen wurden glasig. Er kannte ihn und seine geheimen Winkel, doch selbst ihn erregte die Variante über die Maßen, in der Chase entlasteter das Vorspiel genießen durfte als bisher, ohne die Befürchtung, Schmerz aushalten zu müssen, obwohl er bis jetzt nicht ahnte, dass sich dieses Mal von den anderen unterscheiden würde. Seine Muskeln wurden so nachgiebig, dass er es wagte, ihn mit mehreren Fingern zu dehnen, was er bisher nie getan hatte. Innen war er so glatt und heiß wie außen, hungrig auf ihn, und er konnte ihn noch sinnlicher, leichter erspüren als ohne Hilfsmittel, seine Wendung, die ihn umschmeichelnden Muskeln, die er auf sich vorbereitete. Fröstelnd schloss er die Augen, um sie schnell wieder zu öffnen, damit ihm nichts entging, als Chase wieder stöhnte und den Rücken wölbte. Seine Flanken bewegten sich jetzt simultan zu seinen Fingern, schwangen hin und her, so dass die inneren Muskeln sich ihm entgegen trieben, was ihm einen gedämpften, freudigen Laut entlockte, der von Chase als Echo zurückgeworfen wurde. Allein der Anblick seiner Erregung, der Blick in sein verzücktes Gesicht und sein unbestreitbares Glücksgefühl waren es wert, das K-Y aufgehoben zu haben. Der Schmerz, der dieser Situation üblicherweise vorausging, war praktisch nicht vorhanden. Er war so elastisch und zart, dass er es kaum noch abwarten konnte. Und dennoch hätte er ihn fortwährend auf diese Art stimulieren mögen, da sie ihn selbst anspornte wie noch nie.

Seine Hand griff in die Luft, und er fing sie ein, erwiderte ihren Druck, mit dem sie seine quetschte. Genießerisch und flammend vor Sehnsucht verteilte er das Gel auf dem gesamten Beckenboden, erfreute sich an der Rundheit des perfekten Pos und dem Mittelpunkt, nach dem er dürstete und zu dem er immer wieder zurückkehrte, unterwürfig und inständig darüber strich, ihn weiter dehnte, weil es Chase überhaupt keine Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten schien. Unvermittelt hechelte er, bevor er sich krümmte und unter einer unbändigen Kontraktion aufschrie, die House nicht willentlich herbeigeführt hatte, ihn jedoch so glücklich machte, dass er fast weinte.

Unsicher, in Schweiß und Speichel gebadet, hob er fragend die Brauen, nachdem Chase die Handwurzeln von der Stirn nahm, die er vor Erschöpfung und dem Drang, sich abzureagieren, dagegen gepresst hatte. Nach wie vor zitterte er am ganzen Körper; die Matratze unter ihnen knarrte. Er zog ihn zu sich und streichelte ihm die Tränen fort. Allmählich wurde er ein wenig gefasster, doch die Erregtheit, mit der sein Pulsschlag flatterte, erstaunte House. Nicht nur er hatte noch nicht genug. Keine noch so sinnliche Massage ersetzte ihre Intimität.

Nach einer Weile bettete er ihn wieder nieder, um sich von seinem Fuß über Bein, Hüfte und Bauch bis zum Hals hinaufzuküssen und aufmerksam, aber unaufdringlich und doch nachdrücklich um ihn zu werben. Dauerhafte, erregt winselnde Töne honorierten das Intermezzo, von dem er selbst am meisten profitierte. Chase' Haut war sanfter und weicher als die jeder Frau, die er kannte. Und dazu noch unverfälschte Natur.

„Ich will Sie", sagte er in sein Haar, das bereits an seinem Nacken klebte und sich dort leicht kräuselte. „Sie lieben. Werden Sie mir helfen?"

An seiner Schulter nickte er, voller Erstaunen, Unglauben und Glück.

Bedacht entkleidete er sich vollständig, kniete sich zu ihm. Beinahe ehrfürchtig ließ er es geschehen, dass House ihm die Handflächen mit dem Gleitgel einrieb. Er wusste nicht, wohin damit, und verschmierte es zunächst unbeholfen an House' Brust, von wo aus er es nach kurzer Irritation verspielt über und an seinem ganzen Oberkörper abstreifte und das Bettzeug besudelte. Zauberhaft. Hinreißend.

Gespannt wartete er wonnevoll schwingend, während er sich auf die Lippe biss und erst später merkte, dass er sie blutig genagt hatte.

Aufgrund seines motorischen Dilemmas ging Chase wenig systematisch und doch unerhört erotisch vor, träufelte das K-Y schließlich in den Bauchnabel und cremte sich mit kreisenden Bewegungen weiter nach unten, über die Seiten und nach hinten. Etwas davon tropfte in seine Pofurche, was ihn schaudern machte und eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken jagte. Es war aufregend, zum Wahnsinnigwerden und unbegreiflich schön. Atemlos neigte er den Kopf an Chase', der nun an seinem ursprünglichen Ziel angelangt war und ihn hingebungsvoll eincremte. Er war kurz vorm Bersten, als Chase ihn aufputschte, seine sensibelste Stelle nicht eben feinfühlig, aber mit der richtigen Dynamik vor und zurückschob und ihm dann mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck ins Gesicht schaute. Immer noch hielt er ihn umschlossen, ihn jäh in Hitze drängend, der er nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnte. Beide lachten, und er dachte noch daran, dass er demnächst das preisgünstigere und vor allem ergiebigere Babyöl besorgen müsste, während er Chase liebkoste und ihn rücklings gleiten ließ. Er umklammerte ihn fest, keuchte und hob erbötig die Hüften, die in einem schwärmerischen Rhythmus an seine stießen. Eigentlich hatte er sanft bleiben wollen, doch die Leidenschaft ging mit ihm durch, als er die samtige Haut so außerordentlich nahe an sich fühlte, den von Testosteron getränkten Cocktail ihrer Ausdünstungen roch und Chase fast schon spürte. Aufbrausend umfasste er die schmale Mitte, um ihn anzuheben, in ihn zu tauchen, aber er war noch nicht soweit, hielt ihn hin, als er ihn ungestüm von sich wegstrampelte. Wie auf glühenden Kohlen wartete er auf den Plan und widerstand der Versuchung, sich an ihn zu pressen.

Er kreuzte die Schenkel hinter ihm, bevor er sich mit angespannter Rückenmuskulatur aufrichtete und sie somit mit Leichtigkeit in die Vertikale brachte. Eifrig und verlangend strich er über seine von K-Y glitschige Brust, wobei er leise, bereitwillige Seufzer hören ließ, die ihm mehr sagten als Worte es getan hätten. Dann umfasste er entschlossen seine Schultern und drückte sich mit deren Hilfe höher. Sein Gewicht spürte er gar nicht, einzig Verblüffung über den mutigen Schritt, den er ging, und seiner Behendigkeit. Keine Anzeichen von Angst lagen in seinen gelösten, schweißüberströmten Zügen; sogar ein Lächeln huschte darüber, das sein Gesicht erstrahlen ließ. Er sah so verboten begehrenswert aus, dass er nicht wusste, ob er nicht doch träumte, zumal das Spiel seiner ständig in Bewegung bleibenden Sehnen etwas Surreales hatte. In äußerster Verzückung legte er die Hände stützend unter sein gekipptes Gesäß, führte ihn achtsam auf sich. Es blieb Chase überlassen, wie er es haben wollte, und diesmal war er derjenige, der mit einer rührenden Beherrschung vorging, sich vortastete, um jeden Millimeter auszukosten, der ihn ihm näher brachte. Sanft wippte er auf ihm, spielte mit ihm und entzog sich ihm neckend oder aus Respekt, wenn er glaubte, sein Paradies erreicht zu haben, sich mit ihm zu verbinden. Endlich, nach einer Zeit, die House wie eine Folter vorgekommen war, ließ er sich auf ihn nieder, fand einen leichten, beflügelten Takt, in dem sie ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt entgegentanzten. Er fühlte sich aller Schwerkraft enthoben, und das überwältigende Gefühl zusammenziehender, im Wandel eng und weit werdender Muskeln, das über ihn hinwegschwappte ohne großen Energieverlust, ließ ihn verwundert aufkeuchen. Wie von selbst, als könne es nicht anders sein, glitt er in ihn, und Chase offenbarte pures Verlangen, indem er sich ohne Widerstand öffnete, ihn einließ in die Wunderwelt, die immer wieder neue Überraschungen bereithielt und doch so vertraut war.

Nichts musste er tun oder lassen, denn alles, worin er ihm Überfluss verweilte, die süße, trunkene, schwebende Euphorie, alles das erledigte Chase für ihn.

Wenngleich sich beide nicht übermäßig bewegten, einzig Chase' aktive Hüften ihn in unmerklicher, kontinuierlicher Unruhe hielten und zielstrebig zu sich her lenkten, übertraf das Ergebnis seine abenteuerlichsten Erwartungen. Ewig könnte er ihn so lieben, sanft, entspannend, selbstvergessen, ohne Druck. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es ihm kaum gelang, in seine klaren, sich vergrößernden Pupillen zu sehen, war er physisch und seelisch ganz bei ihm. Kein Hindernis trübte ihre tiefen Empfindungen, die sich mal graduell und mal schleichend und lange gleich bleibend steigerten und sie in einer Balance gefangen hielten, in der sie sich geborgen fühlten und sich dem anderen zugewandt aneinanderschmiegten.

Mechanische, aufwühlende Kontraktionen, die mit absoluter Entspannung wechselnd zum Gipfel führten, rissen ihn fort, ließen sein Becken beben, sowie er Chase packte und im Affekt auf das Bett zurückschleuderte. Nicht weil er es wollte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, es geschah aus reinem Selbstschutz, ehe er gestorben wäre vor Wonne.

Überrascht von der abrupten Unterbrechung, aber keineswegs brüskiert lachte der Jüngere auf, zog ihn wieder an sich, umklammerte ihn mit den Beinen und griff über den Kopf, um sich am Bettgestell festzuhalten und seinen Körper ein wenig hochzuschieben. House mochte es, dass er trotz aller Leidenschaft nie sein charakteristisches Lachen und demzufolge den Spaß an ihrer Intimität verlor. Aufgebracht und vielleicht ein wenig zu heftig reizte er ihn, seinen unsagbar schönen, gestrafften, schwül duftenden Körper, der sich ihm hingab, ihn durch sensationelle Konvulsionen ermutigte, sich erneut mit ihm zu vereinen. Ihm schwanden die Sinne, als er einwilligte und Chase ihn begierig aufnahm. Stöhnend und bebend drängte er ihn vorwärts, zuckte und bäumte sich auf. An seiner Rückseite begann das vertraute Hämmern der Ferse.

Sterne flirrten und explodierten hinter seinen Lidern, die sich auch nicht verscheuchen ließen, als er sie öffnete. Chase krallte sich die neben ihm liegende Bettdecke, warf sie impulsiv herum. Deren Zipfel, der ihm wie Nadeln ins Gesicht schnitt, verursachte ein scharfes Brennen in seinen Augen, und er blinzelte, um Chase' Höhepunkt visuell nicht zu versäumen. Seine Begeisterung, die er bislang leidlich unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, brach mit einem satten, dunklen, aufreizenden Laut aus ihm heraus, den die hechelnden Seufzer bereits angekündigt hatten. Mit Armen und Beinen umschlang er ihn, stürzte sich nochmals blindlings an und in ihn, bevor es zu Ende sein würde, und er holte ihn begehrlich und wonnetrunken zu sich, küsste ihn vor Dankbarkeit.

Doch er war viel zu erregt, um sich auf äußere Sinneseindrücke zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen kämpfte er mit beständigem Einsatz um ihn, um das letzte Stück Glückseligkeit, das ihm noch fehlte. Schließlich hatte er ihn und biss begeistert in seine Ohrmuschel, wobei er auf ihm herumrutschte in der Absicht, das Letzte aus ihm herauszukitzeln, um dann den Kopf zu heben, in den Nacken zu werfen und befreit aufzustöhnen, als er kam. Er übertönte ihn mit seinem eigenen ungehemmten Keuchen, das ihm so fremd in den Ohren klang, dass er nicht wusste, ob draußen vor der Straße nicht ein unvorsichtiger Passant unter die Räder eines zu schnellen Wagens geraten war.

Kollabierend und völlig außer Atem ließ er sich auf Chase fallen, wo er tatsächlich für einige Sekunden ohnmächtig wurde, was ihm dessen Aufregung und die Verschwommenheit seines Blickfeldes danach bezeugten. Mit den Fäusten hatte er auf ihn eingetrommelt, um ihn zu wecken.

Als er wieder bei sich war und Anstalten machte, sich hochzustemmen, sah Chase alarmiert aus und verhinderte seinen Versuch, ihn loszulassen. Sinnend strichen seine Finger über die Wirbelsäule zum Po, doch House war zu erschöpft, um die Berührung bewusst wahrzunehmen. Die angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen rangen ihm eine Antwort ab, baten um seine Stimme, die ihm sagen würde, dass es gut gewesen war.

„Ich bin okay", wisperte er ermattet und zupfte an der gebogenen Oberlippe, die einen besorgten Schmollmund andeutete. „Ich muss nur ausruhen. Sie waren beeindruckend. Unbeschreiblich sind Sie."

„Bleiben..."

„Ich bin hier mit Ihnen. Ich kann Sie nicht verlassen. Und wenn Sie je vorhaben, mich zu verlassen, versohle ich Ihnen den hübschen Hintern, wenn ich Sie wieder gefunden habe. Eher gebe ich nämlich nicht auf."

Chase grub das Gesicht an ihn, während sie die Intensität ihrer Umarmung verstärkten und sich ein wenig schaukelten. In aufwallender, unbeherrschter Zuneigung wuschelte House das blonde, jetzt dunkler glänzende Haar vom Nacken über den Hinterkopf gegen den Strich in die Augen und über den unverwechselbaren Nasenrücken, um die Strähnen erneut fort zu streichen und ihn zärtlich auf den Mund zu küssen.

Seine Fingerspitzen brannten auf Chase' feuchter, kühler Haut, seinen sanft schimmernden Schultern und der seitlichen Rippen, die unter ihm bebten.

Ein überwältigtes Schluchzen stieg aus Chase' Kehle, und es war House, der ihn in den Schlaf streichelte. Als er sicher war, dass er tief schlief, wälzte er sich von ihm und deckte ihn zu. Den Arm schützend um ihn gelegt, schlief er nach einiger Zeit, in der sich seine Gedanken überschlugen, ebenfalls ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Goldfisch fristete ein einsames Dasein und schwamm vielleicht seinem von Wilson düster prophezeitem Ende entgegen. Chase unternahm ihm zuliebe keinen Versuch, zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden, erst recht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Zu einem Buch griff er nicht, aber er schien sich auch nicht zu langweilen. Es war beinahe so, als sei er unsichtbar geworden. Im Büro schlief er meist, und abends schaute er fern oder ins Aquarium, bis er so müde wurde, dass House ihn ein paar Mal zum Schlafzimmer hatte schleifen müssen. Das Einzige, das er forderte, war Hilfe und Aufsicht beim Essen, weil der Schluckreflex nach wie vor gestört war, so dass die Gefahr des Erstickens bestand. Vor den Kollegen war er weiterhin der beklagenswerte, sabbernde Schwachsinnige, der am Bein des Chefs hing.

oOo

Nach einer weiteren Woche, in der keine sichtbare Besserung eingetreten war bis auf das Nachlassen der spontanen Muskelanspannungen durch die Schwimmtherapie, rief ihn Cuddy offiziell zu sich ins Büro. Die Linien um ihren Mund, die er noch nie an ihr bemerkt hatte, ließen sie verhärmt aussehen.

In der letzten Zeit hatte sie sich zaghaft mit Chase angefreundet. Bevor House ihn zu seiner Mutter geschickt hatte, war es ihr zugefallen, ein bisschen Mommy für den jungen Intensivisten zu spielen, mit dem sie sich gelegentlich in der Cafeteria getroffen und nicht ausschließlich über Berufliches geplaudert hatte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn mehr schätzte, als sie vor den Kollegen zugab, nicht zuletzt weil er etwas ausstrahlte, das ihre Beschützerinstinkte weckte.

„So geht es nicht weiter. Ich beurlaube Sie fürs Erste. Wilson wird Ihrem Team währenddessen auf die Sprünge helfen, da Sie offenbar nicht dazu in der Lage sind. Sehen Sie sich um Himmels willen das Sanatorium an. Wir wären alle erleichtert, wenn Sie bald wieder in den Klinikalltag zurückkehren würden. Chase müssen Sie deswegen doch nicht aufgeben. Sie können ihn jederzeit nach Dienstschluss besuchen, eventuell sogar bei eingestellter Medikation über Nacht mit nach Hause nehmen; bestimmt lassen die Ärzte dort mit sich reden oder sich von Ihnen manipulieren. Denken Sie darüber nach. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Frist von einer Woche, in der Sie sich entscheiden müssen."

Vor Verblüffung schwankte er kurz und setzte sich etwas schwerfällig auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Er hatte gehofft, war sogar überzeugt gewesen, wenigstens in Cuddy eine Verfechterin seiner unkonventionellen Methoden zu haben. Trotz seiner Enttäuschung gab er sich forsch und jovial.

„Das habe ich bereits. Wir erzielen gute Erfolge. Seit gestern sind wir ohne Rollstuhl unterwegs. Und seit Wochen ohne Medikation. Ich glaube kaum, dass man das im erlauchten Sanatorium so gehandhabt hätte."

Auf Letzteres war er besonders stolz. Allein durch die positive Unterbewusstseinserinnerung an Wasser und dessen Wärme hatte sich der Muskeltonus weitgehend stabilisiert und war nur noch in Stresssituationen auffällig, die er zu reduzieren gelernt hatte. Inzwischen verstand er mit der beschränkten Welt von Chase besser umzugehen, zu der so absurde Dinge gehörten wie das T-Shirt, das House am Tag des Unfalls getragen hatte. Am überfälligen Waschtag war Chase dermaßen unruhig geworden ohne sein T-Shirt, dass er die Maschine ausgeschaltet und das triefende Hemd aus der Trommel gezogen hatte, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es noch da war. Erst dann hatte er es wieder hineinstecken dürfen.

Cuddy enthielt sich eines Kommentars, doch sie wirkte alles andere als optimistisch, als sie ihn aufmerksam fixierte. Um die Augen war sie ein wenig zu stark geschminkt, und ihre Lider waren schwerer als sonst, was eine schlaflose Nacht implizierte. Wegen ihm? Wegen Chase?

„Es ändert sich doch überhaupt nichts", fuhr er mürrisch fort und tippte die Spitze des Gehstocks auf den Schreibtisch, da Cuddy ihn nur mit skeptisch zur Seite geneigtem Kopf taxierte. „Ich sitze ohnehin im Büro und übernehme die Kopfarbeit, Foreman und Cameron sind fürs Grobe zuständig, so wie immer. Und Chase hat keinen Anlass zur Klage gegeben, außer dass er Ihnen zuvorgekommen ist und sich meiner allseits geschätzten Gunst erfreut."

Sie seufzte lautlos und klickte die Miene des Kugelschreibers nervös auf und wieder zu. Durch die Finger der anderen Hand klapperten die Glieder ihrer Halskette, die er noch nie an ihr bemerkt hatte und ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Fein durchbohrte, wie Perlmutt schimmernde Archemuscheln von nahezu gleichmäßiger, tragbarer Größe im Wechsel mit Steckmuscheln an silbernen Verbindungsringen aufgefädelt.

Er erkannte sie als Chase' Souvenir aus Down Under. Am Strand von Melbourne hatte er sie gesammelt; er entsann sich der Melancholie, mit der er erklärt hatte, dass Cameron nichts von ihm annehmen würde, Cuddy jedoch schon, weil er nur ein kleiner Junge für sie sei und sie Schmuck außerdem lieber trug als Cameron. Zuhause hatte er extra einen Kastanienbohrer gekauft; handwerklich war er sehr geschickt.

Noch nie hatte er sie die Kette tragen sehen, dabei stand sie ihr ausnehmend gut und betonte ihren zarten Hals. Es rührte und verärgerte ihn zugleich, dass sie sie erst jetzt angelegt hatte, nachdem Chase es nicht mehr würdigen konnte.

Sie tat, als hätte sie seinen Einwand nicht gehört. Eine Diskussion mit Cuddy lief meist ins Leere und war schlicht vergeudete Zeit. Der Tag, an dem sie sich einig waren, würde der seines Ablebens sein.

„Foreman beschwert sich. Er sagt, Sie vernachlässigen den aktuellen Fall-… "

„Foreman beschwert sich immer. Das gehört zu seiner Berufspraktik. Außerdem gibt es keinen aktuellen Fall", unterbrach er sie. „Mr. Baker wurde letzte Woche mit Morbus Wilson diagnostiziert."

Hartnäckig, wenn auch sichtlich irritiert, dass er sich nicht nur an die Krankheit des Patienten erinnerte, führte sie ihre Argumentation weiter aus. „Sie wollen Chase aber auch nicht als Patient überweisen. Ich hätte Verständnis, wenn Sie es täten und der Therapie zustimmen würden, die Foreman mit Wilson ausgearbeitet hat. Sie macht durchaus Sinn, und es will mir nicht so recht einleuchten, weshalb Sie den Eingriff verweigern."

„Therapie?" echote er ungläubig „Er will ihm das Hirn wegschneiden! Was ist daran Therapie? Ohne Temporallappen wird er keinen Finger mehr rühren können. Eine begleitende Behandlung wäre rausgeworfenes Geld. Ich dachte, die Klinik muss sparen."

„Er spricht nicht und wird mit oder ohne Behandlung immer auf Hilfe angewiesen sein. Es wäre nicht viel verloren, wahrscheinlich sogar einiges gewonnen. Stimmen Sie der Operation zu. Seien Sie ein einziges Mal vernünftig. Für Chase."

„Er spricht nicht mehr wie früher", korrigierte er gereizt. „Aber er spricht. Und er erinnert sich an bestimmte Dinge, die wir-..."

Abrupt stoppte er, als er in ihr zweifelndes Gesicht sah, in dem ein mitleidiges Lächeln die aparten Züge erweichte.

Mit kristallener Klarheit erkannte er, weshalb sich jeder gegen ihn stellte, ihn hinterlistig mit schönen Worten und einem Schritt umgarnte, der zu jedermanns Bestem geschehen sollte. Vordergründig ging es ihnen um Chase' Wohl, doch der wahre Grund war ein anderer. Sie wollten ihn loswerden, und dazu war ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Selbst Cuddy zog mit, weil sie auf ihn – House – und seine Fähigkeiten als Diagnostiker nicht verzichten wollte. Zugegeben, er war ein egoistisches Ekel, ein Misanthrop, aber vor allem jemand, der seinen Job gut machte. Der von seiner Arbeit besessen gewesen war, bevor er seine private Erfüllung mit Chase gefunden hatte. Dieses Glück schien ihm keiner zu gönnen.

Er trat näher und stützte beide Hände auf den Schreibtisch, um sich darüber zu beugen, wobei er ihr Gesicht fast mit der Nase berührte. „Das ist der Masterplan, hm? Damit Sie ihn guten Gewissens abschieben können in irgendein Irrenhaus, wo er bis an sein Lebensende fröhlich vor sich hinsabbern kann und mit Elektroschocks klein gehalten wird, falls er hin und wieder versucht, normal zu werden."

Trotzig stemmte sie sich mit angewinkelten Armen an der Schreibtischplatte ab und reckte das Kinn. Ihre geschwungenen, dunklen Augenbrauen zogen sich bis zum Haaransatz, so konsterniert war sie über seine Antwort, die sie für kindisch und unreif zu halten schien.

„Sehen Sie sich das Heim an, wenn Sie nicht glauben, dass dort zu seinem Besten für ihn gesorgt wird. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, hat Wilson Ihnen die Adresse gegeben. Möglicherweise kann er sogar zur Probe dort wohnen. Und Sie können ihn jederzeit besuchen. Er wäre nicht aus der Welt."

„Er bleibt bei mir."

„Das Sanatorium ist der einzige Kompromiss, zu dem ich mich durchringen werde. Ich ertrage Ihre Eskapaden jetzt seit Gott weiß wie lang. Aber nicht, weil ich Sie zum Streiten brauche oder ohne Sie nicht leben kann. Sie sind der beste Arzt im Hospital. Einen entsprechenden Ersatz aufzutreiben, dürfte schwer werden."

„Gut, dass Ihnen auch mal etwas schwer fällt. Trotzdem Mazel Tov bei der Suche nach dem neuen vollkommenen Diagnostikleiter."

Sie erhob sich und strich ihr zur Kette passendes dunkelblaues Kostüm glatt, als er im Begriff war, zu gehen. Zum Thema hatte er nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Seinen Standpunkt hatte er deutlich gemacht. Wenn sie ihn feuern würde, schön. Er würde sich auch so über Wasser halten und konnte außerdem ganz für Chase da sein, der keinen pikierten oder schamhaften Blicken mehr ausgesetzt sein musste, zumindest nicht denen der Mitarbeiter. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sich mit ihm im Haus und in den Bettlaken vergraben.

Es entging ihm nicht, dass das Team ihn nach wie vor scheute und ihm aus dem Weg ging, wo immer es möglich war. Oft überkam ihn das Bedürfnis, ihnen dafür in den Hintern zu treten. Hatte er sie so schlecht erzogen, dass sie als ausgebildete Ärzte vor einem geistig Behinderten kniffen? Das wäre ein Armutszeugnis seiner Assistenten, für das er sich schämen würde.

Einmal hatte er bemerkt, dass Chase versucht hatte, Augenkontakt zu Foreman herzustellen, als er Hilfe beim Trinken benötigte, doch der hatte absichtlich weggeschaut und flugs gemacht, dass er Land gewann.

Da der streitlustige, aber auch hilfsbereite Schwarze grundsätzlich keiner Konfrontation aus dem Weg ging und anfangs überdies der Einzige gewesen war, der Chase zumindest zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, hatte House dessen distanziertes Verhalten überrascht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. In den letzten Tagen machte er einen verdächtig verschlossenen, fast abwehrenden Eindruck. Als ob er etwas zu verbergen hätte oder ihn etwas drückte, mit dem er nicht fertig wurde. Vielleicht wuchs ihm der Job als sein Stellvertreter doch über den Kopf. Vielleicht ärgerte ihn einfach auch nur, dass er ihm untersagte, an Chase' Gehirn herumzudoktern. Bisweilen warf er ihm unverhohlen feindselige Blicke zu, von denen er glaubte, House würde sie nicht registrieren.

Im Allgemeinen empfand er Foremans ständige Widerworte und seine Wichtigtuerei als amüsante Herausforderung, doch irgendwie hatte seine Art neuerdings nicht nur etwas Aufsässiges, sondern beinahe einen Hauch von Bedrohlichkeit. Als würde er ihm bei sich nächstbietender Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken rammen wollen. Ob die Verhaltensauffälligkeit mit Chase' Veränderung zu tun hatte, war nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen (er fragte nicht danach), doch auch Cameron benahm sich unangemessen schnippisch, mitunter sogar patzig. Ihre Beweggründe waren allerdings einfacher zu durchschauen. Was Chase zugestoßen war, ging ihrer Meinung nach auf sein Konto. Und diesmal hatte sie nicht mal gänzlich unrecht.

Nachdem Foreman ihn ignoriert hatte, war Chase weder in bodenloser Niedergeschlagenheit noch Traurigkeit versunken, sondern kurz darauf wieder eingenickt; das Ruhemöbel im Büro war sein zweites Zuhause geworden. Doch seit er nutzlos und in Straßenkleidung und leichten Sportschuhen anstelle des Laborkittels darin herumlungerte, schlichen seine Mitarbeiter und auch Wilson mit Hemmschuhen ins Zimmer.

Wilson entpuppte sich als herbe Enttäuschung. Die Grundfesten ihrer Freundschaft bröckelten, statt sich zu festigen, wie er es erwartet hätte, und sie entfremdeten sich, trafen sich nicht einmal mehr in der Kantine.

Die Besuche bei ihm zuhause hatte er nach und nach sporadischer gestaltet, um sie irgendwann ganz einfrieren zu lassen. Zuerst hatte er sich mit dringenden Terminen herausgemogelt, doch demnächst würde er reuig angekrochen kommen und ihm sagen, dass er Chase nicht mehr ertragen könnte, sein stundenlanges, stumpfsinniges Starren, wenn sie Wilsons Hitchcock-Sammlung ansahen oder Karten spielten. Schockiert war über seine ungebührlichen Tischmanieren und die beängstigende Lethargie. Doch House, der jede Minute rund um die Uhr mit ihm teilte, wusste es besser. Wilson erklärte, er bilde sich die Fortschritte ein, weil er sie sehen wollte, nicht weil sie tatsächlich existierten. Kostproben für die Widerlegbarkeit seiner Hypothese lieferte Chase ihm keine. Wirklich da war er ohnehin nur, wenn sie unter sich waren.

„House!" Ihre Stimme klang deprimiert. Sein Rücken straffte sich, die Hand verweilte am Türgriff. Empfindsam erlebte man die resolute Karrierefrau Dr. Lisa Cuddy selten, und so zögerte er aus reiner Neugier. Schließlich drehte er sich am Stock um die halbe Achse. Was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, war letztlich nicht weiter relevant. Wahrscheinlich eine Beileidsbezeugung; ihr schmerzlich verzogenes Gesicht und das verlegene Nesteln an dem Knopf, mit dem ihre ungewohnt züchtige Blazerjacke geschlossen war, ließen darauf schließen. Ihre Hand legte sich um seinen Oberarm und massierte ihn mitfühlend. Klein und kummervoll blickte sie zu ihm auf. Plötzlich hätte er sie gerne umarmt. Es lag tatsächlich noch etwas anderes in den graublauen Augen als die Befürchtung, seine medizinische Brillanz Chase' wegen opfern zu müssen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Chase ist ein großer Verlust. Auch für die Klinik. Für mich. Er war ein guter Arzt, vielleicht besser als die meisten hier. Er hat viel von Ihnen gelernt. Und nicht nur das. Auch auf persönlicher Ebene war er ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Wir haben uns ein wenig besser kennen gelernt, und er hat mir sehr gefallen. Seine Bescheidenheit, seine Rücksicht und dann doch die Entschlossenheit und Zielstrebigkeit – mit der er sogar Sie geknackt hat – das verdient mehr als Respekt. Er hätte viel mehr erreichen können."

„Schreiben Sie das auf und meißeln Sie es in siebzig Jahren auf seinen Grabstein" parierte er scharf. „Morgen haben Sie meine gemeißelte Kündigung auf dem Schreibtisch."

„Die ich erst nach Ihrem Zwangsurlaub akzeptieren werde. Was glauben Sie, warum ich Ihnen den zugestehe? Sie sollen das reiflich abwägen, und zwar nicht an einem Tag. Überstürzen Sie nichts. Versuchen Sie, objektiv zu sein. Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht nach allem was war, nach Ihrer Zeit mit ihm, aber stellen Sie sich der Realität. Es wäre so oder so zu Ende gegangen. Oder hatten Sie etwa vor, zu heiraten?" Trotz der düsteren Atmosphäre gelang ihr ein rauchiges Lachen, das diese jedoch nicht aufhellte. „Das würde einiges und nichts erklären. Sie sind kein Romantiker, House, auch wenn Sie sich gerade aufführen wie einer."

Nein. Er war keiner. Aber jemand, der seit kurzem wieder wusste, wie man liebte, und der im Gegenzug geliebt wurde, auch wenn niemand sonst es bemerkte und Chase seinen Namen nicht mehr kannte. Möglicherweise war das der größte Vertrauensbeweis, den er je erhalten hatte.

„In einer Woche dann", beschied er, ihre Frage in den Wind schlagend. „Das macht für mich keinen Unterschied. – Ihre Halskette passt trotzdem bezaubernd zu Ihren Augen. Neu?"

Vom unerbittlichen Schlagabtausch mit der Chefin noch ein wenig belämmert, kehrte er ins Büro zurück, wo Chase friedlich auf der Liege in der Seitenlage schlief, eine Hand unterm Gesicht, das halb von seinen Ponysträhnen verborgen war. Leise umrundete er das Ruhemöbel, hockte sich daneben und fixierte die losen Strähnen hinter dem Ohr, um es kurz und zärtlich zu küssen, die Form mit dem Finger nachzumodellieren.

Chase' Mund deutete ein kleines Lächeln an, und er streckte sich seufzend, veränderte die Position, indem er auf den Rücken rutschte und seine Arme über die Lehnen legte. Er ließ ihn schlafen, hinkte zum Pult und begann mit einer eigentümlichen Wehmut, Unterlagen ans Tageslicht zu zerren, die für seinen Nachfolger wichtig wären, und zu einem Stapel anzuhäufen.

Persönliche Gegenstände, von denen es einige auf seinen Schreibtisch geschafft hatten sowie seine Fachliteratur würde er morgen in Kartons verstauen. Über zehn Jahre hatte er hier geschaltet und gewaltet. Bis vor kurzem hatte er sich nicht vorstellen mögen, all das für Chase aufzugeben, obwohl er ihm in der Vergangenheit mehrmals angeboten hatte, an einen Ort mit ihm zu ziehen, in dem sie keiner kannte. Wo sich niemand den Mund zerreißen würde über ein pikant geartetes Verhältnis zwischen Vorgesetztem und Angestelltem. Wirklich ernst gemeint hatte er es offenbar nicht, zumal Chase ihm stets vor Augen geführt hatte, wie elementar er für das Krankenhaus war. Aber niemand war unersetzlich, wenn es um die Arbeit ging. Partner konnten es sein. Partner wie Chase. Er würde ebenso handeln, wäre er an seiner Stelle, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Hier hatte es angefangen, hier hatten sie sich kennen gelernt. Es musste nicht hier enden.

Allerdings fiel es ihm schwerer, alles hinter sich zu lassen als angenommen. Chase hatte ihn verändert, doch tief im Inneren war er ein Gewohnheitstier, eines, das sich an den Jungen gewöhnt hatte, aber nicht daran, das gesamte Leben umzukrempeln, das zum Großteil hier, hinter der Kliniktür, stattfand. Jetzt blieb ihm kein Ausweg mehr, wollte er ihn halten. Und das wollte er, mehr als seinen Job, mehr als seinen Ruf. Es war gut gewesen im PPTH, aber es würde nicht mehr dasselbe sein ohne Chase, den er nicht ausschließlich nachts und voll gepumpt mit Drogen um sich haben wollte, um ihn am nächsten Tag skrupellosem und genervtem Pflegepersonal abzutreten. Wo man ihn sedierte, wenn er aus Versehen beim Essen eine Gabel fallen ließ oder quengelig sein Sicherheit versprechendes T-Shirt verlangte. Dieses und andere Horrorszenarien, die sich in seinen Gedanken aufbauschten, verursachten ihm psychosomatische Übelkeit, und er vergewisserte sich mit einem Augenaufschlag zum Liegestuhl, dass Chase noch da war. Der sicherlich gut gemeinte Vorschlag von Cuddy beleidigte ihn beinahe.

Mitten in seine elegischen Resümees platzte Foreman mit einer Lunchtüte herein. Er sah auf und warf ihm den Filzball zu (den Chase nun nicht mehr auffangen konnte).

„Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, mir eine Henkersmahlzeit zu servieren. Ich hoffe, es sind Bagels und ein Reuben's dabei? Ohne Essiggurken, das wissen Sie, oder? Und zum Nachtisch Blaubeermuffins. Und Mangos."

„Henkersmahlzeit?" Foreman runzelte die Brauen und warf einen kritischen Blick auf den schlafenden Kollegen, dem er automatisch zuzwinkerte und sich dann peinlich berührt abwandte, um seine Aggressivität auf House zu richten. Sie war so unverblümt, dass er sie sogar erschnupperte. „Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie?"

„Ich kündige. Ihretwegen. Hm. Nicht wirklich. Aber indirekt sind Sie daran schuld. Es wundert mich, dass Sie das nicht zu wissen scheinen. Cuddy in ihrer unübertrefflichen Güte genehmigt mir eine Frist von einer Woche, aber ich dachte, da Sie so gut ohne mich Doktor spielen, überlasse ich Ihnen besser gleich das Feld. Das erspart uns eine Menge Ärger. Sie kennen doch das Sprichwort vom Klügeren, der nachgibt?"

„Whoa whoa. Was soll das?" Er schien ehrlich überrumpelt. „Ich habe nie davon gesprochen, Ihren Platz einnehmen zu wollen. Sie haben es selbst vorgeschlagen. Von einer Umbesetzung war nie die Rede. Nur solange, bis Sie sich entschieden haben ..."

„ ... Chase' Gehirn aufzuschneiden oder ihn wegzugeben. Da ich beides nicht vorhabe, gehen wir."

Unbeholfen ließ Foreman den Ball in der Hand hüpfen, ein verächtliches _Tssk _auf den Lippen, ehe er sich für die Standardantwort entschied, die kein Argument war.

„Das können Sie nicht tun, House."

„Falls Sie mal Sehnsucht nach mir oder einer Runde Poker haben, wissen Sie ja, wo ich zu finden bin."

Vorläufig. Wenn es die Situation erforderte, würden sie umziehen. Eigentlich war das schon lange fällig. In dem kleinen Apartment holte sich Chase einen blauen Fleck nach dem anderen. Zwar war seine Motorik besser geworden, doch er stieß sich noch häufig an Möbeln und leichtsinnig aufgelassenen Schranktüren. Weitläufigere Zimmer sollten das Problem weitgehend beheben. Seine frühere Anmut würde er nie mehr erreichen. An dem Apartment zu hängen, war ein sentimentaler Zug, den er hoffentlich bald überwunden hätte. Chase' Loft fiel ihm ein. Ideal war er in seiner Bauweise nicht unbedingt, da das Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss lag, aber eventuell würde er sich an etwas aus seinem früheren Leben dort erinnern. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Der Einfall war gut.

Von ihm abgewandt strich Foreman sinnierend mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken im Regal rechts hinter ihm, während er weiter Akten auf den Schreibtisch wuchtete. Eine Menge Papierkram, der sich im Lauf eines Diagnostikerlebens so ansammelte. Einige Akten waren noch nicht einmal ordnungsgemäß abgehakt, von Cuddy nicht eingefordert worden. Sollte er die besser verbrennen? Er ließ sich nicht gern Anarchie nachsagen von Leuten, die ihn nicht kannten.

„Sie machen mich nervös, wenn Sie wie ein Panther hinter meinem Rücken herumschleichen", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Chase geht es besser", entgegnete Foreman fast feierlich mit seiner sanften schwarzen Stimme, vermeintlich in die Buchtitel vertieft. Dann nahm er das zerlegbare Modell des Innenohrs in die Hand und wendete es hin und her. Überrascht schwenkte House herum, verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Foreman sprach weiter, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Die Kontraktionen sind weniger heftig im Vergleich von vor vier Wochen. Und das nur durch Ihre wunderliche Therapie. Ganz ohne Medikamente oder chirurgische Eingriffe. Ich nehme an, das ist nicht Ihre erste experimentelle Behandlung, die sich zugunsten des Patienten auswirkt."

Geschmeichelt und ein wenig auf der Hut lächelte er ihn an. Getraut hatte er Foreman nie. Er konnte sich verstellen wie kein Zweiter, hatte dieses Spiel lange mit Chase getrieben, der naiv genug gewesen war zu glauben, einen Freund in dem Kollegen zu haben. Selbst der Begriff Kollege war beinahe zu innig gewählt für ihn. Allerdings verstand er sich mit Cameron recht gut. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung ließ sich immerhin sagen, dass er in den letzten Monaten viel getan hatte, um sich Chase anzunähern.

„Es freut mich, dass wenigstens einer aufpasst. Dass ausgerechnet Sie das sind ... entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin gelinde gesagt überrascht."

„Ich war nicht für den Eingriff, falls Sie das meinen. Ohne Ihre Einwilligung führe ich ihn nicht durch. Dr. Wilson hatte diese fixe Idee, nachdem wir uns den Scan von drüben angesehen haben. Aber ich halte es für zu riskant, insbesondere, da es keine genaue Diagnose gibt und wir Chase eher schaden als helfen würden, nachdem, wie weit Sie ihn gebracht haben. Dieser Molaison, von dem Dr. Wilson immer spricht, ist nicht umsonst in die Medizingeschichte eingegangen. Er war ein Glücksfall, so wie Chase es nach der Tollwut war. Noch einmal sollte man das Schicksal nicht herausfordern."

Seine eigene Überlegung. Er zweifelte nicht, dass Foreman tatsächlich gezögert hatte, trotz der Aussicht, sich als Neurologe profilieren zu können. Oder auch nicht. Würde die Operation misslingen, wäre er am Boden zerstört und vielleicht sogar versucht, seine Lizenz abzugeben. Erfolge waren seinem strebsamsten Teammitglied wichtiger als Experimente, auch wenn er gelegentlich zu Schnellschüssen neigte.

Lange maß er ihn abschätzend. Menschliche Regungen wie Mitgefühl oder geringstenfalls Kollegialität ihm gegenüber zeigte er nicht, und er brauchte es auch nicht zu heucheln. In Foremans Gesicht ließ sich von denen seiner Untergebenen am wenigsten lesen.

„Danke."

Der perplexe Unterton verärgerte Foreman.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen", knirschte er nach einem vergewissernden Blick auf Chase und atmete angestrengt ein, wie um das, was er noch zu sagen hatte, mit einem Tusch einzuleiten oder um sich zu beherrschen. „Sie und Chase. Im Pool der Stroke Unit. Ich wollte Sie um Rat bei dem Leberpatienten fragen. Dr. Wilson sagte mir, Sie seien dort. Mit allem Respekt, ein wenig seltsam kam mir der letzte Teil Ihrer Therapie schon vor."

„Autsch", sagte er. Wirklich schockiert war er nicht. Irgendjemand hatte sie damals beobachtet, und jetzt empfand er beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung, dass es nur Foreman gewesen war, der sich im Allgemeinen wortkarg und einsilbig gab und Klatsch nur dann weiter verbreitete, wenn etwas dabei für ihn heraussprang. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war die Wissenschaft, die Diagnostik, keine Intrigenspinnerei. Das überließ er klugerweise den Experten Wilson und Cuddy. Dennoch wäre er besser beraten, die Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen. Leugnen hatte keinen Zweck mehr. Dass sie nur Reigen getanzt hatten, würde selbst der phantasielose Foreman ihm nicht abkaufen. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte einen Patienten vergiftet, so wie Sie mich in den letzten Wochen mit Blicken aufgespießt haben. Und sagen Sie nicht ‚mit allem Respekt', wenn Sie es nicht so meinen."

„Das ist unethisch, House. Und nicht nur das. Chase ist Ihr Angestellter. Und ein Mann. Hatte Cameron also doch recht."

„Wen kümmert's. Es macht Spaß."

„Wie lange schon?" Als Chase' persönlichem Racheengel mussten ihm jetzt nur noch Flügel wachsen. Er schnaubte und stützte die Hände vor ihm ab, die ihm, wenn er wollte, mit einem Griff die Gurgel umdrehen konnten. Vor Zorn schwoll eine Ader auf dem rasierten Schädel an, als er mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf eine Antwort wartete. Es rührte ihn beinahe, dass er für Chase wohl doch mehr den großen Bruder markierte, als er geahnt hatte. Eine Chance hätte er gegen den massigen Schwarzen aus dem Ghettomilieu ganz sicher nicht. Lässig schwang er seinen Gehstock, um zu demonstrieren, dass er dennoch nicht gänzlich wehrlos wäre in einer Schlägerei.

„Ich bin Ihnen über mein Privatleben keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Er hätte es doch verleugnen sollen, gleich wie unglaubwürdig es klang. Chase zuliebe hatte er ihre Affäre, aus der viel mehr geworden war, geheim gehalten. Jetzt, da die Gefahr bestand, sie würde klinikintern in den Schmutz gezogen werden, bemerkte er, dass nicht nur der sensible Australier unter dem Gerede leiden würde.

Foremans Augen verengten sich, während ein hinterlistiges Grinsen in seine Mundwinkel kroch. Schlagartig schien ihm klar zu werden, welches bedeutende Druckmittel er gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Egal, um was es sich handelte. Die Chefposition, Chase' Behandlung, eine Beförderung, sein Leben, alles.

„Keine Kündigung. Sonst erfährt Cuddy von Ihnen und Chase. Schönen Urlaub, House."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hängte er seinen Kittel an den Haken.


	9. Chapter 9

Anderntags setzte House seinen Plan in die Tat um. Gleich morgens nach der absolvierten Trainingsstunde in der Klinik fuhren sie zum Loft.

Chase sah sich mit einem aufflackernden Erstaunen in den Augen um und zog gehetzt am Sicherheitsgurt. Offenbar erkannte er die Gegend nicht. House musste zugeben, dass er selbst Schwierigkeiten hatte und zunächst nicht sicher war, ob sie an der richtigen Adresse gelandet waren, wenngleich sie erst vor wenigen Wochen zuletzt hier gewesen waren. Vor dem Haus parkte ein Toyota, und der Vorgarten – zu Chase' Zeiten verwildert – bestach mit üppigen Blumenbeeten und verblühenden Rosen.

Er stieg aus und half Chase. Ohne Rollstuhl war er meist auf seine Unterstützung angewiesen, doch House widerstrebte es, ihn darin sitzen zu lassen, da er ihn streng genommen nicht brauchte. Er konnte gehen, und er sollte lernen, seine Muskeln zu kontrollieren.

Der Schlüssel passte nicht mehr, das Namensschild war ausgetauscht worden. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht befiel ihn, als er den Klingelknopf betätigte.

Nach einer Weile öffnete ein unrasierter Mann mit Bierbauch, an dem er sich faul und ungeniert kratzte. „Wir kaufen nichts."

Er bremste die wieder zuschwingende Türangel mit dem Stock, stellte sich vor und erfuhr im Gegenzug, dass er es mit Mr. Morton zu tun hatte.

„Wohnen Sie hier?"

„Sieht es nach was anderem aus?" Mr. Morton war ein Scherzkeks. Misstrauisch beäugte er die beiden Männer. House spähte über ihn in die Wohnung. Sie war nicht mehr die von Chase.

Die Möbel waren einer quietschbunten Familieneinrichtung gewichen, Spielzeug und im Gehen ausgezogene Sportschuhe lagen auf dem Flur. Im Hintergrund erschallte Geschrei von zankenden Kindern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer Ihnen das Haus verkauft hat, aber dieser junge Mann hier ist der rechtmäßige Eigentümer." Er zog Chase am Ärmel zu sich her, und er schlang den Arm um ihn und drückte sich an ihn. Mr. Morton schaute er nicht an, sondern über House' Schulter in die andere Richtung. Er fand es charmant und schmeichelnd, dass er vor anderen Leuten fremdelte wie ein kleines Kind. Beruhigend strich er über seinen Rücken, während er Mr. Morton mit gewölbten Brauen um Antwort ersuchte.

„Sie scherzen". Indigniert schnitt der Typ eine Grimasse. „Wir sind zwar erst vor kurzem eingezogen, aber durchaus nicht illegal. Und ich glaube, dass Sie mich verarschen wollen. Ich kenne den Mann nicht."

Eine aus dem Leim gehende Latina erschien hinter dem Dicken, trocknete sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch. „Gibt es Probleme, Larry?"

„Der Kerl behauptet, wir hätten die Wohnung gestohlen. Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Gehen Sie bei Berman & Richard vorbei, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben. Das war die Immobilienfirma, die sie vermittelt hat. Der Name des Maklers lautet Coulter. Wenn Sie drauf bestehen, zeige ich Ihnen eine Kopie des Kaufvertrages."

„Ja", nickte er grimmig. „Den will ich gerne sehen."

„Kommen Sie doch rein", bot Mrs. Morton gastfreundlich an und erntete einen empörten Blick ihres Mannes, von dem sie sich nicht beirren ließ. „Ich habe gerade Kaffee gekocht."

Sie betrachtete Chase mit neugierig zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, doch er verschanzte sich halb hinter House; auf einmal wirkte er völlig abwesend, so dass er ihn erneut an seine Schulter zog.

Obwohl sie auf diese Weise den Loft hätten betreten können, lehnte er ab. Verändert würde die Räumlichkeit nichts in dem Jungen aufrühren. Sie roch nicht einmal mehr nach Chase, sondern nach Bier, Männerschweiß und warmer Milch.

Bevor Mrs. Morton loslegen und ihm über Chase Löcher in den Bauch fragen konnte, kehrte ihr Mann zurück und wedelte siegesgewiss mit einem Blatt Papier.

Datiert vom Mai dieses Jahres, war der Vertrag von Dr. Robert Chase mit Mr. Coulter geschlossen worden, kurz nach ihrem Trip nach Paris. Kein Sterbenswort hatte er davon gesagt.

Hin und her gerissen händigte er das Dokument wieder Mr. Morton aus. Einerseits freute ihn der Entschluss, andererseits hätte er gerade nicht ungünstiger sein können. Zu dem Konto, auf das Chase' Anteil überwiesen worden war, könnte er nur mit einer Vollmacht Zugang erhalten, die er noch nicht beantragt hatte oder sich weigerte, zu glauben, dass Chase jemals einen Vormund brauchte. Und er trauerte dem Whirlpool nach. Die Zeit mit Chase darin war besonders gewesen und hatte ihn an Melbourne erinnert. Doch insgeheim war er froh, dass er sich letztendlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, überflüssigen Ballast abzuwerfen und er seinem Motto von Gründlichkeit treu geblieben war. Sicher hatte er zuvor einen langen Kampf mit sich ausgefochten. Den Loft hatte er sich als letztes Refugium freihalten wollen, falls er House irgendwann überdrüssig wurde oder umgekehrt. Es war in Ordnung, dass er es verkauft hatte, denn er würde ihn nie wegschicken.

Vielleicht hätte ein Besuch der Räumlichkeiten negative Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt. Zum Zeitpunkt des Missbrauchs hatten sie hier logiert, weil House' Apartment nach einer heimtückischen Brandstiftung erst renoviert hatte werden müssen.

Sich für die Störung entschuldigend, verabschiedete er sich. Bis auf die Straße hinaus starrten ihnen die neuen Besitzer nach.

Er sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen, vielleicht die letzte, die er eigenmächtig getroffen und in die er ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte. Möglicherweise, um es ihm an seinem vergangenen Geburtstag im Juni, der nie gefeiert wurde, zu sagen, sich ihm metaphorisch zu schenken. Das würde ihm ähneln. In ihrer Beziehung war Chase der Romantiker. Aufgewühlt von dem Gedanken streifte er mit den Lippen seinen Backenknochen, was Chase apathisch geschehen ließ.

Sie gingen noch ein paar Schritte. In der Hoffnung, die Umgebung löse etwas in ihm aus, beobachtete House Chase angespannt, aber er musste sich mehr auf seine Beine und deren Schritte konzentrieren als auf alles andere. Irgendwann befielen ihn Schmerzen, die er House mit einem eindeutigen Wimmern kundtat und sich an ihn klammerte. Schwäche zu zeigen, war ihm peinlich. Die Entdeckung regte House auf, aber er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, um Chase nicht das Gefühl zu geben, eine Last oder wehleidig zu sein.

„Ich hole den Wagen, während Sie hier warten", erklärte er, nach einer Bank oder Mauer Ausschau haltend. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu schämen, hören Sie? Ich weiß, dass Sie Schmerzen haben. Es war ein bisschen viel, was ich Ihnen zugemutet habe. Bleiben Sie sitzen und versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Ich bin gleich wieder hier."

An einer Bushaltestelle lud er ihn ab. Weit und breit war um diese Uhrzeit kein Mensch zu sehen, den er bitten konnte, auf Chase aufzupassen, bis er wieder kam. Daher schien ihm die Haltestelle geeignet. Früher oder später würde zumindest der Bus eintreffen, und wenn der Fahrer Grips hatte, würde er aussteigen und sich um ihn kümmern.

Aber Chase wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Die Finger inständig in sein Hemd verhakend, begann er zu betteln. Die Laute, mit denen er ihn aufzuhalten versuchte, schnitten ihm ins Herz.

„Ich komme doch wieder. In fünf Minuten bin ich mit dem Wagen da, und wir fahren nach Hause. Versprochen."

„Bleib ... nicht ... gehen ..."

„Chase." Nachdrücklich hielt er ihn ein Stück von sich weg in der Absicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich gehe nicht. Ich komme wieder. Es dauert nicht lange."

Überzeugen konnte er ihn nicht, und so griff er zu einer kleinen List und hoffte, sie funktionierte. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und reichte es Chase. „Heben Sie das als Pfand auf. Ich würde mein Hemd nicht im Stich lassen, genauso wenig wie Sie Ihres."

Das leuchtete ihm ein. Einigermaßen beruhigt setzte er sich auf die Wartebank, knetete das Hemd und versank in eine Welt, deren Zutritt House verwehrt war.

„Guter Junge", sagte er.

Eilends entfernte er sich, hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter werfend. Chase beachtete ihn nicht mehr, machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, um ihm zu folgen.

oOo

Als er die Haltestelle mit dem Dodge erreichte, war das Drama bereits passiert. Ein Pulk aus Fußgängern hatte die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, und er erfasste die Situation sofort. In ihrer Mitte mussten sie Chase eingekesselt haben, denn er hörte ihn jammern. Aufgeregt redeten sie durcheinander, knufften ihn, als er sich vehement mit dem Stock und einem lauten _Ich bin Arzt_ Durchlass verschaffte.

Sein Anblick jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Blutverschmiert im Gesicht und an den Hosenbeinen, war er anscheinend hingefallen, als er sich auf die Suche nach ihm hatte begeben wollen. Auch die Ellenbogen waren aufgerissen, das Hemd lag neben ihm. Er öffnete den Mund und gurgelte schwach, als er House erkannte. Dann verzogen sich seine schmerzlich gewölbten Lippen zu einem Lächeln, und er stolperte unbeholfen auf ihn zu.

„Mmm ..."

„Ich bin da", flüsterte er und nahm ihn in den Arm, wo er sich verkroch, indem er sich ganz klein machte. Speichel flutete über seine nackte Schulter. Im Normalfall hätte es ihn angemacht, doch die Sorge um ihn bootete diesbezügliche Empfindungen rigoros aus.

Routiniert prüfte er den Umriss des Schädels mitsamt Augenhöhlen und Nasenbein und seufzte erleichtert auf. Entgegen seiner ersten Befürchtung stammte das Blut an der Stirn und den Wangen nicht von einer Kopfwunde. In seiner Verwirrung hatte er es nur dort verteilt, wahrscheinlich die aufgeschürften Hände darauf gehabt, um sich vor den neugierigen Leuten zu verstecken.

Schwer atmend, aber klaglos ließ er sich untersuchen, in die Augen und den Rachen schauen und seine Gelenke abtasten. Es sah bestürzend aus mit all dem Blut, doch eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte er nicht erlitten. Die Verletzungen waren nicht tief, und das im Heilungsprozess begriffene Schienbein trat unbehelligt auf, als er ihn bat, einen Schritt an seiner Hand zu gehen. Schwummrig war ihm, da er ein wenig taumelte, doch der Schmerz schien schlagartig vergessen. Der, der ihn derartig verstört hatte, war hauptsächlich der des Verlassenwerdens gewesen.

„Wohnt jemand in der Nähe und wäre so freundlich, mir ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen?" rief er ungehalten in den Kreis der Schaulustigen, während er Chase nebenbei mit leisen Zischlauten beruhigte. „Kaffee wäre auch nicht schlecht." Sein Kreislauf war im Keller. Mit Koffein ließ er sich am wirksamsten und schnellsten ankurbeln. „Und ein feuchtes Handtuch und Verbandszeug."

Ein Teenagermädchen mit übergroßer Brille und Zahnspange zupfte ihn am Ärmel, während ihr nagelneues Mobiltelefon sensationslüstern ein Foto von dem Verletzten schoss. „Sind Sie der Notarzt, den ich angerufen habe? Sie sehen gar nicht aus wie einer."

Er trug sein Hemd nicht mehr, ging am Stock, war vor Aufregung und der Hitze schweißgebadet und konnte dem Gör die Frage nicht einmal verübeln. Ein knappes Nicken musste reichen, bevor er einem hilfsbereiten Nachbarn Binden und Tücher abnahm und seine medizinischen Qualitäten unter Beweis stellen musste. Chase genoss seine vorsichtigen Berührungen, wenngleich er unter Schock stehend stark zitterte und gelegentlich zurückzuckte, wenn der Schmerz der Abschürfungen und des Desinfektionsmittels darauf zu stechend wurde.

Du", sagte er, an das Mädchen gewandt, das bewundernd und unaufhörlich knipsend jeden Handgriff seiner Behandlung mit dem Mobiltelefon aufgenommen hatte. „Gib mir dein schickes Telefon. Ich muss jemanden anrufen."

Stolz darauf, von Nutzen sein zu können, gab sie es ihm, und er löschte umgehend Film und Fotos, ehe er es ihr wieder aushändigte.

„He! Die wollte ich ins Netz stellen!" Schmollend suchte sie nach ihren Aufnahmen, doch sie waren unwiederbringlich vernichtet.

Den Krankenwagen der Kollegen vom _Princeton General_ schickte er weg, nachdem er den Rettungsleuten glaubhaft versichert hatte, dass Chase nicht schwer verletzt und er selbst Arzt war und sich ihm annehmen würde. In eine Klinik, gleich in welche, würde er ihn um alles in der Welt nicht wieder einweisen. Es wäre ihm wie Verrat vorgekommen an ihnen beiden, zumal er lediglich Ruhe brauchte, und dazu trug um ihn herumwuselndes Notfallpersonal herzlich wenig bei.

Dennoch machte er sich Vorwürfe. Er hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen.

An House gelehnt, wirkte Chase inzwischen etwas ruhiger, was eine seltsame, allgemeine Enttäuschung unter den Umstehenden heraufbeschwor, die sich nach und nach zerstreuten. Das Gesicht hatte House ihm abgewaschen, die Wunden desinfiziert und verbunden, so dass er bis auf die Flecken der Kleidung recht zivil aussah. Er begutachtete seinen Ellenbogen und schaffte sogar ein kleines, verwegenes Lächeln.

House bückte sich, um sein Hemd aufzuheben und es wieder anzuziehen. Dann half er Chase zum Wagen und schlug den Weg zur Tierhandlung ein, wo der Junge freudestrahlend einen Freund für Ed aussuchte.

„Ihr Sohn kann ja laufen", sagte die gesprächige Verkäuferin, die sie nicht vergessen hatte, was ihn nicht allzu sehr überraschte. Ihre dunklen Augen in dem breitknochigen bräunlichgelben Gesicht rundeten sich. Sie war etwa so alt wie Chase und sprach mit kaum wahrnehmbarem, spanischem Akzent.

„Er kann vieles", erwiderte er knapp. „Man muss ihn nur lassen. Und bevor Sie fragen, wir hatten heute Morgen Erdbeermarmelade zum Frühstück. Die verkleckert er liebend gern auf seinen Hosen."

Errötend tippte sie den Betrag in die Kasse. „Er ist süß. Ich mag Blond. Schade, dass er-... Ist er – von Geburt an-...?"

Über seine Brieftasche hinweg bedachte er sie mit einem finsteren Blick und brachte sie zum Schweigen, derweil Chase den Fisch in Empfang nahm. Als ihre Finger seine berührten und er die Hand erschrocken zurückzog und beinahe die lebende Fracht fallen ließ, lächelte sie ihm beruhigend zu und versuchte ungeschickt, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Sie mögen Tiere, hm? Das kann ich an Ihrer Nasenspitze sehen."

In diesem Moment erklang ein Bellen hinter dem Vorhang, der den Verkaufsraum vom Lager abtrennte. Geistesgegenwärtig fing House die vor Schreck fahrengelassene Tüte auf, in der der zukünftige Kumpan des Ranchus herumgewirbelt wurde. Chase hatte sich für einen normal gewachsenen Kiementräger entschieden, nachdem House ein bisschen nachgeholfen und ihn beeinflusst hatte. Ein weiteres Exemplar dieser japanischen Ungeheuer in seiner Wohnung würde ihm den Schlaf rauben.

„Oh", stöhnte sie, als ein Golden Retriever im Laden auftauchte und unverkennbar etwas einforderte, Fressen oder Wasser.

„Einen Moment, bitte. Das ist Five. Ich habe ihn ganz vergessen. Keine Angst, er tut nichts. Ein Stammkunde hat ihn gestern vorbeigebracht. Er kann aus Altersgründen nicht mehr länger für ihn sorgen und wollte ihn nicht ins Tierheim geben. Ich suche jetzt einen neuen Besitzer für ihn. Ich kenne meine Kunden, wissen Sie. Kann ganz gut abschätzen, wie die so drauf sind. Natürlich sind die meisten nett, aber leider ist es weniger einfach, einem Hund ein Heim zu geben als einer Katze."

Der Hund tapste auf sie zu und ließ sich nach kurzer Musterung von Chase vom flachen, glatten Schädel bis zum flauschigen Hals analysierend streicheln. Das vorsichtige Annähern war aufgrund der mentalen und motorischen Defekte bemerkenswert gefühlvoll und erschütterte House.

Seit seiner Veränderung hatte er zu keinem Menschen außer zu ihm eine gewisse Bindung geknüpft, doch zwischen ihm und Five bestand augenblicklich etwas, das er ihm nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, obwohl ihr Kennenlernen so subtil vonstatten ging, dass er nicht genau sagen konnte, wer den Anfang machte.

Als der Retriever ihn ausgiebig beschnuppert hatte und zufrieden mit der Rute schlagend zu seinen Füßen Platz nahm, schien es fast so, als seien sie schon lange Freunde und hätten sich gegenseitig adoptiert. Als habe der Hund ein Gespür für Kranke. Er hatte oft davon gehört, dass manche Tiere, die eng mit ihren Besitzern zusammenlebten, sensibilisiert auf psychische Krankheiten und Gebrechen waren, sie intuitiv wittern und ergründen konnten, es bislang jedoch als Humbug abgetan.

Dandy ..." wisperte Chase, Tränen stiegen in seine Unterlider, flossen ungehemmt über seine Wangen. Umständlich und langsam hockte er sich zu dem Hund, der die lange Schnauze über seinen Arm legte und hechelte, die Lefzen zu einem behaglichen Grinsen gebogen, während Chase hingebungsvoll das sandfarbene, dichte Fell kraulte. Dandylion. Oder die Reinkarnation davon.

„Da haben sich zwei gefunden", stellte die Verkäuferin gerührt fest und schluckte, hinter der Theke hervortretend. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er es erklären konnte. Leutselig hatte er nicht werden wollen, aber in ihrem Blick lag echte Anteilnahme und dieselbe Rührung, die ihn gerade ergriff, obwohl sie nicht ahnte, von welch unheimlichem Phänomen sie gerade Zeuge wurde.

„Er hatte als Junge einen Hund wie diesen, der überfahren wurde. Er hat es mit ansehen müssen. Er war dreizehn."

_Erinnerst du dich an ihn? Hast du ihn wieder gesehen in den Minuten, in denen dein Herz nicht geschlagen hat dort drüben, wo ich dich hingeschickt habe?_

„Oh. Wie schrecklich!" Sie presste die Hände vor den Mund. „Das tut mir leid."

„Es ist lange her."

„Aber er scheint es nicht vergessen zu haben."

Nein.

„Robert", sagte er gewollt streng und umfasste seine Schulter. „Wir müssen gehen. Der Hund bleibt hier. Er gehört uns nicht und ist traurig, wenn wir ihn kidnappen."

Protestierend umhalste Chase den Golden Retriever, schüttelte den Kopf und grub das Gesicht in das Fell. Seine Finger krampften unmotiviert unter das rote Lederhalsband, und er löste sie ihm vorsichtig. Obwohl der Hund einen wohlerzogenen Eindruck machte und Chase ihn mit der Bedachtsamkeit eines Tierfreundes streichelte, war ihm ein wenig mulmig zumute. Tier war Tier.

„Sie können ihn haben", offerierte die junge Spanierin enthusiastisch.

„Wir haben keinen Platz für einen Hund. Schon gar nicht für einen so großen. Und ich bin berufstätig."

Er bedauerte es tatsächlich. Im Loft wäre es kein Problem gewesen, ihn zu halten. Sogar in die Klinik hätte er ihn mitnehmen können, wenn es Chase glücklich gemacht hätte. Spaziergänge im Park mit ihm und Five unternehmen, ihm einen Teil seiner Identität zurückholen.

Die Verkäuferin überlegte, wobei sie die Stirn runzelte und mit einem Kugelschreiber gegen die vollen, rotgeschminkten Lippen tippte. „Kann er – Ihr Sohn – mich nicht besuchen kommen? Er könnte mir hier ein bisschen helfen, sich um die Tiere kümmern, Käfige reinigen, füttern. Nichts Schwieriges, ich würde schon aufpassen. Vielleicht mal mit dem Hund um den Block laufen. Er braucht Auslauf, und ich habe nicht die Zeit. Für Ihren Sohn wäre es eine nette Abwechslung. Wenn Sie sagen, dass er vieles kann, wenn man ihn lässt, wird er Spaß haben. Natürlich soll er es nicht unentgeltlich machen. Ich stelle ihn an. Eine Stunde am Tag zu fünf Dollar. Was sagen Sie?"

Das Angebot kam herzlich und spontan und erregte seinen Argwohn. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie scheinen mir kaum alt genug, um für einen geistig Behinderten Verantwortung übernehmen zu können."

„Wir werden uns bestimmt zusammenraufen", meinte sie hartnäckig; südländisch leidenschaftlich hängte sie sich an seinen Arm. „Bitte, Dr. House. Ich bin den ganzen Tag hier und lasse ihn keine Minute aus den Augen. Ich habe jüngere Geschwister, ich bin daran gewöhnt. So kompliziert kommt er mir außerdem nicht vor."

Vielleicht wäre es gut für ihn. Andere Leute sehen, ein anderes Umfeld erleben. Und er hätte das Gefühl, nützlich zu sein. Überdies konnte ihm eine Stunde Pause von Chase am Tag nicht schaden. Und Tiere liebte er über alles. Sie hatte recht. Es könnte ihm Spaß machen.

„Wir reden darüber", versprach er. „Aber nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn ich es mir anders überlege."

Fröhlich und sichtlich darauf aus, Chase näher kennen zu lernen, warf sie sich in die Brust, reichte ihm die Hand und drückte seine fest. „Ich bin Graziella Alfaro. Falls Sie mich hier nicht antreffen, bin ich wahrscheinlich im Weinlokal meines Vaters. Im _Josés_. Ich glaube, Sie kennen es. Es liegt nicht weit entfernt von Ihrem Haus."

„Das ist ja reizend" sagte er. „Wir sind dort Stammgäste."

Er nahm Chase' Arm und winkte viel sagend mit dem Goldfisch. Ein ausnehmend schöner, fand er. Dank des Ratgebers über Pflege und Haltung von Süßwasserfischen hatte er sich zu einem Experten der verschiedenen Zuchtarten entwickelt und beschäftigte sich nicht nur mit den technischen Details wie der Wartung eines Aquariums. Der Neue war ein so genannter Schleierschwanz. Hoffentlich weckte er keinen Neid in dem plumpen Ed.

Da der Golden Retriever mit einem vollen Fressnapf wieder hinter den Vorhang gelockt worden war, hatte Chase ihn vergessen oder sich damit arrangiert, ihn nicht haben zu können. Quengelei und Szenen waren nicht seine Sache.

Graziella sagte Auf Wiedersehen, doch er reagierte nicht auf sie, ignorierte die Hand und wich zu House zurück, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er hier war.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag."

oOo

Zuhause ließen sie den Schleierschwanz gespannt zum Ranchu, der sich schamhaft hinter einer Koralle verborgen hielt. Chase klopfte an die Scheibe, doch er zeigte sich nicht; selbst von den eingestreuten Futterflocken ließ er sich nicht bluffen oder ködern. Der Schleierschwanz indes schillerte selbstbewusst in verschiedenen Goldtönen von zitronengelb bis orangerötlich durch sein neues Heim. Es sah aus, als würde er schweben und Feenstaub oder Lametta hinter sich ausschütten. Jeden Winkel des nicht allzu großen Tanks erkundete er, bis er den Mitbewohner endlich aufstöberte, der sich glotzend und widerwillig aus seinem Versteck hievte. Der Neue umtänzelte ihn hektisch und bezirzte ihn mit seinen luftigen Zierflossen, die über die Seiten des Artgenossen strichen.

House würde nicht soweit gehen, Tieren im Allgemeinen und Reptilien im Besonderen soziale Scharfsinnigkeit zuzuordnen, aber er hätte schwören können, dass der Schöne dem Hässlichen nicht abgeneigt war und versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Als der nämlich fliehen wollte, holte ihn der Schleierschwanz ein, umkreiste ihn beharrlich und begann lustig mit ihm zu tanzen.

Im widerspiegelnden Glas fing er Chase' glückseliges Lächeln auf. Die kindliche Freude, die er ausstrahlte, war ansteckend, und als er sein eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtete, sah er dasselbe Lächeln um seine Lippen zucken.

„Wissen Sie was? Greg klingt besser als Ed. Wir taufen ihn um, den Unterschied wird er nicht hören, und den Schönen nennen wir Robert. Okay?" Zärtlich griff er in Chase' Haar und neigte ihm neckend den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn wieder zu sich herzuziehen. Er sagte nichts, war aber einverstanden.

In friedliches Schweigen versunken sahen sie ihnen noch eine Weile zu. Es war beinahe interessanter als Fernsehen. Der Ranchu wurde keck und verfolgte den Schleierschwänzigen jetzt; es hatte den Anschein, als würde er ihn umwerben.

Schließlich kam ein kindhafter, reizend klingender Laut über Chase' Lippen, der House Müdigkeit und eventuell Unbehagen verdeutlichte. Seine Gelenke, die heute so brutal Bekanntschaft mit dem sonnenheißen Asphalt geschlossen hatten, mussten schmerzen, und er bemerkte mit einem Blick auf das Knie, dass die Gaze durchgeblutet war. Er raffte ihn unter den Achseln auf die Füße und taumelte mit ihm zum Badezimmer in der Absicht, die Bandage zu erneuern.

„Müde ..." murmelte Chase auf dem Toilettendeckel und sank gegen House, während er ihn neu verband. Bis zum Schlafzimmer musste er ihn tragen; seine Beine knickten unter ihm weg, als er ihn hochzog.

Obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, konnte er seine Erschöpfung nachempfinden. Wunderschön hing er in seinen Armen, in denen er unterwegs im Flur einschlief. So schön, dass er seine Stirn küsste, weil er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen, wenn er es nicht tat. Manchmal meinte er, er sei nicht wirklich da. Manchmal hatte er die Befürchtung, paranoid zu werden, weil er wusste, dass Wilson, Cuddy und sein Team die häusliche Obhut für Chase nicht guthießen. Dass er sich von Foreman hatte erpressen lassen müssen, machte ihm sonderbarerweise nicht viel aus. Aber die Vorstellung, man könnte ihm Chase entreißen, wenn er in einem leichtsinnigen Moment nicht auf ihn achtete, brachte sein Herz schmerzhaft zum Pochen.

Sanft ließ er ihn auf das Bett nieder. Er wachte nicht auf, rollte sich zusammen und wechselte nach kurzer Zeit leise seufzend auf House' Hälfte, wobei er das T-Shirt mit nahm und sich darauf legte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich mittlerweile damit angefreundet hatte, dass Chase es wie einen Talisman ständig in seiner Nähe brauchte, hätte er ihn gern nach der Bedeutung gefragt.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus", sagte er, strich ihm übers Haar hinunter über die Kehle, die pulsierende Vene darunter. „Es ist alles gut."

Er hätte ihn gern in seine wirren Träume begleitet.


	10. Chapter 10

Gegen Mitternacht – er saß mit einem wieder dösenden Chase auf der Wohnzimmercouch und ließ fasziniert das strähnige Haar durch die Finger rinnen - störte das Telefon seine Idylle. Wilson. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm jemand die unschöne Geschichte vom Morgen zugeflüstert. Es hatte ihn schon gewundert, dass er nichts von sich hatte hören lassen. Der Tag hätte perfekt sein können. Nach Chase' Mittagsschlaf waren sie im Supermarkt einkaufen gewesen; etwas, das sie vor der Beeinträchtigung selten zusammen getan hatten, da allein Chase für die Küche verantwortlich gewesen war.

Chase hatte ihn erstaunt, indem er Dinge in den Einkaufswagen gelegt hatte, von denen er dachte, er verabscheue sie. Umgekehrt lehnte er plötzlich Nahrungsmittel ab, die er eigentlich gerne aß. Ein heikler Esser war er generell nicht und offenbar nie gewesen, daher wusste House mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass Vanillejoghurt mit Schokocrisp und diverse Wellness-Drinks nicht auf seinen breit gefächerten Speiseplan gehörten, ganz zu schweigen von einer Riesentüte Marshmellows, weißer Schokolade und Kaubonbons.

Zumindest die Vorliebe für frisches Obst und Gemüse hatte er sich bewahrt. In der Küche, dem Wohnzimmer und sogar in einer Schale im Schlafzimmer häuften sich Südfrüchte wie Mango, Papaya und Ananas. Alles, was den alten Chase ansatzweise zurückbrachte, stimmte ihn froh und melancholisch zugleich.

Später hatte er Chili con Carne zubereitet, aber entweder kochte er es nicht so gut wie Chase oder sein Lieblingsgericht hatte den Reiz verloren; die Kartoffeln hatte er verschmäht, und ihm war eingefallen, dass er als Beilage Reis bevorzugte. In den Staaten waren Kartoffeln populärer, doch die geografisch nahe Lage Australiens zu Asien hatte Chase von klein auf die zweite Variante schmackhafter gemacht. Er hatte nur den viel zu harten, hastig auf die Herdplatte gesetzten und angebrannten Reis und die Fleischsoße verzehrt, aus der House die Bohnen heraus gelesen hatte, da sie ihm offenkundig nicht mehr schmeckten. Gelegentlich beanspruchte er noch seine Hilfe, ließ sich jedoch immer seltener den Löffel aus der Hand nehmen. Den hinreißend verschmierten Soßenmund hatte er nach dem Essen mit seinem eigenen gesäubert und Chase vor Freude über das glucksende Lachen auf die Arbeitsplatte gehoben, um die Prozedur genießerisch und ohne Hintergedanken bis zum letzten Spritzer fortzuführen. Seinetwegen konnte es zukünftig jeden Abend Chili geben.

„Ich bin nicht zuhause. Du sprichst mit dem Anrufbeantworter und bitte nach dem Pfeifton."

„Greg? Dr. Gregory House?"

Einen Moment hielt er verdutzt die andere Hand vor den Hörer, während heiße Schübe durch seine Adern jagten. Tante Amy. Amy Chase aus Melbourne. Roberts nächste und seines Wissens nach noch einzig lebende Verwandte. Er hatte sie völlig vergessen, besser gesagt verdrängt. Wenn jemand ein Sorgerecht auf ihn geltend machen konnte, war sie es.

„Ja." Selbst er merkte, dass er abwehrend klang.

Sie lachte. Ein bisschen hörte es sich nach Chase an, sanft, verblüffend tief und voll melancholischer, dunkler Fröhlichkeit.

„Hier ist Amy Chase. Warum so spröde? Stimmt etwas nicht? Ich dachte, Sie erinnern sich an mich. Unser letztes Gespräch ist noch nicht allzu lang her."

„Doch, ja, natürlich." Er stammelte und hoffte, sie würde das krampfhafte Schlucken nicht hören, mit dem er den Kloß im Hals herunterwürgte. Wenigstens sah sie nicht, wie er Besitz ergreifend die Hand in Chase' Haar bohrte, der sich unter der Grobheit leicht bewegte und grummelnd das Knie hochzog. „Schön, von Ihnen zu hören, Amy."

„Wie geht es Ihnen und Robert? Er wohnt doch noch bei Ihnen? In letzter Zeit hat er gar nicht mehr geschrieben. Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen, und da ohnehin unser Besuch nach Disney World ansteht, dachte ich, ich melde mich."

Was sollte er ihr sagen?

_Robert und ich haben uns getrennt? Er ist unerreichbar?_ _Ich habe keinen_ _Kontakt mehr zu ihm?_

Letztendlich entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. Sie anzulügen, nur weil er ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte, war Chase und auch ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Bei ihr wäre er gut aufgehoben. Und vielleicht würde die Heimat ihn zu dem machen, den er gewesen war, wenigstens im Ansatz, und ihm die Chance geben, sich zu regenerieren. Eine vertraute Umgebung war für mental Geschädigte meist von immenser Wichtigkeit. Einstweilen hatte er sie auch in seinem Apartment wieder, doch es war etwas anderes als den Ort wieder zu sehen, in dem man als Kind viele Jahre gelebt hatte. Angenehm waren die meisten für den kleinen Chase nicht gewesen, jedoch wusste er, dass er die Schulferien bei ihr verbracht und sich dort ungleich wohler und akzeptierter gefühlt hatte als bei seiner Mutter, da sie ihm Freiheiten einräumte, die er von daheim nicht kannte. Zudem hatte er dort unten das Meer und den Strand direkt vor der Haustür. Schöne, erinnerungswürdige Dinge, die er ihm nicht bieten konnte.

Seine Finger krallten sich in Chase' Haar, strichen verzeihend und nachdenklich darüber bis in den Nacken. Es war lang geworden, ein bisschen fransiger, welliger und nicht mehr so sauber, seit Chase nicht mehr in der Lage war, darauf zu achten, zum Friseur zu gehen oder sich jeden Morgen zu rasieren. Er selbst hegte weit weniger Interesse an Körperhygiene als sein Australier. So wie er war, mochte er ihn. Egal, ob reinlich oder ungepflegt. Trotzdem durfte er seine zweifellos noch vorhandenen Bedürfnisse und damit sein Schamgefühl nicht vernachlässigen oder unterbewerten. Morgen würde er ihm das Haar waschen. Schneiden nicht. Die leichte Naturkrause der Spitzen war niedlich und passte zu ihm, ohne ihn mädchenhaft erscheinen zu lassen. Eher gereifter und ein wenig draufgängerisch.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er egoistisch gehandelt hatte, indem er ihm stets das Etikett seines kleinen Buben aufgestempelt, ihn nicht erwachsen hatte werden lassen. Aber die Strafe dafür war eindeutig zu hart.

„Das ist nett, Amy. Hören Sie, es ist etwas geschehen. Etwas mit Robert, das nicht einfach zu erklären ist. Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es Ihnen sagen soll ..."

Besonnen und weit entfernt von voreiliger Hysterie forderte sie ihn zum Sprechen auf, womit sie ihm half, die Fassung zu wahren, und er berichtete von Chase' Kletterunfall und den verheerenden Folgen der Operation, verblüfft, wie sachlich er es tat, seine Emotionen unterdrückte. Das Vicodin, das er ihm in seiner Panik aufgenötigt hatte, erwähnte er nicht, sie würde ihn sonst verklagen. An ihrer Stelle hätte er es getan. Es war seine Schuld, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln.

Sie hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Vermutlich war sie zu schockiert oder glaubte, er log das Blaue vom Himmel.

Doch welchen Grund hätte er, sie anzulügen? Den, dass sie um ihn gekämpft hatten um Weihnachten und sie immer noch überzeugt davon war, dass man Bäume nicht entwurzelte und Chase zu ihr nach Oz gehörte? Dann hätte er sich eine unglaubwürdigere Geschichte aus den Fingern gesaugt. Eine, die Chase glimpflicher davon kommen ließ, indem er aus Langeweile oder dem Auffinden der idealen Partnerin die Verbindung gelöst hatte. Allein die Vorstellung schmerzte. Er war fast froh, dass es anders war.

Als er geendet hatte, umfasste seine Hand Chase' Knie und bewegte es leicht hin und her. Während seines Monologs hatte er sich intuitiv an ihm halten müssen. Eigenartig. Der marternde Gedanke, man nähme ihn heimlich von ihm, verfolgte ihn bis in die eigenen vier Wände, sogar in den Schlaf.

Und doch hatte er Amy gerade indirekt für seine Betreuung und Pflege verpflichtet. Es war das Nächstliegende. Er würde ihn endgültig freigeben, auch wenn ihm das Herz dabei blutete und sich kein Medikament auftreiben ließe, das die Blutung stillte und den Bruch je kittete.

„Wir müssen den Trip nicht absagen. Ich glaube, Robert würde gern gehen. Er hat sich sehr darauf gefreut, und er würde es auch jetzt noch", schloss er etwas lahm. Seine Hand glitt so zart über Chase' Oberschenkel, dass sich die Härchen statisch an seiner Handfläche aufluden.

Die scharfe, verräterische Röte in seinen Augen konnte er fühlen. Getrunken hatte er heute noch nichts. Um die Nacht zu überstehen, musste er es nachholen. Er hatte es unter Kontrolle, hatte er vor Wilson behauptet. Ob das auch Chase' Mutter gesagt hatte? Nicht nur aus dem Unvermögen heraus, nicht mehr aufhören zu können, sondern eventuell aus dem gleichen Grund wie er. Aus Angst, man nähme ihr den Jungen, dem sie trotz aller Schwierigkeiten und ihren Fehlern eine eigentümliche Art von Liebe entgegenbrachte. So wie er.

„Es wäre schön, Sie zu sehen. Und Sie könnten ihn dann gleich mitnehmen. Er hätte Zeit, sich zu verabschieden."

Das wäre die optimale Lösung. Ihren Ausflug nach Florida hatten sie auf Ende August geplant. Die Tickets, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, waren unbegrenzt gültig und auf kein bestimmtes Datum ausgestellt.

Am Ende der Leitung blieb es still. Da er verstand, dass sie die schlechten Neuigkeiten erst verdauen musste, schwieg er taktvoll. Er sah sie vor sich, eine Hand bestürzt vor dem Mund. Zum Weinen würde ihr erst nach dem überwundenen Schock zumute sein. Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, atmete sie zitternd aus. „Und er ist jetzt – wieder zuhause? Bei Ihnen?"

„Ja. Es geht ihm gut. Besser als in der Klinik." Mit dem nächsten Satz verschoss er sein letztes Pulver; er rechnete nicht damit, dass es zündete. „Wir machen ein Rehabilitationsprogramm, das gute Erfolge verspricht und bereits anschlägt. Die motorischen Störungen sind so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden."

„Kann ich... ihn sprechen?"

Auf ihn hinunterschauend, malte er sinnlich kleine Kreise auf die leicht feuchte Haut. Chase' Wimpern zuckten. „Er schläft. Und er spricht nicht mehr im herkömmlichen Sinn. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er mich versteht oder erkennt."

_Aber ich kann ihn nicht hergeben. Ich muss ihn behalten. Sonst weiß ich nicht, wie es weitergeht._

Sie hätte ihn beknien sollen, Chase dennoch aufzuwecken. Ihn daran erinnern, dass ihre vertraute Stimme möglicherweise etwas in ihm auslöste. Eine Erinnerung, vielleicht nur eine vage, aber nichtsdestotrotz einen Versuch wert. Stattdessen verstummte sie.

„Amy?"

„Greg."

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten in ihrem jetzt impulsiv durchbrechenden osteuropäischen Akzent, als sie auf einmal so schnell redete, dass er ihr schwerlich folgen und nicht glauben konnte, was sie sagte.

„Ich weiß, es klingt herzlos nach dem, wie es um Robert steht, aber ich habe eigentlich angerufen, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es mir unmöglich ist, unser Treffen einzuhalten oder in der nächsten Zeit vorbeizukommen. Eine Mitbewohnerin hatte letzte Woche einen Schlaganfall. Ich bin die einzige, die sie hat, und ich habe ihr versprochen, für sie zu da zu sein, sobald sie das Krankenhaus verlassen kann. Sie ist eine langjährige Freundin, die sonst niemanden hat. Es tut mir leid ... Sie müssen glauben, es sei eine fadenscheinige Ausrede, aber – ich kann mich nicht um Robert kümmern und auch nicht nach Amerika reisen. Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht auf einen Besuch. Könnten Sie nicht-… er wohnt bei Ihnen, er mag Sie und Sie sind Arzt, er hat eine gute medizinische Versorgung, eine Therapie ... ich denke, wenn er es sagen könnte, wollte er bei Ihnen bleiben."

Konsterniert kniff er seine Nasenwurzel, um sich dann die Stirn zu reiben

Es _war_ eine fadenscheinige, eine eigennützige Ausrede. Amy liebte das Reisen, das sie erst spät entdeckt hatte. Mit Chase am Hals müsste sie ihr neues Hobby aufgeben. Genau genommen war er ihr fremder als ihm; er sah sie nur alle paar Jahre, an Weihnachten schrieb er ihr vielleicht eine Karte, und das nicht einmal regelmäßig. Dem ungeachtet war ihr Umgang miteinander von Vertraulichkeit geprägt gewesen und Tante Amy eine warmherzige Frau. Sie so reden zu hören, verwirrte ihn, insbesondere, wenn er sich ihren Löwenmut zurückrief, mit dem sie ihn bekämpft hatte, um Chase für die alte Heimat zu erwärmen. Beinahe hätte sie es geschafft.

„Sie haben richtig verstanden", kam sie ihm zuvor. „Ich kann ihn nicht nehmen. Nicht einmal, wenn Sie mich für gleichgültig halten. Ich kann Gretchen nicht im Stich lassen."

„Ich werde eine Vollmacht für ihn brauchen", sagte er heiser, er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. Neben der Ermächtigung brauchte er vor allem einen Drink. Das Ganze musste ein Traum sein. Erst wenn der Bourbon brennend durch seinen Schlund rann, wäre er vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

„Ich setze mich mit einem Notar in Verbindung und werfe Ihnen bestimmt keine Steine in den Weg. Robert wird wohl nicht mehr selbst entscheiden können, wer sein Vormund sein soll, aber ich denke, es wäre in seinem Interesse, wenn Sie es werden. Da dürfte es keine Probleme geben, oder? Es sei denn, Sie bekommen Schwierigkeiten durch ihn in der Klinik. Dann sollten Sie an sich denken. Die Heime sind doch heutzutage nicht mehr solche Schreckgespenster wie früher."

Er fragte sich, woher sie das hatte.

„Amy... ich weiß nicht. Das kommt alles so schnell. Ich bin nicht wirklich geeignet, um für ihn zu sorgen. Und Sie sind seine Familie. Er wäre daheim. Ich kann ihn doch nicht-…"

„Robert braucht Sie. Zu Ihnen hat er Vertrauen. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie mit ihm umgehen. Sie sind viel mehr für ihn, als Rowan es je sein konnte. Nicht nur Vater. Sie sind sein Freund. Vielleicht der verständnisvollste Mensch, den er je getroffen hat. Mir schien es damals, als habe er sein ganzes Leben auf jemanden wie Sie gewartet. Bitte enttäuschen Sie ihn nicht. Falls jemand Ihre Fähigkeiten als Betreuer anzweifeln sollte, haben Sie in mir einen Bürgen."

_Wenn irgendetwas passiert ... werden Sie trotzdem da sein? Oder Dinge regeln für mich?_

Er hörte seine drängende, in diesem Moment gehetzt und besorgt klingende Stimme, als hätte er die Bitte eben erst ausgesprochen. Doch er lag nach wie vor schlafend auf dem Sofa, den Kopf auf seinen Beinen wie ein vertrauendes Kind.

„Okay." Es klang verwundert, wie eine Frage.

Seine Handflächen schwitzten, und er wischte sie an den Jeans ab. Er hasste Behördengänge, aber wenn es amtlich sein sollte, blieb ihm der Notar nicht erspart, ebenso wenig Chase eine ärztliche Untersuchung auf seinen Geisteszustand. Immerhin gab Amy grünes Licht, damit war schon viel gewonnen.

Ihr schriftliches Einverständnis wehte per Fax ins Büro, das er am nächsten Morgen kurz vor ihrer Stunde im Pool abfing, froh, dass Cameron in ihrer Eigenschaft als seine inoffizielle Sekretärin nicht vor ihm da gewesen war, es gelesen und ihn zur Rede gestellt hätte. Foreman mied ihn wohlweislich seit ihrer Abmachung.

oOo

Wilson, der unvermutet während ihrer Vorbereitungen zum Gerichtstermin aufkreuzte, um sich ursprünglich nach überstandener Nachtschicht zum Frühstück einzuladen, begleitete sie spontan. Er hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten, fühlte sich durch seine nüchterne Anwesenheit aber seltsam beschwichtigt.

Die Krawatte, die er ausnahmsweise umgebunden hatte, war zu eng, und er lockerte den Knoten, als sie auf der Wartebank im Flur vor der Tür saßen, hinter der Chase mit einem sachverständigen Arzt verschwunden war. Apathisch, unempfänglich für dessen salbungsvolle Worte, hatte er sich von House den Weg zeigen lassen. Aus einem obskuren Grund verbot man ihm, der Untersuchung beizuwohnen. Beeinflussung, hieß es, was lächerlich war. Er konnte Chase nicht manipulieren. Andererseits hätte er von ihm verlangt, sich heulend an ihn zu hängen, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm und Notar und Arzt geschlossen hatte.

Die Versuchung, vor Nervosität seinen ungewohnt glatt rasierten Kiefer bis aufs rohe Fleisch aufzureiben, war groß. Anlässlich des Termins hatte er sie beide herausgeputzt wie Dressmen in Hochglanz-Herrenmagazinen, was von Wilson mit perplexem Wohlwollen registriert worden war.

„Willst du es denn wirklich?" Zum hundertsten Mal wiederholte er seine Frage. „Ich meine, hast du es dir gut überlegt?"

„Nein."

Er hatte sich betrunken und nicht mehr weiter gegrübelt, nachdem Tante Amy angerufen hatte. Die Definition von _gut überlegt_ wäre, die Vernunft über die Irrationalität siegen zu lassen, die ihn immer dann überkam, wenn Chase sein Denken beherrschte.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und der Sachverständige, ein Neurologe vom _Princeton General,_ bat sie ins Zimmer. Als er eintrat, stand der Junge auf und umarmte ihn wie nach einer wochenlangen Trennung, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter bergend.

In dem dunklen Anzug machte er eine sichtbar bessere Figur als er in seinem, doch er ließ ihn sehr schlank und beinahe zierlich anmuten. Sein Blondschopf war wieder glatt und schimmerte seidig nach dem morgendlichen Bad.

Intuitiv berührte er ihn leicht mit den Fingerspitzen, bevor ihm seine Umgebung und die zusätzlichen Personen im Raum bewusst wurden, und er räusperte sich verlegen, um sich dann an den Arzt zu wenden. Dr. Travers lächelte väterlich und spielte mit den Bügeln seiner Brille, doch er nickte nur zum Pult hinüber, hinter dem der Notar thronte, Mr. Henderson, ein einschüchternder Mann mit einem Geiergesicht, das Clint Eastwood alle Ehre machte. Zuvor hatte er ein langes, zermürbendes Gespräch mit ihm geführt, und Wilson hatte sich als große Unterstützung erwiesen, seine zum Teil beschönigten Auskünfte bestätigt und die Therapie hervorgehoben, die es Chase möglich gemacht hatte, binnen kurzer Zeit auf eine Gehhilfe zu verzichten.

„Ich denke, damit sind alle Formalitäten geklärt", knurrte Henderson und zwang ein verkniffenes Grinsen auf die dünnen bleichen Lippen. „Sie haben die Bevollmächtigung für Dr. Robert Chase."

Erleichterung, die ihn jäh durchzuckte, hätte ihn um ein Haar aufjauchzen lassen. Er gehörte ihm. Ihm ganz allein. Aufatmend nahm er das beglaubigte Papier entgegen und steckte es in seinen Rucksack, in den er das T-Shirt gestopft hatte, um es Chase später wieder überzustreifen.

Die Sonne brannte vom wolkenlos blauen Himmel. In befremdlicher Hochstimmung spendierte er Wilson ein verspätetes Mittagessen im Terrassenbereich eines Cafés in der Innenstadt. Sie hatten den Golden Retriever aus der Tierhandlung abgeholt, der neben Chase' Stuhl saß, sich von ihm kraulen ließ und wachsam die vorbeigehenden Passanten musterte, als müsste er Chase vor ihnen schützen.

Über das innige Verhältnis hatte Wilson mehr gestaunt als er; von Dandylion wusste er nichts. Kopfschüttelnd und immer wieder einen ungläubigen Blick auf Chase werfend, der nichts bis auf den Hund wahrzunehmen schien, zersäbelte er sein Roastbeef.

„Verblüffend, wie er mit dem Tier kommuniziert. - Also, was sind deine edlen Pläne als frischgebackener Vormund? Ich meine, wenn dein Zwangsurlaub vorüber ist."

„Warum hast du es getan?" fragte House, das Kinn auf die verschränkten Finger gestützt.

Wilson spülte den letzten Bissen mit einem Schluck Bier herunter und blinzelte jungenhaft und ahnungslos. „Was getan?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du bist derjenige, der das Sanatorium aufs Tapet gebracht und mein Team irre gemacht hat. Und heute Morgen gibst du mir Rückendeckung für die Vollmacht. Wie das? Ich muss annehmen, dass eine böswillige Absicht dahinter steckt."

„House. Wie kannst du das denken? Wir sind Freunde. Und Chase ist gut für dich. Durch ihn lernst du, Verantwortung zu übernehmen oder versuchst es wenigstens, und das bisher offenbar nicht einmal schlecht. Die Tatsache, dass du eine Befugnis über ihn besitzt, bedeutet aber noch lange nicht, dass du ihn nicht irgendwann doch einweisen wirst."

„Du misst mit zweierlei Maß. Du willst mich auf die Probe stellen", erkannte er mehr amüsiert als verärgert und tippte über seinem Pappbecher Kaffee auf ihn.

„Chase hat mir leid getan", nuschelte Wilson. „Irgendjemand sollte sich um ihn kümmern. Dass es nicht einmal seine einzige Verwandte tut, ist ein herber Schlag."

„Weißt du was? Es ist komisch, aber ich bin fast geneigt, dir zu glauben."

„Mach' dich nur lustig über mich. Nenn' mich einen heuchlerischen Gutmensch."

„Ich bin weit entfernt davon."

„Du wirst scheitern, House."

„Darin bin ich nicht besonders gut."

oOo

Im Park gingen sie lange spazieren. Chase hatte für die Enten ein Stück Brot aufgehoben, das er zerkrümelte und ihnen zuwarf. An manchen Tagen konnte er sich einreden, dass der Park gewisse Erinnerungen weckte, doch heute hatte er nur Augen für den neuen Spielkameraden, den House von der Leine gelassen hatte, wenngleich ein aggressiver Schilderwald auf den Grünflächen darauf hinwies, dass freilaufende Hunde verboten waren.

Der Hund umschwänzelte Chase ohne Unterlass, fast als fürchtete er, sein junger neuer Herr nähere sich zu nah dem Wasser und würde ertrinken. Graziella hatte ihnen erzählt, dass der ehemalige Besitzer an Demenz erkrankt war. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Hund mit seinem sechsten Sinn daher einen ausnehmend großen Beschützerinstinkt für Schwache und Benachteiligte entwickelt und übertrug ihn auf Chase. Sicher wäre es kein Fehler, ihn zu nehmen, nicht allein um Chase eine Freude zu machen, aber er hatte weder den Platz noch die Zeit für ein so anspruchsvolles Haustier.

Schnatternd und flügelschlagend machten die Wasservögel sich über die Brosamen her, und Chase kehrte zufrieden zu House und Wilson auf die Bank zurück, Five dicht auf den Fersen oder ihn umtänzelnd. Aus dem Büro hatte Chase den Filzball stibitzt, den der Golden Retriever nicht müde wurde, zu apportieren.

Stolz wischte er ihm das ins Gesicht gefallene Haar aus der Stirn, worauf Chase ein bisschen grunzte und flüchtig den Kopf an seine Schulter bettete, um dann wieder den Ball hinauszuwerfen, dem der übereifrige Five hinterher jagte.

„Ich habe einen Sohn. Ganz offiziell." _Und viel mehr._

Wilson grimassierte und rieb sich skeptisch den Nacken, ehe einen mahnenden Zeigefinger auf House richtete. „Du wirst es nicht lange durchhalten. Außerdem hast du meine Frage von vorhin nicht beantwortet. Wie sieht denn deine – eure – Zukunft aus? Die Frist, die Cuddy dir gesetzt hat, ist bald um. Was kommt dann? Deine Kündigung und der Umzug mit Chase ins Märchenland?"

„Ich kündige nicht. Es wird sich nichts ändern. Ich nehme ihn mit zur Arbeit und abends wieder nach Hause. Vielleicht in ein neues. Ich habe schon lange vor, auszuziehen", log er. „Der Einfall mit dem Märchenland ist gut. Vielleicht gibt es da eine erschwingliche Villa mit fünf Schlafzimmern, einem Pool und Strand."

„Wow. Das muss Liebe sein. Du hasst Veränderungen."


End file.
